Minecraft: The Chosen One!
by Btr100
Summary: What if your adventure in your Minecraft world...is a mission of a lifetime? You might think Steve is merely an ordinary miner...but what if he's not? Not knowing about being chosen for a special mission by the Creator, Steve founds himself having an adventure that doesn't seem too normal. But...he is not alone...
1. Minecraft History: Revisited

**HELLO THERE EVERYBODY! BTR100 OVER HERE AND WITH...A BRAND NEW STORY! WOO! YEAH! **

**So as you can see, I'm doing a new story all about Minecraft since I am now addicted to it and I red a Minecraft Comic: The Awakening on and the story I'm going to post right now is going to have a few similarities but it has a different plot. **

**Summary: What if your adventure in your Minecraft world...is a mission of a lifetime? Steve, as the Chosen One is now targeted by Notch's fallen brother, Herobrine, who wishes to eradicate him from existence because without the Chosen One, Herobrine can now do what he always wanted to do...Fight his brother to the DEATH and fulfill the prophecy! Can Steve stop the dreaded prophecy, or will the Minecraft Universe be in Herobrine's grasp? **

**But...both Herobrine and Steve will not do their missions alone...**

**Peace!-BTR100**

* * *

Before time began...there was Notch. And he created the Minecraft Universe...

He was powerful. He created the stars..He created galaxies...He created star systems...

But out of all of his beautiful, majestic and glorious creations, Notch is only looking for one star system which will then hold Notch's Prime Creation. He eventually found the very star system suitable for his future Prime Creation...The Solar System. With already eight planets (I counted Pluto. It is a dawrf-PLANET.) around the Sun, he planned to make his Prime Creation between Venus and Mars.

With a burst of light and a blink of his eyes, Notch then looked at his newest creation...

The one he called...Earth. And from there, he created the hills...the plains...the mountains and the seas. He then created the animals, which would soon roam the majestic planet. The very first animals being dinosaurs. Notch looked at it and he wondered about the many days to come to Earth. His creations would evolve and change into the better.

But...despite all of the wonderful creations around him..Notch was still worried.

He may be powerful, but he created a lot of things, meaning that he can't look over the Earth every day.

But he quickly got over this problem because his two brothers volunteered to guard the Earth with all of their power and Notch was very happy...

But Notch's third brother wasn't very happy at all. He looked at his three powerful brothers in envy. This third brother being spoke of is none other than the dreaded Herobrine. The Two Guardians held the task of protecting while Notch held the task of creating.

And when there is creation...there is destruction. Herobrine held this dreaded task and he was tasked to destroy the worlds that cannot no longer be stable...but Herobrine was envy at Notch's Prime Creation: The Earth. and now...he wished to destroy it as well. But with two powerful Gods protecting it, he will have to destroy the Earth from the inside.

So with a blink of his eyes, Herobrine became a meteor and he crashed onto the Earth...

And his mission began...

But unfortunately for him, the Two Guardians located him and they had a plan as they knew Herobrine would envy Notch's creation...

**Meanwhile...**

Herobrine landed on Earth, but he had to crash into some mountains and kill a few dinosaurs before he can finally stop. He arose from the crater and he looked around, seeing dinosaurs, trees and beautiful lands...

"So...This is my brother's most beloved creation. When there is Creation...there is Destruction, and I shall be happy to hold the task of destroying this world..." Herobrine said as his staff appeared in his hand. He then raised it into the air, and dark clouds began to form...

"Once and for all..." Herobrine said, but Herobrine was then blocked from his tracks when a burst of light blinded him..

"MY BROTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BELOVED CREATION!?" boomed a powerful voice that belong to Notch...

"This planet shall suffer under my wrath Brother! And there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Herobrine shouted loud into the skies.

"On the contrary...I can and I WILL stop you. I shall imprison you in the world YOU alone created. The End. And your powers will be limited and you will no longer be able to teleport anywhere except in the Dark World alone. Now...BE GONE!" Notch's voice boomed as Herobrine slowly disappeared from the Overworld..

Herobrine looked at himself, slowly disappearing.

"WHAT!? NOOOOoooooo..." Herobrine shouted as he disappeared from the Overworld.

"Only when the Ender Lord is killed, then you shall have your powers once again..." Notch said to himself...

"But when you regain your full power, I shall not hesitate to stop you...MYSELF." Notch said, narrowing his eyes.

**Meanwhile...In The End...**

Strange, tall and dark colored creatures called Enderman roamed around the floating island inside a barren void of nothingness. The purple eyed creatures merely roamed around, with Obsidian Pillars with Ender Crystals on top being the only structures in The End...

But INSIDE the End itself is where the dreaded Ender Lord lived. His humanoid form should not be underestimated, as he can pack a punch both in his current form, with his Ender Staff and he can sure pack a hell punch in his Ender Dragon form...

But today...the Ender Lord has a visitor in his dimension...

Herobrine. And the mighty lord of destruction is now in front of the Ender Lord, in chains, his powers so limited he can only levitate things to him. Without his true powers, he can't get out of the seemingly indestructible chains.

Herobrine looked at the Ender Lord, the most powerful of his creation. Herobrine himself created the Endermen, The End dimension and the Ender Lord himself. Herobrine then looked as the Ender Lord bowed down to him.

"Welcome home. Master." the Ender Lord said.

"Ender Lord. I only request one thing." Herobrine said.

"And what would it be, your liege?" the Ender Lord asked.

"In a few eons, Notch will choose one worthy Earthling to protect the Earth from all evil and to destroy you. You are far the most dreaded creature in this world and you will be targeted by the Chosen One and will make an attempt to destroy you. The reason I am saying this to you, is that if you are eradicated, these chains will vanish and I will regain my full power. So..my request is...Are you ready to make the Ultimate Sacrifice for your master?" Herobrine replied.

"I will do anything for your satisfaction...Master." the Ender Lord said, agreeing with Herobrine's request.

"Good...Very...Very...Good..." Herobrine said as his eyes glowed white.

**Many eons later...**

In a NPC Village located on a mountain, the villagers gathered around a house, because the wife of the strongest warrior of the village is now giving new life to a future warrior.

It wasn't long before the villagers heard the cries of new life.

The strongest warrior then came out of the house, holding his new son and carrying it with his arms. He smiled as he can only hope the best for his future warrior.

"Welcome to the world...Steve." the warrior said as Steve opened his eyes for the first time.

**15 years later...**

"Okay son, I thought you everything I know. Mining, Farming, Crafting, Smelting, Enchanting and Brewing and you have seen me fight those monsters when you were young. Now, are you ready to fight those monsters and fight for survival?!" Steve's father asked his son as he wore his iron helmet.

Steve stood beside him, fully clothed in Iron Armor and he picked up the iron sword he just crafted.

"I'm ready dad." Steve said.

"That's good son." His father said, before both of them grabbed their bows and their pack of arrows and they ran out of their house and took a stance just in front of the village walls, and they looked high into the sky until the sun was out of sight and the moon started to rise. They looked back into the grasslands, where they saw zombies, creepers, skeletons, spiders and spider jockeys charging towards the village.

The rest of the villager warriors then assembled just behind Steve and his father while villager warriors equipped with bow and arrows took their stations on top of the village walls.

"CHARGE!" Steve's father shouted and the villager warriors charged towards the attacking horde of monsters and the archers started firing arrows at the attacking horde of monsters. In a few seconds later, both sides clashed and fought to the death, but none of the warriors did any better than Steve and his father.

Steve's targets were mostly zombies, skeletons and spiders, and he charged his way towards the monster horde, slicing off multiple zombie, skeleton and spider heads along the way. He then took a huge jump, before slamming his foot onto a creeper's face, taking it down, before swiftly stabbing its head with his sword, but when Steve pulled back his sword from the Creeper's face, he saw 3 Creepers surrounding him, ready to blow.

Steve then took a big jump and an impressive back flip and he landed on the ground just when the Creepers blew.

Steve then turned around, but was surprised to see a zombie in full leather armor, wielding an iron sword, about to strike Steve, but just before the zombie can fight with Steve, someone stabbed it from behind and sliced its face off with an axe, and the zombie fell down to reveal Steve's father, wielding both an iron axe and an iron sword.

"Thanks dad. Dad, behind you!" Steve shouted, before he threw his sword at the monster behind his father. When his father turned around, he saw the dead body of a witch, holding a poison potion. Steve's father smiled and nodded, before he ran back into the fight. Steve then ran back into the fight as well, killing multiple zombies and skeletons. But then he heard a cry for help.

"AHHHH! HELP!" a voice that belonged to a female shouted and Steve turned his head to see a girl his age pinned down by a skeleton and surrounded by five creepers. She was badly injured and took two arrows to her left knee and she was bleeding badly. Steve hurried to the rescue and without hesitation, pulled the girl out and dragged her to a safe place, before he turned around to see that the skeleton and the creepers chased after them.

"Stay here miss." Steve said, before charging towards the skeleton and the creepers.

"Steve DON'T! They're about to blow!" the girl shouted, but Steve did not listen and he sliced off the skeleton's head off, before stabbing the nearest creeper with his sword, but the other four creepers next to him hissed and Steve closed his eyes and...

BOOM!

The creepers blew, and Steve's iron sword went flying into the air and the girl just watched.

"STEVE!" the girl screamed, and her scream was so loud that Steve's father heard it and turned his head around to see Steve laying down the ground, heavily injured with his armor heavily damaged.

"STEVE! NO!" Steve's father shouted, before running towards his injured son, but an Enderman beat him there. The Enderman stared at Steve, before grabbing his shoulders, before teleporting away along with Steve. Steve's father then stopped at the spot where the creepers blew, and his eyes were filled with fury as he did not manage to save his son.

"NOOOOOO! RAAHH!" Steve's father shouted into the sky in fury, before angrily getting back into the fight, brutally killing all monsters in his path.

"FOR STEVE!" his father shouted, before stabbing a zombie with his sword.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Steve, a worthy player. I see a potential in you. Not only potential, but a good heart. Steve. I know choose you to slay the most dreaded creature in all of Earth: the Ender Lord. And now, as my Chosen One, you shall now live once again..."

**"ARISE! AND FULFILL YOUR DESTINY!"**

* * *

Steve moaned and grunted as he opened his eyes, revealing it was already day time. He stood up and he looked at himself, and for some reason, all of his armor pieces were now gone, he looked fine with no scratches, bruises, or wounds on him and he was now stranded on a beach near a forest. At first glance, Steve already knew that he was VERY far from his home.

"Great. That Enderman must have teleported me here and took my armor and my bow and arrows..." Steve grunted, before looking at the forest behind him.

"My dad thought me everything he knew and he always said that living life is fighting for survival...Now. I think it's time for me to apply all of those lessons for myself." Steve said as he raised his fists into the air.

"Let's go do this!" Steve shouted into the air.

* * *

**And so that's that for the first chapter. This might be an average length or a long story, since the following chapters will contain the ordinary things we do in Minecraft and I have to remember the step by step procedures in order to get to the End, and for that, Steve has to get obsidian, go through the Nether and stuff...**

**Well anyways, hope you liked it! And if you have a suggestion in order to make this story better, leave it in the reviews! **

**Peace!-Btr100**

**I love you all! **


	2. First things in Minecraft

**HELLO THERE EVERYBODY! BTR100 OVER HERE with the second Chapter to my Story: Minecraft: The Chosen One!  
**

**So, I just finsihed my 3rd Quarterly Exam, Christmas Party and Break is tomorrow, and I'll be returning to school at Jan. 6, so FANFICTION TIME! YEAH! **

**So...for inspiration, I checked out every current page of Minecraft: The Awakening, you can find it at deviantART created by Tomboy Comics but I cannot put in the link to the first page so just type it in the search bar. Pretty awesome, and cool plot too. And I'll be putting some ideas from the comic and into this story but in future chapters. Also, in this comic, Steve does not know ANYTHING about women, in fact, he PUNCHED Mindy (girl character Steve meets) by THE FACE and he also thought that her upper private place (There might be kids here) was armor and he actually groped them before attempting to land another PUNCH on Mindy's face. **

**I also red another fanfic story called "Hero's Bane" with 61 chapters and I'm still on Chapter 12. It's about the wrath of Herobrine on a village that made it gloomy and dark and its up to Steve to save the village and stop Herobrine once and for all. **

**Now, I noticed that Herobrines act different on several Fanfic stories. Some act like they're totally mysterious, but feared too. Some act they are truly holding the position to be called scary and know the true meaning of the word, but all Herobrines are stalkers. **

**All Herobrines except mine. **

**My Herobrine (in future chapters) will act much like a power-hungry God of Destruction who wants nothing but revenge on his powerful brother who created the Minecraft Universe and to destroy everything in his way. Especially after being in chains in The End for thousands of Eons!  
And because of that, he will not stalk and he'll just attack his target by total surprise, before overpowering his target. **

**Anyways, off to the story! **

**PEACE!-Btr100**

* * *

Technically, the first thing you do in Minecraft is to find wood so you can make some wooden planks so you can make a crafting table and a couple of sticks so you can make your wooden pickaxe so you can mine some stone quickly.

Well, that's what Steve is doing right now, and he gets the wood...by punching it with his bare fists. No overacting allowed in a survival game anyways...

Steve punched each wood block he saw until they totally crack and turn into small, sizable, blocks of Oak Wood that falls into the ground whenever wood was broken. Stee collected the Oak Wood block, before punching more wood until he got nine Oak Wood block and after collecting nine pieces of Oak Wood, he quickly went off to work.

Steve then turned all of his collected Oak Wood block into Wooden Planks, creating 36 of them. He used four of these wooden planks to build himself a crafting table. Once he finally crafted himself a crafting table, he placed the crafting table near a tree and he went back to his work.

He then used two planks to make himself 4 sticks, and he soon made himself 20 sticks, leaving him with 22 wooden planks. He used this sticks, along with three wooden planks to craft himself a pickaxe, before he finally crafted himself an axe and a sword, taking 8 wooden planks away from him. Using his wooden axe, Steve chopped back the crafting table into a sizable block, put it on his inventory and he ran towards some trees.

Using his wooden axe, he quickly chopped down Oak Wood until he got 20 pieces of Oak Wood blocks. He then placed his crafting table on the ground again, and he turned all of the woods he collected into wooden planks, receiving 64 (full set) pieces of wood planks plus 16 pieces of planks, and with that, he now had 110 pieces of wood planks. He then used 10 of these wood planks to make 40 sticks.

Steve then chopped down his crafting table once again and set off to find a hill to look for some cobblestone.

Steve then found a nearby hill up ahead and he saw that it already had an abundant amount of stone, so he rushed over to the hill, jumped over several blocks, before finally reaching his destination. Steve then picked up his pickaxe and before he started mining the cobblestone, he looked at the sky, to see that it was near noon, and he had to rush.

Steve then quickly mined using his wooden pickaxe, his father thought him that a wooden pickaxe can mine up to 60 blocks until its broken, so Steve can mine up to 60 cobblestones today. He mined and mined and mined until his pickaxe started to get weary. Steve then quickened his mining speed, and he mined one last stone block, just before his wooden pickaxe finally gave in and broke. It broke at the worst time to, as there was a coal ore behind the stone block he just mined.

"Well, I got myself 60 cobblestone. Time to use them." Steve said, before going out of his temporary base and saw that it was already afternoon, so he ran back inside his base and placed his crafting table. He then used the crafting table to place 8 cobblestones formed in a ring position, which formed the furnace. He quickly placed the furnace right next to the crafting table, before going back to his crafting table.

He then used the sticks he crafted earlier, along with the cobblestone, to make himself a stone sword, a stone pickaxe and a stone axe. Steve then put all of his stone tools into his inventory and he prepared his stone pickaxe, preparing to mine once more. He then mined four more cobblestone, before he started to mine the coal ores.

He mined and he mined until all of the coal ores in his sights have vanished. It was a lucky start for him today, finding five pieces of coal. He then decided to mine some cobblestone to see if there is any other coal ores hiding behind the stone. After finding 11 pieces of coal, he quickly ran back to his crafting table and crafted himself some torches using sticks and all of the coal he just obtained. He managed to craft himself 44 torches.

"Okay. That's a good start. I got a nice stone sword and a decent amount of torches. All I need is some armor, just in case I came across a deep cave." Steve said and he ran outside of his temporary base, looking at the sky to see it was only hours until sundown.

"My father thought me how to make armor for myself. If I'm going to find a starting armor, it's going to be leather. And for that, I need to find some cows." Steve said, before looking down the hill, to see lots of sheep, pig and several cows grazing at the grass.

"Time to kill some cows before sundown." Steve said, before running down the hill again.

Luckily for Steve, animals only run away when they are attacked, so he quickly rushed over to the nearest cow and killed it with his stone sword and strangely for Steve, the other animals never noticed. Only the cow being attacked attempted to run away until it ultimately met its demise. Steve then rushed over to the other cows and killed them with his stone sword, some cows dropping leather while some cows did not, but all of them dropped raw pork. Luckily for Steve, he found ten cows in the area, and he got himself 12 pieces of leather. He then looked into the sky to see it was sundown already and he quickly rushed towards his base.

Steve then rushed quickly inside his base, before building a cobblestone wall and placing one torch in the middle of his base to light it up. He then ran towards his crafting table and he began to make some leather armor pieces. However, Steve only managed to make a leather chestplate and leather boots, but he quickly wore them, just in case and Enderman decides to teleport into his place.

"Guess I better do some half-minute mining before I go to sleep." Steve said, before picking up his stone pickaxe and running towards the spot where he just mined some coal ore. He then mined several pieces of cobblestone, thirteen pieces to be exact. He then mined another stone block, before he saw a cobblestone placed on the wall. Steve was confused, before deciding to mine it, as there might be treasure behind the cobblestone. He mined the cobblestone, to see a chest, surrounded with four torches around it.

"Well, this is really a good start on me." Steve said happily, his grin wide on his face. He opened the chest, but much to his disappointment, he only saw two books, but his curiosity got the better of his disappointment as he wondered...

"Why would there be books here on a chest behind a cobblestone wall surrounded with torches?" Steve asked himself, before looking at the floor the chest was standing on, to see oak wooden planks and a lot of cobwebs.

"Wooden planks? Hmm..some miners must have abandoned this place." Steve wondered, before grabbing the books, chopping the chest because he felt too lazy to craft one for himself. He then sat down right next to his furnace and he grabbed the books from his inventory bag and placed it on his lap. He then grabbed the book on top and opened it, and began to read it.

But before Steve can read it, his eyes suddenly glowed light blue and visions start to flash in his mind:

**_Two girls were out in the lands. The girl on the left has red hair in a ponytail, with blue eyes and she wore a purple t-shirt with blue shorts a few inches below the knee and she wore her inventory bag and she also wore a bag for her arrows and she had a necklace, with a bow & arrow drawing on the necklace, symbolizing that she is an archer._**

**_The other girl had orange brown hair that flows down towards her shoulders. She had green eyes and she wore a turquoise t-shirt with a creeper face on it, and she wore light blue shorts. She had a scabbard strapped on her back carrying her iron sword. _**

**_Both girls were equipped with their iron pickaxes, and they were headed towards a big cave. To mark it, the red-headed girl placed two redstone torches at the entrance of the cave, before they went on their way towards the cave..._**

Steve then rubbed his head, groaning with the vision finally over.

"Damn. What was all that about?" Steve said, before he finally red the book he was holding...

_**Day 23: **_

_**It has been weeks since me and my sister, Ashley were out in the lands to search for Steve. Even though we are trying our best to survive on our own, and we were nearly killed by a bunch of zombies and creepers a bunch of times, me and Ashley are still not going to give up on finding Steve. Steve was a good guy in our town, always helping out whenever he could and he was also a good fighter, which makes sense since he is the son of Dan Williams, the strongest warrior in our village. **_

_**As I was an archer for our village's protection against mobs that rise in the night, I saw how Steve and his father fought well during Steve's first time actually participating in a battle against a large horde of mobs. For a rookie, his moves were slick and I saw how he saved a girl from multiple creepers and a skeleton and that's when Steve was found lost, as I saw that he was blew up by creepers and teleported away by an enderman. **_

_**Well, I just basically said the story of why we are finding him in the wilderness. Tomorrow, we're going to have a move-on and we are going to have to abandon this base with my sister. **_

_**I just hope we can find him soon, wherever he is...**_

_**- Lea**_

Steve was really baffled by what he just red.

"So there is someone out there looking for me. Okay, better read this second book. This might belong to her sister." Steve said, before opening the second book and began to read it:

_**Day 23: **_

_**Well, that trip to that large cave was AWESOME! We fought lots of zombies and skeletons, and we were nearly killed by a bunch of creepers and I also saw an Enderman, luckily it was looking on the floor, so it did not attack us. We found large amounts of iron so we can make another sword. **_

_**Well, our mining progress isn't as lucky as our true objective: Finding Steve and bringing him back to the village. We haven't find him for days! I just hope that after he finds this book, he can get a track to where we are, so we hidden some chests for him if he ever found this book. There are three of them hidden, and one of them has a map that tells the location of where we are about to go. We know every cave and every mineshaft's location in this land, and we're about to go to a big one.  
**_

_**I just hope he finds them. Time is running out. **_

_**We're getting a move on tomorrow. I hope Steve mines this part of the mountain, so we already smelted some cobblestone back into stone so that it won't be too suspicious. We also mined some coal ores using my pickaxe with the Silk Touch enchantment, so that our base would be TOTALLY disguised. **_

_**Well...until again..I guess. **_

_**- Ashley**_

Steve then put the books back in his inventory bag and he picked up his stone pickaxe again, before jumping back down into the spot where he found the chest, hoping that what their diary said was true. He started mining some stone blocks, revealing more wooden plank floors. He mined and mined, hoping to find the three chests that were in their abandoned base according to the girls' diary.

However, while he was mining the stone away, he was so focused on finding the chests, that he accidentally stepped on a pressure plate and Steve only noticed this when he heard the sound of TNT about to detonate.

"Uh oh."

BOOM!

Steve was thrown back and he landed on his back from the large explosion, with Cobblestone and Oak Wood planks scattered all around him. Despite the heavy and severe injury he just received, Steve pulled himself back up and rubbed his head, before picking up his stone pick-axe.

"Wow. I did not die from that. And damn. Those girls got a lot of TNT, I can tell." Steve said as he rubbed his said, looking into the blast area to see the three chests waiting to be opened.

"Looks like they weren't hidden after all." Steve said, before walking towards them and he opened the chest to his left, and what he saw was a ton of iron ore, in fact, a full set of Iron Ore, a full set of coal, one bed and a written paper. Steve took all of them and put it inside his inventory bag. He then took out the paper and red it. It was a list of symbols found when reading an Enchanting Table Book. Steve's father already thought him this stuff so he put the paper back to the chest.

He then checked out the second chest and he groaned at what he saw. It was full of iron tools and even had iron armor. It held and Iron Sword, Pickaxe, Axe and an Iron Hoe. It also included a full set of sticks and all Iron Armor pieces. Steve never liked playing the easy game. He always wanted a challenge, but these girls are making everything too easy for him, but he should atleast be thankful.

He took every iron tool except the hoe, all of the sticks and all of the Iron Armor pieces from the chest into his bag. He took off his leather boots and chestplate and put them inside the chest, and he immediately wore the Iron Armor. After wearing the armor, he then checked out the contents of the last chest.

The last chest only included the paper that holds the location of where they will be going. He then took it out of the chest and looked at the paper. It showed a picture of a large cave, the entrance was so big you can already tell that the cave will be massive. That's the only thing the paper showed, only showing the mark they will leave on the cave entrance: two redstone torches.

Steve rubbed his eyes.

"That's just like the one from my vision!" Steve said, putting the paper back into his bag and he ran back towards his crafting table and furnace. He took all of his iron ores and put them inside his furnace to be smelted. He then put the full stack of coal he just obtained inside the furnace as fuel.

He then placed the bed in the opposite corner of his crafting table and furnace and he lied down on it.

"Well...this was a pretty good start." Steve said to himself, before closing his eyes and drifting quickly into sleep.

* * *

**Well that's it for today folks! **

**Well, it seems that Steve got a good start, already unlocking the resources of iron! But let see if he can face the challenges ahead! **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	3. Into a Cave

**HELLO THERE EVERYBODY! BTR100 OVER HERE with the third Chapter to my Story: Minecraft: The Chosen One!  
**

**So, since we are coming back to school on January 6, and it's only 4 days left until Christmas, I'm going to keep updating, so as to not miss so much of the Christmas Break. Whenever I have nothing to do, I always plan scenes for my future chapters.  
**

**So, the only special thing I did lately is read the Awakening again, they have two new pages of Chapter 2, so go to deviantART to go check it out, its AWESOME! Just exclude the minor grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**So. Steve had a good start, already having unlocked the resources of Iron. But will he use it well? And will he find the cave the two strange girls: Lea and Ashley are currently in? What challenges await him? Let's find out! **

**Ooooh! ALMOST FORGOT!**

**Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER OWN MINECRAFT! This awesome and epic blocky game belongs to Notch and the Mojang Team! I'm just a part of its million players...**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Steve, still wearing his Iron armor, then opened his eyes, waking up from a good night's sleep. He then quickly got up and looked at his furnace, with the flames extinguished, meaning that all of the Iron Ores are smelted into Iron Ingots. He opened his furnace, collected the leftover coal and the 64 pieces of smelted Iron Ingots.

He then looked at his inventory bag, since he had and Iron Sword and Iron Axe strapped onto his back, with his Iron Pickaxe placed on his belt, he was thinking of throwing his stone sword, stone pickaxe and his stone axe away, but he discarded that idea, planning to use his stone and iron sword together in a fight, thinking of saving his iron axe first by using the stone axe and he also planned to mine it all out with his stone pickaxe until it broke.

Using his stone axe, he chopped back his crafting table into his bag and he used his stone pickaxe to mine the furnace back into his bag. He then used his stone axe to chop back the bed and put it inside his inventory bag. When he had nothing important left in the little base, he mined the cobblestone wall and he then set off to his survival adventure.

Since Steve just woke up, he can still hear the sounds of zombies and skeletons groaning in pain as they were getting burned by the sun's light. Even in daylight, he should still expect danger, as creepers never burn in the sunlight and they explode on your back when you least expect it. Since Steve had a lot of sticks in his bag, he planned on finding some spiders for strings and gravel for flint and chickens for feather so he can craft himself a bow and an arrow.

But he needed to find a cave or a beach first for gravel, wait for the night for lots of spiders to spawn and he had to find chickens in the wilderness.

"Well...Fighting for survival has never been easy anyways." Steve said as he roamed around the hills to find a cave, while also attempting to find chickens, as his father once told him that he found some chickens in the hills when he was attempting to find some food. He then continued to walk and walk, hoping to find a nearby cave and start mining.

But as he was mining, he heard a hiss. A hiss that Steve will always be afraid off.

The hiss of a Creeper.

Steve's eyes widened and he ran away atleast 8 blocks away from the Creeper. The creeper stopped its detonation and he charged towards Steve. Steve then quickly grabbed his stone axe and he threw it at the Creeper, the stone axe landing a head shot to the creeper. The creeper couldn't take the head shot and it fell down the ground, before vanishing away, leaving the stone axe behind and also two pieces of gunpowder.

Steve then ran towards the creeper's spot and he grabbed his stone axe, before noticing the two pieces of gunpowder as well as glowing orbs that float near to it. Steve then picked up the gunpowder, now planning to find some sand in order to make some TNT, but he was still confused with the glowing orbs.

"What are those things that father told me that is needed for Enchanting items again? Oh yeah! XP Points!" Steve said to himself, and he picked up the orbs, his XP bar nearly filling up until he had one full set of XP points. Steve then set off his way again, after looking around to see no more creepers.

Steve then climbed up all of the small hills he could find, but he can't see any entrances to a cave, nor did he saw a ravine. The biggest thing he ever saw in the hills was the last hill he climbed. It had only had a few grass blocks and that hill was made up of mostly stone blocks, with coal ore veins being visible in the distance. However, Steve didn't want the coal, he already had an ample supply of it inside his bag.

After failing to find a cave for nearly hours, he decided to go into the forest instead, in hopes to find some chicken. He was getting a bit hungry from climbing up three hills in a row and sprinting so many times as he thought he found a cave entrance, but it was only a hole. Not only than that, he also need to find feather, just in case he managed to find flint so he can finally make some arrows.

After a few minutes passed in searching through the forest, Steve finally heard some chickens and managed to find some, 5 chickens to be exact, wandering around the field. He then pulled out his stone sword and he quickly ran towards the nearest chicken and quickly killed it, receiving two pieces of feather and one piece of raw chicken. He then killed all of the chickens in the area, receiving 5 pieces of raw chicken meat and six pieces of feathers.

Steve then set up his furnace under the nearest tree he could find and he inserted all pieces of his raw chicken meat, before inserting some coal for fuel. All of his raw chicken meat began to cook and while waiting, Steve marked the tree with a torch, before setting off to the nearest hill, hoping to find a cave entrance on the other side.

Steve then climbed up the hill, quickly reaching the top before jumping a few blocks down to the other side. He tilted his head to the right to find no cave entrance, but when he looked to his left, he saw a cave entrance, with a Creeper guarding the entrance. When the creeper wasn't suspecting it, Steve grabbed his stone axe, before throwing it towards the creeper, the stone axe landing a headshot.

Steve then quickly charged towards the creeper and kicked it on the face, sending the creeper down the ground, finally killed as it vanished into the air. He then grabbed the piece of gunpowder that it dropped, the XP orbs and his stone axe. But as he grabbed his stone axe, he felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder.

"AAH!" Steve shouted in pain as he looked to see an arrow on his shoulder, managing to penetrate through his iron armor and into his skin, but not too deep, although it was still painful. Steve then looked inside a cave to see a skeleton, preparing another arrow. Steve then threw his sword axe towards the skeleton in anger, the stone axe hitting the skeleton in the stomach area and it was completely dismantled when the stone axe hit. The skeleton then vanished into the air, leaving one arrow and two pieces of bone.

Steve then grabbed the XP orbs, the arrow and the bones that the Skeleton dropped as well as his stone axe. He then looked at the darkness that is in front of him and not seeing any walls that marked the end of the cave, Steve was confident that this cave is going to be a big one. Steve marked the cave entrance with two torches, before going back up the hill, despite the arrow on his shoulder.

Steve then went back to his furnace, to see that all pieces of his raw chicken meat were know cooked. He then put the coal supply back into his bag and he took the cooked chicken meat in his bag as well, taking two pieces in his hand. He then proceeded to eat his lunch, and after a couple of minutes, he devoured the two pieces of cooked chicken meat in his hands, feeling full again.

Steve then looked at his left shoulder, looking at the arrow that was still stuck in there. He then merely pulled it out of his shoulder, surprisingly not feeling any pain at all. He then looked at the sharp tip, still looking good despite penetrating through iron armor. He then joined it with hi other arrow in his bag, mined back the furnace and put it inside his bag and he set off towards the cave.

Steve then entered the cave, no signs of fear showing on his face. A few seconds after walking inside the cave, he then put a torch on the wall, lighting a small part of the huge cave up a bit, but after placing the torch on the wall, he heard two zombies groaning. In fact, the zombies were really close as the groans and moans were so loud to Steve's ears.

After a few seconds, two zombies appeared in front of Steve, walking slowly towards him. Steve then replaced his stone axe with his stone sword, not wanting to wear out the stone axe. He then knocked down the nearest zombie with his stone sword, before stabbing the zombie's head with his sword. Steve then quickly landed a kick to the second zombie's face, and it was so fast, someone would think that Steve has a fast reflex. Steve then stabbed the zombie by the stomach with his stone sword, before drawing it out again, watching the zombie fell down the floor.

Both zombies then disappeared into thin air, both zombies dropping rotten flesh and XP points. Steve then grabbed the three pieces of rotten flesh and the XP points on the floor and he continued on his way, holding his stone sword on his right hand, with his torch on his left hand.

As Steve ventured through the cave, he placed torches on the wall from time to time, both serving as a light source and markers in case he ever wanted to go out of the cave. Currently, Steve is going only through one direction, which is good as he didn't yet meet intersections that will cause him to get lost. Right now, Steve has mined seven pieces of iron ore, not mining coal ores as he had a huge amount of coal in his bag.

Then...as Steve continued his venture, he heard familiar moans, groans and a familiar sound.

He had heard the sound of several zombies and two to three spiders coming his way through the darkness. Steve then placed a torch on the wall, to see three zombies and two spiders charging towards him. The three zombies looked different from one another. The first one wore full leather armor, the second zombie is currently holding an iron sword, while the last one is currently holding an iron pickaxe and wearing a gold (budder!) helmet.

Steve could only think that they were miners that unfortunately and ultimately met the dreaded curse of death. He then focused on battling the spiders first, as they were the quick ones. The nearest spider then tackled Steve and pinned him down the ground, but Steve held up his stone sword and held it against the spider's face, preventing the spider from biting him. Then, Steve showed his strength by throwing the spider off of him and towards the wall, before stabbing its head with his stone sword.

Steve then faced the second spider, slicing one of its legs off with his sword, before quickly grabbing his stone axe from his back and throwing it towards the spider, landing on one of its many eyes. Steve then landed one final stab using his stone sword on its head, before the spider ultimately met its demise. Both spiders then vanished into thin air, both dropping a spider eye and two pieces of string. He then collected all 4 pieces of string and the spider eye.

He then faced the three former-miner zombies that were slowly charging towards him. Steve then prepared both his stone sword and axe, before he charged quickly towards the leather armored zombie. He sliced his stone sword towards the zombie's chest, a large slash mark penetrating through the zombie's rotten skin and leather armor. Steve then sliced the zombie's head off using his stone axe.

Steve then quickly turned around just in time to dodge the sword swipe the second zombie made. The zombie then prepared to slash at Steve again, but Steve blocked the zombie's sword with his axe, before stabbing the zombie with his stone sword, before drawing it back for the zombie to fell down the floor. Steve then looked at the last zombie slowly charging at him with its pickaxe. Steve then threw his axe and it landed on the zombie's face, but still the zombie slowly walked towards him. He then grabbed the second zombie's iron sword, before throwing it at the zombie's stomach, before finishing off the zombie by slicing its body into two.

All of the zombies then vanished into thin air, only one of them dropping rotten flesh. Steve then picked up the XP orbs and the single piece of rotten flesh. He then saw an arrow flew and landed next to the torch he placed. He then turned back to see three skeletons preparing to fire their arrows towards Steve. Steve then jumped high into the air, before slicing the nearest skeleton into two with his stone sword. He then grabbed the second Skeleton by the head, before throwing it into the wall, getting dismantled when it crashed. He then kicked the last skeleton and pinned him down, before crushing its skull with his own foot.

Steve then took the bow from the last skeleton's hands before all of the skeletons vanished into thin air. The bow still looked new and Steve could only think that either the Skeleton just killed another player and took his new bow, or the skeleton was a player who died with a new bow. He then picked up all of the arrows that were scattered around the place and he continued his way.

After a few minutes of walking, Steve finally found himself having to choose which way to go. The right path consisted of a lava fall, and he saw three zombies looking at it. Steve then looked at the right path, seeing three torches placed on the wall. Curious with the torches, Steve went down the right path, wanting to know if another miner was around the caves..

He then ran towards the torches, before looking to see another entrance to a room which had a torch placed on the middle. Steve then ran towards the single chest that was placed in the room. But when he placed his hand on the chest, his eyes glowed bright blue and he began to have another vision.

_**Steve then saw himself standing in a wide open field, with a man in front of him, looking at the ground. They both have the same clothing and the same weaponry, which was a diamond sword, but much to his surprise, when the man faced him, his eyes glowed white and he smirked with evil in his mind...**_

_**"At last...We meet. Steve."** _

Steve shook his head as he quickly recovered, and rubbed his still aching head.

"What the heck was that about?" Steve said to himself as he opened the chest, he found 60 pieces of arrows and 20 pieces of TNT. He took the arrows and he now had a full set of arrows (64 pieces) and he also took the TNT, planning to use it against large group of mobs, but after he collected the contents of the chest, he heard the walls and the floor break and crack.

After a few seconds, the floor burst, rocks flying everywhere as zombies began to crawl up from underground, the walls went down as creepers, skeletons and spiders and even a few endermen ran out and the large horde of mobs quickly surrounded Steve and even blocked the exit. Steve then looked at the mobs that were about to fight him and prepared his stone sword and axe, and there was no use in avoiding sights with the Endermen as they were already hostile when they burst in.

Steve then retracted his sword as he returned it on his bag, before grabbing a piece of his TNT supply. His grip on his axe tightened as he prepared to throw the TNT block.

"Let's play." Steve said.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Basically the start of Steve's search for the two strange girls: Lea and Ashley. **

**I remember my Minecraft experience that I was roaming down a ravine when I heard a hiss from a creeper. I shouted before quickly running away and I shot the creeper with a number of arrows. I also remember the time when I was in a deep cave, and I found every resource, gold, lapis lazuli and even some redstone! Heck, I even found Obsidian but I'm only stuck with Iron Pickaxe. I found every resource EXCEPT diamond! I was so pissed, it took me several minutes before I finally found diamond! XD**

**So, how is Steve going to handle the mobs surrounding him? **

**Until next time! **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	4. Battle in the Caves!

**HELLO THERE EVERYBODY! BTR100 OVER HERE with the fourth Chapter to my Story: Minecraft: The Chosen One!  
**

**Okay, so while not doing anything in my house, let me update this story! **

**After playing a little bit of Minecraft, I'm going to update this. The other mods that I'm playing on Minecraft are getting...kinda boring. Honestly, I'm going to try out the Herobrine's Return mod that Sky and MinecraftUniverse played. It's like one of the few mods that actually has a story. I'm gonna have to try it out sometime...  
**

**And when I do, I'll die A LOT XD. I have seen the pain, torture and deaths Sky and MinecraftUniverse experienced while on their mission to defeat Herobrine once again. Just like them, the bosses won't bug me, the mobs will. **

**Also, before I start this Fanfic, I suggest you check out the Derpy Squids mod and also Sky's video about it! The Derpy Squids Mod Showcase and "When Squids Strike!" video. The latter video is about the Squidarmy finally attacking and kidnapping one of the SkyArmy's own..and...you know what's gonna happen.. **

**Well, I said my piece!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Minecraft...**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Steve, wearing full iron battle armor, holding his stone sword on his right hand. His stone sword has been of assistance to him on fighting the many zombies, spiders, skeletons and creepers he had encountered in the cave, and now, it was halfway down and fighting all of the mobs that were currently surrounding him, will break the stone sword.

And on his left hand is a block of TNT that he collected earlier from the chest the two strange girls: Lea and Ashley must have left for him in case he came across this place. He also obtained 60 pieces of arrows and with the arrows he collected earlier, he now had a full set, which puts his bow that he collected earlier from a skeleton into some proper use.

He then studied the surrounding mobs around him. Almost every zombie that he saw is either holding a weapon or wearing armor. He saw atleast every type ad tier of swords, weapons and armor the zombies were utilizing, he even saw a zombie with a diamond chestplate. The same goes for the skeletons, but he saw a few skeletons hold a sword that is either stone or iron instead of a bow. Spiders, two zombies and a creeper blocked the entrance/exit and every Endermen's eyes glowed brightly and they showed their fangs.

Steve was vastly outnumbered and even with Iron Armor and backup Iron Weapons, he will still stand no chance against this many monsters. He held the TNT block in his left hand and he tightened his grip on the explosive block, crafted using sand and gunpowder. He then looked at the exit and looked at the vast number of spiders, zombies and a creeper blocking it.

"Let's play." Steve smirked.

Steve then quickly threw the block of TNT towards the spiders blocking his exit. The TNT block exploded on contact and the explosion was so large and strong that all of the mobs blocking his way died and Steve quickly ran towards the exit as fast as he can, with the mobs finally starting to chase him, the Skeletons already firing arrows at him.

Steve quickly got out of the room full of mobs, before throwing five blocks of TNT at the room's ceiling, all TNT blocks exploding on contact and destroying the roof, with a bunch of stone and bricks falling down on the mobs and it crashed down on them, causing a cloud of dust to impair Steve's vision. The dust cloud didn't last long and Steve could finally see that the room is now full of bricks and stones instead of mobs.

However, Steve still grabbed his stone axe, never forgetting about the Endermen. He already knew that they teleported away and are about to strike him anytime now. Steve then heard groans and he turned his head back to see the three zombies he saw earlier from the right path. Steve prepared his stone weapons as the three zombies closed in on him.

Steve then threw his stone axe at the farthest zombie, and the stone axe landed on the zombie's face, but the zombie continued charging. Steve then stabbed the nearest zombie, before slicing its head off and he threw the zombie head at the second zombie, who was knocked back. He then drew back the stone axe from the third zombie's face, before slamming it onto the second zombie's stomach area, before stabbing its head with his sword. He then drew back both of his stone weapons, before stabbing the last zombie with his stone sword.

The three re-dead zombies then vanished into thin air, dropping XP Orbs and rotten flesh. Steve collected the XP Orbs but he threw away the rotten flesh.

He looked at his stone weaponry. His stone sword could break after a couple more battles with some zombies and the same goes for his stone axe too, after dismantling Skeletons completely and piercing through zombie, creeper and spider heads. It looked like it just chopped off an entire forest down, thanks to the skeletons' hard bones. He then prepared his wore down weaponry as he listened to the sounds of Endermen about to appear.

For a while...nothing happened, but then he saw the purple particles that surrounds an Enderman come from behind the wall. He looked around, but he saw no Enderman, nor could he hear their purring sounds. Steve had an experience with Enderman before and he very well knew the sounds they make sounds like a kitten with a deep voice purring.

Then when he least expected it, he was suddenly forced to twist around his back and he saw a very angry Enderman, its eyes glowing brighter than ever. The enderman mercilessly knocked Steve down, before holding both of his hands and knocking both of his stone weapons, completely pinning Steve into the floor. The Enderman taunted Steve with its fangs and its purple, soulless eyes, it was launching its head towards Steve's, like it was trying to maul his head off.

Steve groaned as he struggled to push the Enderman off of him, but it was too strong, despite what its slender body would suggest. He then looked at his legs, which were not being held by the Enderman, and Steve smirked, before raising his feet, before slamming them into the Enderman's stomach, knocking the slender, black monster off of him. Steve quickly grabbed his stone weaponry, before attempting to slash at the Enderman, but it quickly teleported away.

"Grr...this Enderman is really pissing me off. And that's just one of them!" Steve said to himself as he held his stone sword and axe very tightly. He looked around to see if any more monsters are in the area, but as soon as he looked into the cave, he heard the groans and moans of zombies and the sounds of skeletons walking towards him. Steve then looked at the room entrance to see three zombies and three skeletons coming out, apparently not scratched from a bunch of bricks falling on top of their rotten and fragile heads.

"Oh scrap." Steve said, before dodging three arrows that were fired towards him. When the skeletons grabbed another arrow to fire, Steve quickly threw his axe towards the nearest charging zombie and the axe landed on its chest. Holding his sword tightly, he jumped high, before slamming his foot onto the second zombie, using it as a boost for his second jump to be higher. The skeletons fired three more arrows at him, but all of them missed, before one skeleton was crushed by Steve's landing.

Steve slammed his sword onto the skeleton's head, bashing it out of the skeleton's body and the headless body went limp and fell down. A zombie then charged towards him, but Steve stabbed the zombie in the chest, before kicking it down. The zombie that was hit by the stone axe still lived and was still charging towards Steve, but he quickly grabbed his axe before stabbing the zombie's head with his sword, finally killing the zombie. He then grabbed the zombie and used it as a shield against the skeleton's arrows.

While holding the dead zombie with his left hand, Steve then confronted the last zombie, attempting to slice its head off but the zombie surprisingly managed to dodge the sword, but it still managed to hit its arm and Steve severed it off. When the zombie Steve was holding received enough arrows, Steve threw the dead zombie towards the skeleton, crushing the skeleton with the zombie's weight.

Steve then grabbed his stone axe once again, before slamming it onto the zombie's head, before brutally severing the zombie's head off, the headless body of the zombie falling down the ground. The monsters around him then disappeared into thin air, including the zombie head that Steve managed to rip off. Steve then tightened his grip on his stone sword and axe, still not finished with his battle with the Enderman.

"Now where would you go?" Steve wondered to himself...

The Enderman then teleported behind Steve, holding a cobblestone block in its hands. It was about to slam the cobblestone onto Steve's head, but the miner heard the Enderman teleport back and he avoided the cobblestone swing just in time. The miner then tightened his grip on his stone weapons, before the Enderman threw the cobblestone block at Steve, but Steve sliced it in half with his stone sword. Steve then charged towards the Enderman, who picked up another cobblestone block and threw it towards Steve, but the miner jumped above the block and he threw his axe in mid-air, landing on the Enderman's face.

The tall, slender black entity screamed in pain, attempting to remove the axe that has pierced through its skin. Steve, however jumped on the Enderman and pinned him down pretty quickly, before slamming his stone sword onto the Enderman's chest. The enderman's black skin then began to glow purple, before it screamed loudly with its horrible voice, its body disappearing as ender particles flew everywhere.

Steve then stood up again, picking up his stone weapons and looking for any more Enderman around the area. He saw several Enderman in the room, and all of them could still be targeting Steve. His weapons were now worn out from the battle he had, and its not over yet.

But what Steve didn't know is that the rest of the Endermen were actually still in the room, watching the miner took care of their fellow Enderman, and their zombie and skeleton allies. They were communicating to each other, talking about Steve.

"So...this is the Chosen One." one of the Enderman said.

"Yes. We need to inform our Lord about this so he would know his appearance when he travels to our land." another Enderman said. The two Endermen then looked at the Enderman right behind them. He nodded his head, before releasing some Ender Particles at the pile of bricks around them. When the particles landed at the bricks a bright glow appeared beneath the pile of blocks.

A few seconds later, two creepers, five zombies, three skeletons and four spiders emerged from the bricks. Apparently, Endermen can heal or even revive others with their Ender Particles. All of the zombies were holding weapons: two were holding iron swords, one held a bow as well as wearing full gold armor and the other two held an iron axe. One of the three skeletons was holding a stone sword instead of a bow and one of the four spiders had a skeleton riding on it.

The three Endermen then nodded at each other, before they teleported away.

Steve then heard the zombies groan as he held his stone weaponry. He looked behind him to see the fifteen mobs charge at him, with the two creepers being the first in line as they charged quickly at Steve, followed by the three spiders and the spider jockey, then next were the skeletons, the one holding the sword being in lead. And lastly, the zombies, the zombie wearing gold armor seeming to be the leader.

Despite the big number of monsters, Steve had no signs of fear in his eyes or face.

He then used his stone axe and slammed it onto the nearest Creeper's face, before quickly stabbing the next creeper in the head with his stone sword. The creepers vanished into thin air, leaving their gunpowder and XP orbs. He then next faced the spiders, blocking the arrows with his stone sword from the spider jockey. Steve then threw his stone axe and it managed to hit the Skeleton, knocking it off the spider and even managing to kill it. He then stabbed the nearest spider in the head, his stone sword piercing through one of its many eyes.

Steve then noticed another spider about to jump on him, but he quickly blocked the spider using his stone sword, before finishing the spider off with his axe, slamming the axe towards the spider's head. He then charged towards the next spider, using his axe to cut off one of its many legs, before stomping the spider on the face, before stabbing the spider. The next spider nearly managed to grab him, but Steve dodged the attack just in time. He then sliced the spider's head off using his sword.

Three arrows then flew by Steve and landed on the wall right in front of him and he turned around to see the three skeletons, the one with the sword charging quickly towards the miner. Steve then blocked the skeleton's sword swipe with his own sword, before quickly kicking the skeleton, sending the skeleton flying towards its own, crashing on one of the skeletons and they both were dismantled on contact. Steve then ducked to dodge the next arrow and he quickly charged towards the last skeleton, pushing and sending it falling down the floor, before stomping its skull hard enough to actually break the skull.

Steve then heard the groaning and he looked to see the five zombies charging in on him, the golden armored leader firing three consecutive arrows with its bow. Steve quickly blocked all three arrows using his stone sword. Getting annoyed, Steve threw his stone axe at a zombie who held an iron axe and the stone axe hit the zombie in the head. The miner then grabbed one block of TNT from his bag, and he quickly threw it towards the group of zombies in front of him.

**BOOM!**

The single explosion was large, it even managed to knock Steve onto the floor. The smoke cleared pretty quickly and the TNT block caused a small hole, but one zombie remained, and it was the leader, but all pieces of its golden armor were destroyed, not managing to survive the explosion. The zombie fired another arrow, but Steve dodged the arrow, before stabbing the unarmored zombie in the chest, quickly killing the zombie.

With all monsters now dead, Steve then walked over towards the small hole, picking up his stone axe that surprisingly survived the explosion, but it was severely damaged as a result. He then sat down for a while and ate some of his cooked Chicken Meat. Confidence inside him that the Endermen will not bother with him anymore, Steve then left the strange room, and set off to exit the cave, having encountered enough trouble. Before he left the cave, he looked at the other path, and it was strangely also filled with bricks, some of them getting burned in the lava.

Steve then merely took the path towards the exit, hoping to find another cave.

**Meanwhile...**

Inside The End, lots of explosions occurred. Flames spread out all across the land and many Enderman began to die from the fireballs and flame streams that came from the sky. Ender Crystals were destroyed, the Obsidian Pillars were knocked down, and large holes were drilled by a large creature. But what could be causing all of the havoc inside the barren place.

Yup. The Ender Lord in the form of the Ender Dragon is fighting yet another player. The player is coated with enchanted diamond armor and he was equipped with his diamond sword and bow. However, despite the player having diamond protection and sword, he was still running away from the Ender Dragon's multiple fire balls and fire streams. The Ender Dragon flew so fast, that the player couldn't hit the dragon with his arrows.

"Oh my Notch! I'm going to die! I'm too young to die!" the player shouted as he ran away from the Ender Dragon that was chasing him.

The mighty dragon then fired a snowball at the player and it managed to hit the young adventurer, slowing his running speed, causing him to panic even more.

"Oh no! Please wear off! Wear off! Wear off! wear off! Wear off!" the Player shouted desperately as his running speed slowed down. The Ender Dragon then took the chance and he flew high up in the sky, before quickly flying back down again. With the player vulnerable and stuck to his spot, The Ender Dragon mercilessly bashed the player and itself towards the ground, drilling yet another hole and he bashed the player into the void, where the player fell and fell into the bottomless pit of death.

As the player fell and fell further towards the bottomless pit of death, he slowly began to disappear from the world and after a few seconds, his body completely vanished into the thin air, the tear that escaped from his eyes turning into ashes that were blown away.

The Ender Dragon roared loudly, before his body glowed purple and his form changed. He then descended into the ground in his Enderman form, holding his Ender Staff. He raised his staff into the air, and all damages that was caused by their battle were now fixed. He then teleported away towards his own quarters, where the Lord of Destruction: Herobrine is kept.

"My master. Where am I going to find a worthy opponent so I may sacrifice myself in order to free you from your dreaded curse." The Ender Lord said, kneeling down in front of Herobrine, despite being chained in front of him.

"I have told you before. The Chosen One will come to your land in order to face you. But You must wait. He still has a lot to go through. And if he succeeds in destroying you, I will destroy him myself and I will finish what I have started with my brother. And this universe shall now my power..." Herobrine replied, just as three Enderman teleported into the room and kneeled down in front of Him and the Ender Lord.

"We ask for your apologies if we had interrupted your conversation with our Creator, but we have found the one miner who should succeed in destroying you." the Enderman said, and the Ender Lord nodded, and all three Endermen stood up again.

The silent Enderman then gathered up as many Ender Particles as possible, before forming the purple mist into the shape of a ball, and the ball began to show the image to the Ender Lord. The Ender Lord then looked through the image, seeing Steve as he killed the Enderman.

"So...this is the miner Notch chose to destroy me..." the Ender Lord said, before he raised his staff into the air.

"I will be waiting for him..."

* * *

**Well, that's that for the fourth chapter! **

**Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you atleast give me a review, and tell me some ideas or even advice so I can make this story better! **

**Well, anyways! See you next time! **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	5. Mob Stories

**HELLO THERE EVERYBODY! BTR100 OVER HERE with the fifth Chapter to my Story: Minecraft: The Chosen One!  
**

**So...we already celebrated Christmas here in the Philippines. So, before writing this chapter, I want to say: MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I LOVE YOU ALL! And most of all, I just want to say Thank You.. **

**2013 was really a great Fanfiction Year for me. 10 out of my 13 stories are published this year, with my greatest 2013 story being my Ben 10: When The Faction Returned. Not only that, but I also met two new Fanfic friends! Axle the Hedgehog and Jakevoronkov1! And that reminds me, the sequel to the Ben 10: When the Faction Returned, will be published in 2014! I don't have any ideas on how to start the story and I'm still thinking for the plot!  
**

**The sequel's title will be: Ben 10-Teen Titans: Apprentices and Slade, set two years after its prequel.**

**This fanfiction year was great because of all the support that I had and the new fanfic friends that I have! So, I just want to thank you. **

**To everyone else reading this story for the first time, please go check out my other stories and leave a review if you enjoyed! I'm seriously not the only Fanfiction Author here that is NOT desperately pleading for reviews? **

**Okay, now for the story below us: **

**What will be Steve's next move? Will he continue to search the mountains for the cave? I think he probably will. **

**Peace! Happy Holidays! Stay Awesome! **

**- Btr100**

* * *

After fighting tons of zombies, skeletons, spiders and creepers as well as having a duel with an Enderman, to which he struggled but eventually emerged victorious at the end, Steve then proceeded to venture out of the cave, his worn out stone sword in his left hand, walking through the path that he lit up with torches and it will take him a couple minutes before he can finally reach the exit.

Steve probably guessed that it was already nighttime in the surface, so he held his stone sword tightly, expecting tons of monsters in the surface as he walked the path towards the exit. He then walked and walked until he saw the cave entrance, a dim light coming from outside, the light coming from the moon as it shone through the night. Steve, with his stone sword held tightly in his hand, walked out of the cave, looking out for any nearby mobs or monsters that might see him.

He looked at his surroundings, seeing monsters rise up in the night and roam around, while it was their time. Creepers roamed mainly in the forest, Skeletons acted like snipers and they hid behind the trees or under tall grasses, but Steve can still see their bows and even their heads. Some Endermen roamed around the grasslands and even on top of trees, holding blocks as they looked around. Spiders ad Zombies just roamed wherever they want to go.

Steve then heard the familiar groans and moans of a zombie, coming from behind him and he quickly turned around, his stone weaponry prepared as he saw five zombies charge down the hill slope towards the lone miner. The miner then threw his stone axe at the lead zombie, the axe hitting the zombie in the head, and the zombie fell down the hill and splatted down right in front of Steve. The miner then quickly grabbed his axe from the zombie's head and retreated back to the cave.

Steve then retreated back the cave, but he still wasn't safe, as the zombies jumped down from the hill and right in front of the cave entrance. The zombies then slowly charged towards Steve, but the miner, with his sword and axe in hand, quickly charged towards the nearest zombie, ready to fight any monster through the night.

The miner first attacked the nearest zombie, quickly slicing its head off with his stone sword, before throwing its headless body towards an unsuspecting zombie, knocking the zombie backwards and it fell down the floor. Steve then stabbed another zombie and he plunged his sword through the zombie's chest and Steve, deciding to play it hard, ran the stone sword up to the zombie's head, the zombie falling down like a banana peel.

Steve then looked as two zombies were still ready for more, but Steve slammed his stone axe at the nearest one, before stabbing the zombie from behind, plunging his sword through the zombie's face when it was not suspecting it. He then quickly used his stone axe for the last zombie, swiftly slicing the zombie by the chest, before charging behind it, slamming his axe into the zombie's head, before brutally ripping off the zombie's head and setting it into the ground.

The foul smell of rotten flesh plunged into Steve's nose, but the miner was used to it, his father exposing him to the smell of the zombie's rotten flesh when he was young. His father also made him eat the rotten flesh, to which the mother did not approve, but Steve went on with it, saying he will get used to it in the future.

Steve then watched as all of the dead zombies vanished into thin air, all of them dropping XP Orbs, but none of them dropping any rotten flesh. The miner sighed as he looked into the night, looking as the mobs roamed around the night, never noticing Steve's presence.

The miner then saw an arrow fly and land right next to his left foot and he quickly turned around to see a lone skeleton, firing another arrow at the miner, but Steve blocked it with his sword, before he jumped high into the air, tackling the skeleton, before stabbing his stone sword into the skeleton's skull, piercing through the hard skull. He then drew back his sword and he turned around, his good eyesight letting him see a skeleton, hiding behind a tall grass, ready to fire his arrow.

"Guess time to finally use my bow." Steve said, as he grabbed his bow and one arrow from his bag, pulling the string, aiming it at his target. The skeleton then fired his arrow, and the arrow succeeded in hitting Steve by the shoulder, piercing through the armor and plunging into his skin, and it spun Steve around, but Steve used the momentum to stop and shoot his arrow, which then quickly plunged through the skeleton's skull and killed it.

"Oh yeah! Who's the boss now!?" Steve exclaimed, as he saw three creepers roam around the land, a few blocks away from the tall grass the skeleton hid under. Steve smirked and he prepared another arrow, pulling the bow's string and aiming for the creeper in the middle. Steve then fired the arrow, and with the creeper not even knowing a thing, it was shot in the head and fell down the ground, vanishing in the air.

The other two creepers then saw Steve, doing their famous "Tss!" sound, before charging quickly towards the miner. Steve then prepared another arrow, knowing about the creeper's good eyesight. He then fired the arrow as he let go of the string, the arrow hitting the creeper to the left and killing it, the creeper vanishing into thin air.

Steve then quickly prepared another arrow, pulled the string and quickly fired it, the arrow hitting the creeper in the chest, as it fell down the ground and vanished into thin air. The last creeper was killed 8 blocks away from Steve's actual location, but luckily, both of his parents were great archers, his mother showing him how to quickly fire powerful shots of arrows and even thought him how to fire multiple arrows.

"I'm gonna use that strategy some other time." Steve said to himself as he looked into the night.

"Better not let another skeleton see me." Steve said as he grabbed his cobblestone blocks and placed 6 of them in front of him as a wall. He then sat down and ate the last piece of his cooked chicken meat. The miner then started thinking about how things will go for him tomorrow, but he then drifted and started to think about other stuff.

If there's one trait that Steve has, then its his curiosity. He liked to think about the most random of things at the most random times, and now, he was thinking to himself, in fact, he asked himself several times in the past:

"Where did this monsters even came from? How were they introduced in our soil?" Steve asked himself.

Then, without Steve even knowing it, his eyes glowed bright blue again, beginning to have another vision coming up, but before his vision began, he heard a voice, the voice being deep but gentle, as if it belonged to a God. The voice said:

**"My son...Let me tell you a story..."** the voice said before the vision began...

**#1: The Story of the Creeper...**

The Creeper. A hostile monster that attacks using a kamikazee method, which is to get close to the target and explode, the creeper's blast enough to kill a normal human being if unarmored and is too close to the creeper. It is one of the most dangerous monsters in the land, as unlike, zombies and skeletons, it does not catch on fire when exposed to sunlight, and unlike spiders, it does not become neutral, so if they spot you in the sunlight, you need to prepare for a battle.

It was known for its actions that really describes its name, as it has a notorious habit of sneaking on a human from behind, before exploding. Also, what makes it dangerous is that it walks VERY silently. The player will only know that a Creeper is behind them when the Creeper hisses and begins to detonate.

But if you want to question it, why does the Creeper suddenly charge in on a human being? How did it gain the ability to explode? And why does it look angry?

Well, in early times, the Creeper was also a human, the first ever Creeper starting in a very poor man.

Like said earlier, the man was very poor, and he was also very, very unlucky. The people in his villages constantly teased him, mocked him or called him names, because of his lack of strength, and it was true, his looks already suggested it. The man was frail from lack of food and he can't even lift a single block of wood. Because of his lack of strength and his frail body, people that saw him constantly mocked him or teased him.

He rarely managed to give his stomach even a single slice of bread because he was also trapped in slavery, the cruel leader of the village he lived in robbing his house and promising to give every single one of his stuff back after working for him for two years. The man accepted it, but even after just 4 months, it felt like he was abandoned in the Nether for 5 decades.

The cruel village leader then went outside for a while, going out mining with his closest friends. The poor man then decided to take this as an opportunity to finally get out of the torture. He didn't want his stuff back anymore, he just wanted to get out of the misery he was suffering. He planned on committing suicide...

Focused at accomplish his dreaded goal, he decided to do it at the weirdest way possible. By eating sand mixed with gunpowder. The village leader had a chest filled with gunpowder and sand, so he opened the chest and he grabbed as much gunpowder as his hands can carry, and ate them, and he followed up the gunpowder with some sand, not even hesitating to swallow the powder...

He continued to eat as much gunpowder and sand as he can, and after a while, he ate one last piece of gunpowder, before he finally passed out.

As the man was knocked unconscious, the high amount of gunpowder and sand in his body caused him to mutate, and the mutation was awfully fast, as the man woke up after merely a few minutes, before he looked at his body, having a terrified reaction at his new body.

The man's skin was now green, but not only that, but he now had four, stubby legs with his arms suddenly gone and his body turned into one, straight line. The man in his new body then saw the village leader outside, and his eyes glowed red and he bashed the door open, charging through the village leader as fast as he can.

Fortunately for the man, his new body ran without making too much noise, so without the village leader expecting it, the man tackled the village leader in his new body, sending him flying towards a nearby wall. His friends then prepared their weapons as the man's eyes glowed dark red and he began to hiss in anger, his body starting to glow...

"You...gave me nothing but pain...I only wanted to end my misssssssery...But now. I want you to feel the torture you gave me, as I end my days of suffering. And your friendssssssss will feel my pain assssss well..." the man hissed, as his body glowed brighter and...

BOOM!

The man exploded, killing the village leader and his friends. The other villagers were terrified to what they saw and they promised themselves that they will never tease or much people, weak or not, ever again...

...

A creeper is angry, because it suffered in pain, misery and torture for too long. It just wanted to end its misery, and making someone else feel their pain as well. Their bodies hold nothing but rage, and that rage is expelled in the form of an explosion. When a Creeper is killed before it explodes, the Creeper is not satisfied, as it failed to show its target to feel the pain that they have gone through all the years.

So in the eyes of a Creeper, rage fills its body, wanting nothing more than to show the world the pain that they endured and they only want to get out of the prison that trapped them for so...so long...

...

**#2: The story of the Enderman...**

Ahh...The Enderman. Two block tall monster that can grab blocks, attempt to put them somewhere else, can teleport and will prepare to beat your ass when you look at him straight in the eye because it's kinda angry with you looking at it in the face. It likes its privacy.

Familiar with that Enderman?

Everybody knows that anger can be sometimes misunderstood or judged wrong. You might never knew that your friend is suddenly angry at you because his parents ignored him or when your crush doesn't want to talk to you because her boyfriend broke up with her and you think that you did something wrong.

But did you know that the Enderman's anger for looking at its face also has a story behind it?

In a village that is located right in front of a deep forest, there was one naive man who lived in the village who was very curious for everything, asking almost everyone in the village even the most simplest of questions, questioning on where do babies come from, how did rocks form, and he even questioned on what paper is.

One day, the naive man went mining for some stone. He mined a lot of cobblestone using his iron pickaxe, and after a while, he got himself 63 pieces of cobblestone and he decided to mine one more stone before going back to the village. When he mined the last stone block, not only did he gain cobblestone, but also a dark green pearl.

The man, curious to what the pearl is and what it does, took it and placed it in his bag, before going back to the village...

The man then went quickly into his house and closed the door shut, before grabbing the pearl from his bag and sitting on his table, before he stared at the pearl, trying to look at the figure inside the pearl, as the pearl was a bit transparent so the man can see a shadow inside the pearl.

Eager to see what the inside of the pearl is, he then slammed it onto the wall, guessing it was fragile due to its glass like look. And to his expectations, it was indeed fragile, but it didn't entirely break, but a large crack appeared, and a glow from inside the pearl leaked through the large crack, the glow making the man even more excited in finding out what it was.

He then looked and stared at the purple light that shone from the pearl, the glow seemingly glowing brighter every second.

"Wooah! YEAH! This is awesome! I can't wait to see what this is!" the man shouted, but then after a few seconds, the man's happiness turned all the way upside down as the pearl itself flashed white, like it was about to explode.

"Wait...WHAT'S HAPPENING!? AHHHHH!" the man shouted, and then there was trouble.

The pearl then completely broke, causing the purple light to shine all over the man's house and Ender Particles flew everywhere, launching themselves into the man, while the other Ender Particles swirled around his house quickly, the man's body beginning to disappear as seconds passed.

"Wait...why AM I DISAPPEARING! NO! NOO! NOOOOOoooooo..." The man shouted, but it was useless as the Ender Particles completely vanished him from the world and his entire house exploded just right after he disappeared from the village...

The man then woke up and he groaned, before standing up again, looking around to quickly find himself a nearby village. But before he did, he quickly noticed his new voice and he looked at himself, now turning into a two to three block tall mob that is really slender, has purple eyes with no visible mouth and Ender Particles now flew around him.

The man also had a new language consisting of purrs, groans and other weird noises that he made.

The man then teleported into the village, teleporting right in the middle of the village, where a lot of villagers freaked out and attacked him with arrows or charged on him with their iron, gold and diamond swords. They freaked out, women's screams can be heard all around the village and the man just decided to teleport just to avoid the arrows and to avoid nearby attackers.

"Please! I just wanted to be your friend!" the man said, but no one can understand him in his new language.

"AHHH! GET AWAY FROM US! YOU_** UGLY**_ CREEP!" a woman shouted, before striking the man with her golden sword. The man suddenly felt heavy after he heard the word "ugly" and his eyes began to water.

The man, after taking serious abuse and not forgetting about the heavy word "ugly", teleported away from the village and into a forest, where it the weather suddenly changed and it started to rain.

The man then touched the rain water but for some reason, it was harmful to the man's new body and he swiftly pulled his hand away after getting hit with a few drops of rain. The rain dropped at the perfect moment too, as the man's tear now dropped freely and splashed on the ground.

"No one likes me now. They think I'm...ugly..." the man said, his eyes glowing brighter than ever and his tears evaporated away, the depression in his eyes being replaced with...anger...

"Well...If they think I'm ugly...I should end their misery of looking into my hideous face...BY KILLING THEM MYSELF." the man said to himself, before teleporting away. He now called himself the Enderman...

So one night, a miner was in the open, right near his self-built house and he was looking through the land if there were any monsters around, but there were currently none, but then he saw purple eyes in the distance and he stared at them for a while, not knowing that it was the dangerous Enderman. The Enderman felt that the miner was now looking at its hideous face, and it roared loudly in anger, before teleporting quickly towards the player.

The miner was caught in surprise as the Enderman teleported right in front of him and clawed his face with its sharp claws, the miner falling into the ground. The miner tried to attack the Enderman with his iron sword, but the tall mob knocked it away from his hands and pinned him down with his long hands, roaring loudly right in front of its face...

"Don't worry boy...Your days of misery of ever looking at my face shall end. Now."

(slash sound.)

...

Even the Enderman created by Herobrine are ashamed of their own looks, so they attack someone in order to end their misery of ever having to look at their faces. The Enderman, due to attacking their target just because they looked at it, now became misunderstood for evil mobs, but in reality, they are just showing their care towards their target, as they thought their faces were horrible to look at and that the only way to end their misery of ever looking into their face is to kill the target.

Almost everyone doesn't even know it yet, but Enderman are actually looking for human friends...

They were just misunderstood...

...

**#3 and #4: Story of Skeleton and Zombie...**

Now, if everyone here already knew one thing, is that true and REAL friendship should last forever and that friends always have your back. Well, the story about the land's two undead monsters that both burn in the sunlight: the skeleton and the zombie, actually came to walk on the land through two friends who died together, with a little bit of Enderman Spice.

So you already know about Zombies. Yeah. Dead creatures that rise up in the darkness that is just waiting to feast on some good flesh and some good brains and you know about skeletons. Yeah. These skeletons that we're talking about can move without muscles and they are smart for someone without a head, as they can shoot arrows at you.

But let's see on where they came from.

There were two miners who were best friends with each other, and they did almost everything together. They crafted together, they brewed together, they fought together and they mined together. They got each others backs and they always told stories to each other. They thought of themselves not as friends, but as brothers that anybody would die to have.

The two miners' names were Anthony and Andre. Anthony was the older one of the duo, and the only personality that is different from Andre's, is that he was more focused on what they should be doing. Anthony also enjoyed archery and was quite good at it, being adept with the bow and arrow as well as having good swordsmanship skills. Andre was the younger one, obviously. He was the fun-loving one of the duo, and his swordsmanship skills are far superior than Andre's.

One day, the two miners found a cave, and since they have two more picks at their own separate bags, an abundant amount of food and torches and an Enchanted Iron Sword, they then set off towards the cave, off for mining.

The cave was deep, and Anthony and Andre found lots of coal and iron. But the cave was deep. Very deep. And soon, Anthony and Andre started to find gold ores and lapis lazuli ores. They crossed through many intersections and they tried their best to not get lost, but after they found a huge ravine in the deepest part of the large cave, they then found themselves confused on where to go.

They were lost.

"Oh man! I knew we should have built a compass!" Anthony said to himself.

"But even if we remembered about building a compass, we can't actually build it. We don't even have redstone in the village." Andre pointed out.

"Huh. Your right."

"And speaking of redstone, I see some over there." Andre said excitedly, pointing out towards a bunch of redstone ores down the ravine, right next to a river of lava. The two miners then climbed down from their position and they then reached the bottom of the ravine, before using some cobblestone to get across the river of lava. When the two miners crossed the lava river, they excitedly mined all of the redstone ores they see, Anthony collecting 13 pieces of redstone while Andre collected 15 pieces.

"And because we're near to redstone..that means..." Anthony said, to which Andre continued.

"Diamonds are nearby!" Andre shouted excitedly, before they fist bumped each other. They then set off to find some diamonds.

But as they searched throughout the cave for diamonds, they already forgotten about the dangers that lurk in the cave, a Creeper spotting them in a distance, and using its silent footsteps, it charged towards the two young miners. The creeper actually managed to get in close without the two miners ever noticing. It then hissed loudly and it began to count for detonation.

The two miners noticed the hiss and they quickly turned around to see the Creeper...

But it was already too late...

**BOOOOM!**

The blast of the Creeper was so strong, it actually managed to KILL the two miners. Their dead bodies now lied down the ground, close together as it symbolized that true friends die together. Anthony still held his bow in his hands, while Andre still held his iron pickaxe.

Then a few seconds later, an Enderman showed up, looking at the dead bodies of Anthony and Andre.

The Enderman, feeling pity for the two miners, released some Ender Particles from its hands, the particles landing on the bodies of Anthony and Andre. Confident that the Ender Particles will revive them, the Enderman teleported away in happiness, but he never knew what the Ender Particles actually does to dead bodies.

After a few seconds, both Andre and Anthony's bodies started to change. Anthony's skin started to disappear, along with his muscles, organs. Everything except his skeletal system, while Andre's skin turned green with the smell of decay, but they both had one same effect, and that was they were revived after a few seconds their changes occurred.

They began to look at themselves, and after a few seconds they looked at each other. For some reason, they can still remember the days of their friendship and they stood up, before they hugged each other, still friends, albeit in new bodies. They then went out of the ravine and worked their long way out of the cave.

When Anthony-Skeleton and Andre-Zombie finally came out of the cave, it was already midnight, and out in the distance, they saw someone, chopping down wood in the middle of the night. Andre, since he was now a zombie, immediately sensed the flesh and charged towards the miner, followed by Anthony-Skeleton.

When they were close enough, Anthony Skeleton stopped in his tracks and fired an arrow, which managed to hit the unsuspecting adventurer, the arrow plunging through straight in his chest. Andre-Zombie then continued charging, until he met the fleshy body, before proceeding to eat the dead adventurer's brain and flesh out.

So basically, the story of the two undead monsters in the land of Minecraftia originated from two friends whose friendship is true and sincere...

...

**#5: The story of the Spider...**

Spiders. Everybody knows that word. Those small creatures with eight legs that creates webs and for their small size, they are terrifying to certain people. Well, if you go to the world of Minecraftia, you will die out of terror when you see the giant spiders that will try to eat your face off at the nighttime.

So, do you ever wonder why the Spiders in Minecraftia are so big? Well, I'm sure that everybody is trying to figure that out by now, but did you ever wonder why do they only try to eat your face off at night and become neutral during the day?

Well, in a village located in a hill, miners and adventurers that are ready for adventure go to three places. They go to the blacksmith for tools, weapons and armor, then they go to the village leader for their further training and lastly and maybe optionally, they go to the scientist of the village, where they will receive potions that will be of big help of them during their adventure.

The scientist of the village used to be a normal villager but he became recognized throughout the village due to his amazing skills of brewing and he researched about ancient scriptures and old writings and he figured out quite easily on how to read them, and due to this, he was the one to introduce Enchanting to the village by creating the book needed for the Enchantment Table. He thought everyone on how to read the old writings, for them to be able to enchant their tools on their own.

One day, when there was no new miner or adventurer that came to him for potions, he went out of his house, going for a walk around the village.

In his spare time, he enjoyed walking around the village in order to find ideas for experimenting. In fact, when he first saw an iron block and a pumpkin, he built the idea for the Iron Golem and he was eventually the one to be able to introduce the protective Golems to the village. The Iron Golems were his biggest and most useful contributions to the village, as they protected the hapless villagers from every monster, even Enderman but they don't attack Creepers sadly. But there were also a lot of cats around the town, so Creepers weren't common in the village.

He was also the one to introduce the living Snow Golem and he introduced it on Snow Day. The scientist introduced the Snow Golem to the villagers after throwing one of his special potions: The Splash Potion of Reawakening to the snowman the children built. The Snow Golem fights monsters as well by throwing snowballs at them, but this only keeps them at bay until the Iron Golem bashes their brains out. However, some Snow Golems are stronger and larger than the others, and they throw ice blocks which actually hurts the monsters and they will not hesitate to attack any mobs. Even Creepers.

After a few minutes of walking, the scientist found a spider climbing on a fence, making it its home. He then placed his hand in front of the spider, and it wasn't long before the spider jumped on his hand. The scientist, with the spider on his hands, went back home to his house. He gently put the spider inside a small glass box built for small specimens.

He then went to his shelves, full of potions. There were all kinds of potions, from Potions of Night Vision to make you see through the dark to Potions of Regeneration, which restores your health back up. There were also splash potions of harming and poisoning, used as offense against enemies that you really hate.

He also made some potions with his own original ideas. Some of them were really weird, such as the Melting Potion, which melts all kinds of block. From wooden planks to stone. From dirt to sand. It melted every block and it even weakens obsidian so that mining it would be much more easier. The scientist then looked at the only potion that he never gives to starting miners/adventurers:

The Golden Apple Potion.

Based on its name, its main ingredients are the two types of Golden Apple: Regular Golden Apple and the Enchanted Golden Apple, that was turned to liquid and the liquid form of the golden apple was added with Strength and Speed potions. The potion gives the drinker the normal effects of an Enchanted Golden Apple, only longer and the drinker will also be much more stronger and much more faster as well. The scientist will only give it to miners who have returned and are ready for another adventure.

He took the Golden Apple Potion and opened it, before dropping a small amount on the spider.

After a few seconds, the spider grew bigger in size and it broke the glass and also the table it was sitting on. The spider stopped growing until it reached a two block length and a half-block height. The scientist suspected that the spider will try to eat his head off, but strangely, it didn't. The spider just looked at its surroundings in its bigger body, seemingly confused.

The scientist then looked out the window and he saw the sun about to set, seeing his fellow villagers get inside their houses and quickly barricaded the doors and he looked out to see the Iron Golems, ready for patrol as well as the Snow Golems that never melted despite not being on snow day, which is the reason why their village is full of snow despite not being the winter days.

When the sun disappeared from the sky and the moon and stars was soon visible, the scientist looked to see zombies quickly charge towards the village, smelling the fresh flesh, however, they received tons of ice blocks and snowballs in their faces before being bashed to death by the Iron Golems. Most of the zombies never made it through the Iron and Snow Golems and some of them barely managed to sneak through them, but they did not survive the Iron Golems and Snow Golems that were patrolling in the village.

Meanwhile, in the scientist's house, the scientist looked at the siege going on at the village, failing to notice the spider behind him. The spider's eyes glowed dark red as it looked at the scientist, who turned it from a small and defenseless creature into a horrible monster. When the scientist least expected it, the spider tackled him from behind and pinned him down, before repeatedly biting off his face.

"AHH! NO! SOMEBODY! HELP!" the scientist shouted, but it was too late, as the spider already killed him.

...

Minecraft Spiders attack you at night because they are very sure of one thing and that is their belief of human beings being the cause of monsters. They decided to eliminate all human beings in their sights in order for no more monsters to be created. There were enough monsters in the land and they don't need humans to add another one.

But during the day, it will stop and begin to think and search through its thoughts as it began to think about their belief. Even they are confused by their own belief as they keep on asking themselves during the day...

Are humans really the cause of monsters?

...

The blue glow on Steve's eyes then died down as he looked back onto his surroundings. It was already midnight and he already felt sleepy, feeling that the vision he just had seemed like a bedtime story. An awesome bedtime story in his part.

After a day of fighting monsters, he decided to close his eyes and drift towards the dimension of sleep, Notch watching him from above...

**"Now, my Son. I have told you my story...Now continue writing yours..Your Story awaits to be told to future generations to come..."**

* * *

**Well, that's that for the 5th Chapter! Hope you liked it! **

**The mob stories are completely my opinion after watching some mob stories on Youtube. **

**Well, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**I love you guys! **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	6. The First Mutant!

**HELLO THERE EVERYBODY! BTR100 OVER HERE with the sixth Chapter to my Story: Minecraft: The Chosen One!  
**

**So after drawing some sketch ideas for Chapters 6 until 9 and also drawing a poster for this story, I am now ready to write this Chapter while I'm not doing anything in my house! Yeah! Let's do it! WOO! **

**Okay, so today, when my Internet connection failed, I played Minecraft a couple times and played on two Hardcore worlds! I killed myself on both worlds. XD. In the first Hardcore world, I jumped off a cliff and let myself miss the water and in the second one, I charged towards an army of slimes (superflat world) and let them rape me. **

**Just telling you this, but my Minecraft name is joja123. I'm getting bored in Singleplayer and my friends here who has Minecraft won't play with me. Maybe I'll try convincing them again later.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not owning Minecraft. Awesome blocky game belongs to Notch and Mojang Team. I only own Lea and Ashley is dragonflyz's idea. **

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Steve, after hours of staying in slumber, finally opened his eyes and woke up. The miner found no problems in sleeping on the cold, hard floor and he still managed to wake up early despite sleeping at midnight. The miner was an early bird back in the village, always waking up at sunrise, much more earlier than both of his parents, and he will always go out of the house to gather water from the well and take care of the animals.

He then got up and he stretched for a little bit, finding no problems in flexing and stretching his body despite wearing full iron gear. After Steve heard zombies and skeletons burn in the sunlight, the miner placed his crafting table right in front of him. He looked at his bag to find that he was low on torches, down to already 30 pieces.

Knowing that 30 pieces of torches wouldn't be enough in a big cave, he used 7 pieces of coal and sticks to make 28 more pieces of torches, adding up to 58 torches and knowing that 58 torches was enough, Steve chopped back his crafting table and used his stone pickaxe to mine the cobblestone wall in front of him..

His stone pickaxe wasn't as worn out compared to his stone axe and sword, due to having to fight off lots of monsters in the cave and Steve focused more on fighting the monsters and he barely found some iron ore, so his stone pickaxe was still fresh. Steve's stone weaponry is about to break soon and he will have to resort into using his iron tools.

Steve looked at the fields to find no creepers nor any monsters, so he continued on his way, focused on finding the cave where Lea and Ashley are located. It was kind of ironic actually, as the miner has to find the two girls that were looking for him. The miner just hoped that the girls are making some effort to find him at least.

"They're definitely not going to leave that cave. So they are not going to make any more efforts in finding me so I'll have to find them. (sigh) Atleast they put some effort into finding me before they found that stupid cave.." Steve muttered to himself as he climbed up a hill, looking out for any cave entrances with redstone torches as markers, as said by his vision.

"I hope they put markers in their cave entrance just like they did in my vision. I sure do hope they don't have a potion of night vision." Steve said to himself as he continued roaming the hills in search for the cave. He already knew that the cave was going to be large, so he prepared his stone pickaxe and torches just in case he found some valuable gold, redstone and maybe even diamonds.

Steve already started thinking and planning of bringing a decent amount of diamonds to his parents as a gift when he came back to the village. He was also planning to make a diamond-pointed arrow, because regular arrows are kind of boring now, and it was also what his mother always dreamed of having. She was not only a skilled archer, but also one of the archers that helped in protecting their village and Steve sighed in just remembering his parents.

"I hope they're okay." He said to himself.

Steve then continued to roam the mountains, hoping to find the cave that looks just like the one from his early vision, in which the entrance is lit up by redstone torches. The only thing he currently managed to find in the hills were sheep, and lots of them. Steve sighed as he continued on and on.

I hope I don't have to go to a mountain just to find the cave...but surviving is never easy..." Steve said, jumping from dirt block to dirt block as he climbed towards a small hill, and when he finally reached the top, he looked around if he can see more caves in the distance. He looked down to see a cave right by some trees, and with his good eyesight, he looked to see some bright orange ores from the distance.

"Okay. Iron ores. Better mine them, just in case I run out of my available Iron Ingots." Steve said, before climbing down the hill, jumping down on dirt blocks as carefully as he could, to avoid possible fall damage.

After a couple minutes, the miner finally managed to go down the hill, before running towards the path of the cave. After seeing the cave entrance, he looked at the dark entrance to see if he could see some zombies, skeletons, creepers or spiders inside, but after finding none, he ran towards the iron ore and grabbed his stone pickaxe.

Steve then started to mine the ore, eventually breaking the ore after a couple of seconds, and grabbing the ore. He then mined the rest, until the whole vein of iron ores was mined, and Steve looked to see that he gathered seven pieces of iron ore. He smiled, but this eventually turned into a frown when he heard a zombie groan and moan.

He looked at the cave entrance to see a zombie walk out, slowly charging towards Steve, but due to its lack of intelligence, it walked out of the cave, and its skin burned as the sunlight's ray shone in on the zombie, but the zombie still charged towards Steve. Steve, with a bored looked, just took a step back whenever the zombie stroked and after 9 seconds, he merely slammed his stone pickaxe onto the zombie's head, knocking the zombie into the floor and killing it, before it disappeared into the air.

"And that's the only thing I like about zombies." Steve said, before he saw an arrow land near his iron boots and he looked back at the cave entrance to see a skeleton about to fire another arrow. Steve quickly hid behind a small wall and grabbing his bow and an arrow from his bag. He then placed the arrow by the bow and he charged it, before he quickly ran out of the wall and fired the arrow, flying towards the skeleton's skull and the skeleton fell down killed.

Steve grabbed the arrow in front of him, before walking towards the cave and grabbing the arrow from the skeleton's skull just before it vanished into the air. He then grabbed a torch and placed it on the wall, lighting up the cave a little bit. He saw no more monsters and he already saw the end of the cave, but he also saw more coal and iron ores so he grabbed his stone pickaxe and started to mine the ores.

After a couple of minutes of mining, Steve finally mined all 21 pieces of coal and all 12 pieces of iron ore in the small cave. He looked around the small cave to look if there is more ore in the small cave, but after finding none, he picked up the torch and went out of the cave and went on to continue searching for Lea and Ashley's cave...

Steve roamed and roamed around the land, eventually going inside a forest after a couple minutes of walking. He passed by some cows, sheep, pigs and chickens, but he really didn't kill them because he had enough food inside him right now, having killed some cows and pigs earlier already as he was roaming around the hills just before he found the small cave earlier.

Speaking of food, Steve grew hungry and he ate 2 pieces of steak, and it was enough for his stomach to be satisfied and he soon hit the road once again.

He passed on many trees, but he didn't really care, having a full stack of wooden planks in his inventory bag. The miner continued to roam and roam, passing past so many trees and so many animals, but with his stone sword and axe already in hand, because he was in a forest, and unburned skeletons, zombies and creepers can come to him and attack.

After a couple of seconds, his eyes saw something and his feet came to a stop. Steve looked down to see that he was now in front of a ravine. He looked down the ravine to see that it hit the sunlight pretty well, with no creepers currently roaming in it. He looked down to see if there was any ore worth mining for. Steve found some coal and also iron in the distance, but not only that, but he saw something else.

At the bottom of the ravine, he saw a tunnel, which was marked by two torches at the top and four redstone torches at the sides. Raising his left eyebrow, he grabbed his stone pickaxe, about to jump down the ravine to take a look at the tunnel..or cave...or base..or whatever.

"Hmm...probably a base by those two girls. And if it is, then they picked the possible worst base ever." Steve said to himself, before preparing his stone pickaxe. The miner then boldly jumped down the ravine, and slammed his stone pickaxe into the walls, safely and slowly going down towards the bottom of the ravine.

Now at the bottom of the ravine, he grabbed his stone pickaxe that was severely damaged from rubbing itself through a couple stone, but Steve expected that, knowing he would have to use his iron tools pretty soon. He then went inside the tunnel base, seeing two rooms, both of them having a bed and a chest as well as a crafting table and a furnace.

In both rooms, there were pictures just above the chest. The first picture Steve saw is a picture of a girl with red hair locked in a ponytail, holding her bow and arrow. The girl had blue eyes and she wore a purple t-shirt and also a necklace with a drawing of a bow on it. Steve, remembering his visions quite quickly, knew that this was Lea.

He looked at the chest, seeing nothing but another book, Steve assuming that it was her other diary, since the two diaries he was carrying now already ended on page 23. He grabbed the two books he was still holding and he grabbed the book in the chest, switching them. Holding the new diary in his hand, he went to the most recent page, which was day 34.

**Day 34...**

**After two days of staying in this base with no hopes of finding Steve, we planned on actually living here for a while instead of the cave we planned to go until Steve finds this tunnel. However, I changed my mind after I encountered a random wanderer around the forest while I was chopping down wood. Ashley was fishing at that time.**

**He said that I should get away from this place since this was the ravine where the first ever Mutant Enderman lived. If I remembered correctly, monsters can be mutated into stronger forms when they are struck by lightning. I red it in a book, but I don't know. Maybe. **

**When people found out that this was the ravine where the Mutant Enderman lived, they turned the ravine into a minefield, hiding pressure plates and hidden buttons all over the place, hoping that the Mutant Enderman would take one block with a button or a pressure plate and it will activate the TNT bombs on the ravine. **

**I didn't believed it until Ashley and I saw it with my very eyes. The mutant Enderman was standing right in front of our tunnel, with his Enderman clones and they were throwing blocks at creepers and spiders, meaning that they are hostile towards all monsters. They then saw us, and they teleported right in front of us and tried to maul our faces off, but the Mutant Enderman suddenly teleported away, and we ran back to our base, getting our stuff and going towards the cave we know Steve is going to. **

**So Steve...if you are reading this, please! Run! You don't need to read Ashley's diary! JUST GO!  
**

**Please! We need you here...Our village wants you back...**

**- Lea**

Steve then closed the book and he heard the familiar Enderman purrs and noises just right behind him, and his eyes widened, right behind him was the mutant Enderman itself, narrowing its purple eyes towards Steve's back. The miner looked right behind him, just to see the Mutant Enderman. The more powerful version of the Enderman roared loudly with its horrible voice, before using its large hands, to smack Steve across the wall.

The miner was then sent flying through the stone wall and landed outside, landing on the cold stone ground, as he recovered quick enough thanks to his Iron Armor. He quickly grabbed his stone sword, just in time as the Mutant Enderman walked outside of the base, revealing its four hands and ripping off four stone from the entrance. The Mutant Enderman then threw them towards Steve, one by one.

Using his surprisingly durable stone sword, Steve sliced through the first three stone blocks, before jumping over the other. He grabbed his stone axe as the Mutant Enderman roared loudly once again. It then formed two pieces of TNT block in its hands, throwing them both at Steve at the same time. Knowing it was better to run than to hit, Steve ran backwards, managing to avoid the first TNT block and barely dodged the second explosion.

When the explosion smoke cleared, Steve looked at the entrance to see that the Mutant Enderman managed to teleport away. The miner looked at his surroundings, but it was a futile attempt as the Mutant Enderman quickly teleported to the miner's let side and punched him square in the face, sending the miner backwards.

Steve, recovered pretty quickly from the Enderman's punch, before attempting to slash his sword on the Mutant Enderman, but it was too fast for him and it teleported 5 blocks away from the miner. The mutant Enderman was then surrounded by multiple Ender Particles and it quickly formed partially invisible and multiple Ender clones and it also made itself a part of the Ender Clone army.

Steve could still see the Ender Clones, but he couldn't see where the Mutant Enderman is among the crowd of Ender Clones. The clones quickly attacked on him, but Steve slammed his stone sword on each clone near him, each clone dying off from just a slash from his stone sword. He saw the biggest of the Ender Clone, and presuming that it was the strongest, threw his stone axe at the clone, the axe landing square on the chest, but when the axe landed, the large clone turned back into the mutant Enderman, roaring loudly in pain.

"So the largest of the Ender clones is the Mutant Enderman itself." Steve muttered, looking as the mutant Enderman roared in pain. The miner took his chance and he drew back his axe from the mutant's chest, before kicking it hard, sending the mutant Enderman into the stone wall. Steve quickly charged towards the more powerful Enderman, but it teleported away.

Steve held his stone sword very tightly in his hands, knowing that the mutant Enderman can come anywhere, and a second after, an Enderman tackled him from his right side, sending both of them rolling down the cold stone ground, stopping with the Enderman on top. Steve looked to see a normal Enderman, presuming that the mutant can summon real Enderman as well.

Just like the Enderman that fought him in the cave, Steve struggled with this Enderman as well, the Enderman showing off its fangs and its terrifying purple eyes, nearing its head towards Steve. The miner got pissed off and he slammed his head onto the Enderman's, quickly grabbed his stone sword, before slamming it onto the Enderman's chest, the Enderman roaring loudly in pain with its horrible voice.

Not giving any chances to the tall and terrifying monster, Steve punched the Enderman several times in the face, ending his barrage of punches with a double fist slam, sending the weakened Enderman backwards. He then grabbed his axe and slammed it on the Enderman's face, the horrible roar of the Enderman becoming even louder, as Steve drew back his sword and grabbed the Ender Pearl from its, chest, stopping the Enderman's roar. He grabbed his axe as the Enderman vanished into the air.

Steve then watched as a stone block landed right next to him, and he looked up to see an Enderman standing on one of the cave entrances on the ravine side's. Steve then threw his stone axe towards the Enderman in anger, and the Enderman merely teleported away, and instead the axe managed to hit a creeper, instantly killing it. The creeper then vanished into the air, leaving the axe in the ground, but then it suddenly vanished as well.

"Well. That's the stupidest thing I ever did today." Steve said, mentally letting himself fall into lava.

He heard the teleporting sound of the Enderman and he quickly looked behind him to see the Enderman, about to strike him with his own axe. Steve then blocked the blow with his stone sword, and the Enderman continued striking blows at Steve with the miner's stone pickaxe, but the miner constantly blocked it with his sword, until the miner found out that the Enderman was leading him straight towards a wall.

"Not today." Steve muttered, before knocking the stone axe out of the Enderman's hands, before slamming his stone sword onto the Enderman's chest, the Enderman roaring loudly in pain, before Steve threw the Enderman's now lifeless body onto the stone wall. The miner then quickly grabbed his stone axe and he looked all over his surroundings, looking for the Mutant Enderman.

Steve, without any warning, suddenly received a punch to the face from another Enderman. The miner was then sent flying and rolling onto the stone ground, before crashing onto the stone sides of the ravine, creating a crack and even a little hole as Steve fell down the stone ground once again. The Enderman, seeing his two brothers fall, quickly teleported towards Steve and grabbed his neck, tightening its grip on the miner's neck as its eyes glow brighter and brighter by the second.

Steve struggled as the Enderman choked him very tightly, the miner seeing the Enderman prepare its sharp claws on its free hand.

"(gasp) No...(gasp)..your...(gasp)..NOT!" Steve shouted as he grabbed the hilt of his stone sword, before slamming it onto the Enderman's chest. The Enderman roared loudly in pain, as Steve quickly drew his sword back and grabbed the Ender Pearl on the Enderman's chest. Steve showed his strength once again by throwing the Enderman onto the air, and he held his sword up and the Enderman fell straight towards the sword, killing the tall, black monster as the miner let its lifeless body fall down the ground.

Steve looked at his right hand, blood already dripping from the hilt of his sword.

Steve then heard the sound of TNT being ignited, and he slowly turned his back, expecting a Creeper, but instead, the Mutant Enderman was right behind him, holding four blocks of TNT in all of his four hands, and all of the TNT blocks were already glowing white, signifying it was about to blow.

"Oh...Da-"

**BOOM!**

Steve was then sent flying out of the ravine and he crashed onto a nearby lake, eventually getting thrown onto the water, but he managed to survive the blast and the crash and he quickly swam back to land. Steve looked at himself, surprisingly managing to survive a heavy blast and a long crash. He looked at the Iron Armor that he was wearing, and it was heavily damaged from the Enderman fight he was currently in.

"Note to self. Make new Iron Armor after this fight if I survive." Steve said, as the Mutant Enderman teleported right in front of him, before grabbing four dirt blocks and he threw them all at Steve. The miner blocked all of the dirt blocks using his stone sword, before throwing his stone axe towards the Mutant Enderman, but it teleported away, and the stone axe was sent flying onto the ravine, before slamming itself towards a wall.

More bad news for Steve, is that his axe managed to hit a camouflaged button, and the miner heard multiple TNTs being ignited.

"Seriously? It has to hit a button!" Steve shouted, before he heard the Mutant Enderman teleport right next to him and took the chance to strike, but Steve saw this and ducked, before attempting to slash him with his sword, but the powerful Enderman merely dodged the sword slash, as well as the next five attempts. The miner, now getting pissed, slammed his foot onto the Enderman's feet, causing the powerful entity to trip, and the miner stood over the Mutant Enderman.

Seeing the TNT about to explode, Steve quickly took the chance:

"GET IN THERE!" Steve shouted, before slamming his foot onto the Mutant Enderman's stomach, knocking the powerful entity towards the ravine. Not waiting for the powerful Enderman's doom, the miner ran away towards the lake and a couple of seconds later, the only sound he heard aside from his steps, was the sound of a powerful explosion that sent him flying into the water...

...

...

...

...

**"So...you have met one of my more..powerful creations? Well..do not worry Boy...for there are much more out there...just excited to destroy everything in their path. But I have much more exciting surprises just waiting for you...**

**Steve..."**

After hearing the terrifying voice once again, Steve quickly woke up, apparently waking up underwater. He quickly swam back to land and he took a couple of deep breaths, exhausted from fighting three tough Enderman and apparently, one of their mutant versions which was much more powerful, smarter and even much more faster...

"Damnit...that's just one of them...I'm going to die if I meet a group of these mutant freaks..." Steve said to himself, before walking towards the now wrecked ravine, despite still soaked. He looked at the ravine to see that the ravine was so wrecked that it already revealed that it connected to a large cave system, seeing multiple zombies and skeletons, but he was too far for them to actually see him.

"Well, now that's over with, time to find that cave.." Steve said, holding his stone sword tightly in his hands, and he proceeded to walk around the ravine in order to continue his quest...

Steve finally found a way around the ravine, and he saw a few hills in the distance. Holding the sword ever so tightly in his hands, he walked towards the hills, hoping to find the cave he was searching for...

But then, Steve heard a noise coming from his back, and holding his stone sword very tightly in his hands, he turned around, just to see the ravine. Steve continued looking at the ravine, not looking back until he saw the source of the noise. But using his eagle eyes, he saw a bunch of Ender Particles flying in the distance, coming from the ravine. His eyes widened in realization...

"What? That mutant freak survived that!?" Steve shouted to himself, but just as soon as he said that, a black hand was now seen in the edge of the ravine, and it then revealed the Mutant Enderman, who climbed up from the ravine and it stood up, with injuries and wounds visible to its skin. Its purple eyes glowed very brightly as it saw Steve in the distance...

Steve then prepared himself, as the mutant Enderman roared very loudly, before teleporting itself 5 blocks from its original position, grabbing four dirt blocks, before teleporting 5 blocks from its position, throwing the blocks towards Steve, before disappearing into thin air. Steve then blocked all of the thrown dirt blocks using his stone sword, but the miner wasn't prepared for the Mutant Enderman's next attack as it teleported right in front of him, before grabbing the miner with all four of its hands...

Steve was now REALLY having a hard time, as his sword now fell into the ground as the Mutant Enderman just shook him around as he was a play toy...

The miner saw that only his hands were the only body parts that were free from the Mutant Enderman's grip and he saw that his bag is also free from the grip, causing Steve to smirk. As the Mutant Enderman only looked at Steve's face, Steve silently opened his bag and peeked his hands at the bag, his hands looking for a TNT block, and to know a TNT block, you have to pick the block with a string.

His hands roamed around the bag, looking for any blocks that has a string. Steve then touched a block, and he then managed to feel and pull a string. Knowing that it was a TNT block, he pulled it out of the bag, pulling out a small but throwable TNT block. The Mutant Enderman still didn't notice the TNT block in Steve's hands. The miner then silently threw the TNT block towards the ground, but he did not expect the loud sound it made when it impacted, as it already prepared itself for countdown, both Steve and the Mutant Enderman managing to hear it.

"Really?" Steve said to himself, as the Mutant Enderman roared loudly, its eyes glowing brighter than ever, but then...

BOOM!

The TNT block exploded, sending both Steve and the Mutant Enderman flying, greatly weakening both of them, but both of them managed to survive, bruises and injuries all too visible in their bodies. The miner noticed that the Mutant Enderman was now weaker than he was, and collecting all of the strength still inside him, he picked up his stone sword and charged towards the Mutant Enderman. Steve shouted loudly as the Mutant Enderman noticed him.

"RAAHH! **DIE!**" Steve shouted, before slamming his stone sword hard into the Mutant Enderman's chest. The Mutant Enderman merely backed away, the stone sword still on its chest. The miner was about to grab his sword back, but then he saw the Mutant Enderman glowing purple. The Mutant Enderman then looked into the sky and its eyes fired off purple light beams towards the sky, and its body began to send off blinding, purple lights.

"Oh damn! It's gonna blow!" Steve shouted to himself, before running away, the Mutant Enderman's body finally vanishing into thin air as the Ender Particle formed around it in the form of a tornado, the sword that never left the Mutant Enderman's chest getting slowly destroyed by the Ender Particle twister. When the Mutant Enderman's body completely vanished, the Ender particles then flew everywhere, and the stone sword merely broke into pieces, before landing on the ground...

Steve then looked at the Mutant Enderman's death site, looking not only to see his now broken stone sword, but also to see 4 Ender Pearls and 3 Eyes of Ender on the ground as the items being dropped by the Mutant Enderman. He grabbed all of them and he looked at the hilt of his now broken sword. Both of his stone weapons now broke in the battle, and not ever wanting to remember the fight, he slammed the hilt onto the ground.

"Just to tell this to myself...but this was all too sudden.." Steve said to himself, before looking at the mountains in the distance..

"Well...time to find that cave.." Steve said, pulling out his iron sword, before walking towards the mountain, planning to take a break when he reached the bottom of the nearest hill...

**Meanwhile...**

In the End, the Ender Lord watched as the Mutant Enderman and its three powerful comrades fell in the hands of Steve. Not only the Ender Lord managed to see the whole thing, but also Herobrine, who smirked, despite spending years in chains...

"Well. It seems that the Chosen One has passed through my first powerful minion...I have not seen a player eradicate any one of my Mutants and all of them fell under their might. This...player..might be worthy of fighting me..." the Ender Lord said, and Herobrine laughed.

"Oh do not worry Ender...You will see more. He will face more of my creations and we will see just how powerful he is..It's time to see that Notch is not the only one that can create and control and I will show my dreaded brother that my creations are far more superior than his!

It's time to show both my brother and his chosen son the might of my creations..."

* * *

**...Before you ask. I just love Endermen so much. **

**Yeah, so I decided to mix in the Mutant Creatures mod with this story, and hostile monsters will become mutants if they are struck with lightning, even Snow Golems and Iron Golems. Like always, these mutants are a force to be reckoned with...**

**I will be mixing lots of other mods in this story, but you'll have to find them out in the future chapters. **

**So, after the large Enderman battle, can Steve finally find the cave? **

**Well...HAPPY NEW YEAR! Stay awesome guys! **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	7. Cave Hunting!

**HELLO THERE EVERYBODY! BTR100 OVER HERE with the seventh Chapter to my Story: Minecraft: The Chosen One!  
**

**Well, we're just celebrating New Year over here, so once again, I want to say HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE! I LOVE YOU ALL! And especially, stay awesome and I hope that the people reading this are still going to be kind to their friends and family in the future. **

**Well, back to the story, after that New Year Intro. **

**After fighting his first ever mutant, which was the mutant Enderman, Steve now continues his way towards the cave. Will he finally be able to find it? **

**Don't worry, more awesome mods that I know will be mixed in with this story! Have a request for a mod to be mixed with this story? Leave them in the reviews! Preferably the ones that give a challenge to your Minecraft world, like the mods filled of brand new stuff that gives more danger to your world and somethings like that... **

**Well, let's get going towards the story! **

**Happy New Year Guys! And as always, stay awesome. **

**Peace!-Btr100  
**

* * *

Steve always had the weirdest and surprising days, but this day might be the most surprising for him. The miner, after discovering yet another one of Lea and Ashley's former bases at the bottom of the ravine, just fought his first ever Mutant Monster: The Mutant Enderman and his three tough Enderman comrades. The miner struggled, and actually managed to survive some of the Mutant Enderman's heavy hits that could have been fatal to a normal human.

Despite that, and also getting nearly blowing up to bits by a ravine full of TNT, Steve managed to land a victory in their battle, managing to kill the Mutant Enderman and retrieving tons of XP Orbs from him and also 4 pieces of Ender Pearls and 3 pieces of Eyes of Ender. But, as payback for managing to survive, both of his stone weapons were destroyed in the battle, as his stone axe was caught in the ravine's explosion and the Mutant Enderman's last finishing move just before his death destroyed Steve's stone sword, which was caught in the destructive Ender Twister.

Not only his stone weapons were destroyed, but his Iron armor was about to give out when another monster attacked him. Having a full set of Iron Ingots, he can remake the armor pieces, and he will have to finally resort to his Iron weapons as replacements for his stone ones, which lasted for an awfully long time.

Steve then walked towards the hills, but it was going to be a long walk, since the hills were over a hundred blocks away, and as he walked, the miner held his replacement Iron Sword, which beamed and shined through the sunlight.

"Well...since that was a Mutant Enderman, I'm going to be very excited for the other mutants. As if a Creeper isn't dangerous enough.." Steve thought to himself sarcastically as he walked towards the hills, getting closer towards them. He will have to go to a pit stop as soon as he reached to the bottom of the hill, he was nearly starving after the hard fought battle to which he barely won.

"Gonna eat those steak I cooked earlier." Steve thought to himself.

After a couple of minutes of walking, the tired miner finally managed to reach the bottom of the nearest hill and he walked towards the nearest tree, before turning around, slamming his back onto the tree and slowly sliding down to the ground. It felt like he just gotten a new award and he just did. Steve then picked up the miniature crafting table and furnace from his bag and placed it right next to him, the crafting table to his right, the furnace to his left.

He picked up twelve pieces of coal and he placed it in the furnace as fuel, before placing the iron ores he mined earlier into the furnace, before closing it, waiting for all of the iron ores to be smelted into iron ingots. He grabbed three pieces of steak from his bag, and he ate them very quickly, although he filled his stomach with enough satisfaction.

After eating the steak, Steve sighed in relief and he looked at the bright sky, expecting and wishing himself good luck so he can find the day atleast today. He had roamed in the wild for too long and Steve felt he needed to find the cave today. The miner then looked at his furnace, still burning. It was going to take a while for all of those iron ores to be smelted and he looked around his surroundings to see any creepers, but he saw none.

"I'm going for a little nap." Steve said to himself, before letting his eyes close and letting himself drift towards the realm of sleep. The miner then smiled, finally managing to relax after fighting a Mutant Enderman which fought like a beast along with its Enderman comrades.

...

**"The boy is now sleeping...a perfect time to show him my message..."**

...

As Steve took his nap, he began to have a short dream...

In the dream, Steve saw himself down a cave, deep down a ravine full of torches. The miner was just below an abandoned mineshaft bridge, and he wondered around to see if he can get towards the mineshaft. He looked to see if there were any stairways towards the bridge, but as he continued to find one, he saw purple blocks just near some lava and water...

"What are those?" Steve said as he ran towards the blocks to investigate it and see what it is.

The miner then touched the block, noticing its hardness. He wanted to mine it, so he grabbed his iron pickaxe, but when he held it in his hands, the pickaxe wasn't made out of iron, but instead, it was made out of diamonds! Steve was surprised, as he didn't remember anything about mining diamonds along the way.

"Okay. Let's mine this baby!" Steve said, before slamming his diamond pickaxe at the block, causing a little crack. He slammed his diamond pickaxe onto the hard blocks several times for a couple of seconds until he finally mined it. He then grabbed the miniature version of the block and placed it in his bag, before looking at his new diamond pickaxe.

"Wow. That block is hard. It took longer than expected to mine it even with a diamond pickaxe." Steve said to himself, before grabbing the block from his bag once again and looking at it once more. When the miner stared at it, the background changed and seconds later, he was now standing in front of a portal made out of blocks similar to the one he was holding, and he now held a flint and still in his hands as well.

"Flint and Steel?" Steve said, looking at the fire-causing item, before looking at the deactivated portal frame in front of him.

"This looks like a portal. Hm. Maybe flint and steel ignites it?" Steve said, before walking towards the portal, before rubbing the flint and steel towards one of the obsidian blocks, seeing if he could ignite a flame, or create a spark for the portal to activate.

After some time, Steve managed to create a spark, which then soon created some flames. Steve watched as the flames scattered throughout the portal, before its orange color suddenly turned purple. After a couple of seconds, bright and purple light began to emit from the flames and then...

BOOM!

A ray of light blinded Steve as the flames began to bring the portal to life. Steve closed his eyes as the portal emitted light that seemed like it was brighter than the sun. When the light died down, Steve opened his eyes once more to see that the portal was now activated, seeing a purple wave in the portal. The miner then jumped towards the portal, and the purple waves surrounding him, the miner feeling himself completely disappear from the world.

The miner looked at himself, the purple waves completely covering him and he glowed purple as well, and he saw his skin about to disappear from the world, feeling himself getting teleported to another dimension. He then closed his eyes..as he completely disappeared.

...

Steve then opened his eyes, and he soon found himself, his body glowing white, inside a dark void. He looked to see nothing, but he then looked down, seeing a bright light that shined, and Steve knew that he was supposed to go there. The miner then flew towards the light, feeling himself close his eyes as he felt his body disappear from the world once again.

...

Steve then opened his eyes once more, before seeing himself standing right in front of the portal. He then looked to see where he was and he felt his mouth hit the floor as he finally saw where he was.

The miner was now in a hellish dimension, the ground being completely red and he looked to see that it was just as vast as the Overworld. Steve looked to see a large lava ocean that he felt was much more bigger than the regular ocean in the Overworld. He also saw lava falls all over the place, as well as fire, scattered all throughout the world.

Steve saw no signs of sunlight, the only sources of light in the hellish world being glowstone hanging on the ceilings and the large lava oceans and lava falls as well as the flames generated across the land. Because of this, Steve felt like he was in a cave that managed to reach to outer mantle of the Earth.

The miner looked to see zombies, which looked like mutated pigman and all of them held gold swords. The nearby zombie pigman noticed Steve, but they didn't care and just continued to roam around the land. He sighed in relief, knowing that they were neutral monsters. He then turned around to see a fire ball heading straight towards him and he quickly ran to the left, letting the ball of flames hit the ground, exploding and setting nearby netherrack on fire.

He looked at the skies to see a giant jellyfish like creature floating in the air. Steve prepared to grab his bow and an arrow, but he then saw the creature slowly float away. Even before the creature ran away, Steve noticed its face. The creature, despite being dangerous, looked sad instead of angry or ferocious. Heck, Steve actually saw tear stains on its eyes.

Steve then put his bow and arrow back in his bag, still hearing the large creature's purrs even from far away and it really creeped him out. It was much more terrifying than a creeper's sudden hiss. In fact, Steve felt that the large creature is the hellish land's version of a creeper, as it can suddenly attack someone from afar and they can creep you out, but they don't seem to have a pursuit mode, only attacking when they catch sight of the target.

And they have a VERY long range too. Whenever you see them, even from a hundred blocks away or farther, they can see you.

"Why am I here? What is this place?" Steve finally asked himself.

**"Do not worry my son. For when the time is right, I will give you the answer..."**

...

Steve then opened his eyes quickly and he jumped up, panting heavily from the weird dream he just had. He was sweating as he looked around his surroundings, seeing that only a few minutes managed to pass and that his furnace is now done smelting the ores as it flames were out. Steve then grabbed the leftover coal and the smelted iron ingots from the furnace and placed it in his bag.

The miner then sat down once again, thinking about the dream he had..

"That dream must be another vision...and if it was, what are these visions about? What are they trying to tell me? Who is sending me all of these messages?" Steve asked himself, a ton of questions in his mind right now. But then, he remembered the voice that answered his question in his most recent vision.

_**"Do not worry my son. For when the time is right, I will give you the answer..."** _

"He'll give me the answer when the time is right." Steve said, before looking at the new iron ingots he just acquired and he took a glance at the crafting table right next to him. Determined to find the answers as soon as possible as well as finishing his task to find Lea and Ashley's cave, he stood up and went to the crafting table, using his newly acquired iron ingots to craft and make new iron armor pieces.

After a couple of minutes, he finally made himself a full set of new iron armor. He then removed his worn out iron pieces which could go out in another hit, and he threw the damaged armor pieces at a nearby tree, before he wore the new armor pieces on. With his new iron armor, and his hunger replenished, he used his iron axe to chop back the crafting table and his iron pickaxe to mine back the furnace inside his bag.

The miner, now determined more than ever, set off towards the top of the hill, jumping from dirt block to dirt block to get to the top.

Once Steve finally made it to the top of the hill, he looked around, to see no caves, only seeing a bunch of sheep and chickens. The miner then looked at the nearby hills and there were three of them, with the third hill being the tallest, having enough height to be known as a mountain. Hoping that the third tall hill leads to the cave entrance, he quickly ran towards the other hill, eagerly jumping from dirt block to dirt block just to get to the top.

Steve then ran quickly towards the second hill, but he immediately stopped himself after he found a large gap between the hill he was on and the second hill. When he stopped, tiny chunks of rocks fell down the deep abyss that Steve was lucky he did not fell in. He looked around to see if there were any bridges towards the second hill, and to his luck, he found a bridge made out of stone and cobblestone fences on the side to ensure no one falls in the abyss while crossing the bridge, which was pretty long.

Steve then ran towards the long, stone bridge, but when he did, his eyes widened as the miner saw multiple creepers as well as helmet wearing zombies and skeletons were on the bridge and not long after, they spotted Steve, before quickly charging towards the miner. The miner, grabbing his iron sword and a few TNT blocks, quickly charged towards the horde of monsters as he entered the bridge.

"And here I thought this was going to be easy." Steve said to himself, before he quickly slashed two zombies as he charged towards them, the zombies' lifeless bodies falling onto the floor once more. The miner then spotted several zombies holding golden swords and wearing full leather armor, 4 zombies to be exact. Steve smirked, before quickening his pace towards the zombies.

The nearest zombie then charged towards Steve and attempted to strike him with its golden sword, but Steve slammed his iron sword at the gold sword so hard that it managed to actually break the gold sword. Steve then quickly sliced the zombie's head off, before charging towards the second zombie, quickly knocking the gold sword out of the zombie's hands and stabbing the zombie with its own weapon.

For the third zombie, Steve grabbed its head, before stabbing the zombie's chest repeatedly. Showing his strength once more, he then threw the zombie towards the last zombie without any difficulty. The dead zombie was then sent flying towards the last zombie, and both of them were sent flying over the cobblestone fence and falling onto the deep abyss.

An arrow then flew and landed straight onto Steve's sword, and the miner looked to see four skeletons about to fire their arrows, with a creeper passing right through them and charging towards Steve. The miner then slammed his sword at the creeper's head, before throwing its lifeless body onto the deep abyss, before he quickly built a two block tall cobblestone wall, just in time too as the arrows landed on the wall.

Steve sighed in relief, before grabbing his bow and four of his arrows. He then placed all four of his arrows onto the bow and he peeked out, before quickly firing all four arrows, only three of the arrows managing to hit a skeleton, while the last arrow flew and landed on a nearby creeper's face, killing it and its body fell on the ground. The miner then dodged another arrow from the skeleton in front of him, before quickly charging towards the monster and punching its skull hard, leaving a huge crack and causing a lot of bone pieces to fly out from it.

The skeleton was then pushed back from Steve's hard punch. Punching wood for a hobby and survival really made his fists strong. Steve then slammed his foot onto the skeleton's chest, pushing the skeleton towards the abyss and it fell towards its impending doom. The miner smirked, but his smirk was short lived when he looked at the horde of monsters charging towards him, and he would have to use his TNT into good news.

The miner then charged towards the horde of monsters, and when he was close, he jumped as high as he can, grabbing a TNT block in mid-air, before landing on top of a zombie's head, and he used it as a boost for him to jump once again, only higher. He then threw the TNT towards the giant horde of zombies, and it exploded on contact, but it also triggered the TNT traps the bridge was full of, and it caused a VERY large explosion that sent Steve flying even higher into the air, and towards the second hill.

Steve then crashed down towards the top of the second hill, before falling all the way down towards the other side. Surprisingly, Steve managed to survive the massive fall, but he had a large bruise on his nose as a result of his fall, but he didn't mind. He was lucky to survive that too, as the bridge was now destroyed and there might be no other way to cross it if he respawned and he will have to find a hard way of crossing the hill or he will have to build a bridge.

Picking up his iron sword and bow, he then set off once more towards the third hill, where he'll hopefully find Lea and Ashley's cave. Steve crossed another bridge, but it was short and he finally arrived at the third hill, the cave he probably was looking for being at the top of the hill. The miner looked, the hill being so tall that it shouldn't be even recognized as a hill anymore. He was probably looking at a mountain that connected with three hills.

"Ha. This reminds me of when Father and I used to go hiking." Steve said to himself, before starting to climb the tall hill...or mountain.

Steve then jumped and jumped from dirt block to dirt block, not stopping until he reaches the top of the mountain. If he can, he was also hoping to find clues as well, to know if he was really going the correct way.

After a couple minutes of jumping through dirt blocks, he managed to find ladders, leading all the way to the top. Smiling, he then climbed the ladders, knowing to himself that he was indeed going through the right way. After climbing for several minutes, Steve finally managed to reach the top of the hill-mountain, where he saw the cave that was marked with four redstone torches and two torches, just like in his vision.

He looked at the entrance, to see that it was dark.

"They had night vision potions on them, don't they?" Steve asked to himself, before grabbing the torch from his backpack and with the bright light from its flames, he set off towards the cave, about to venture through a very deep cave. He's going to expect to be not mining as much ore, since the girls may have mined them all already.

"Alright ladies...Where are you?" Steve said, venturing his way through the dark cave...

* * *

**Well, that's that for this Chapter! Hope you liked it! **

**Please review it if you have any suggestions, comments or just want to say something! **

**Happy New Year guys! Stay awesome! **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	8. Abandoned Dungeon Ravines!

**HELLO THERE EVERYBODY! BTR100 OVER HERE with the eighth Chapter to my Story: Minecraft: The Chosen One!  
**

**About the mods thing, don't even try to suggest mods that adds in Herobrine. He's already in the story! It's even in the story description! I recommend the mods that adds in VICIOUS, TERRIFYING BEASTS that will kick your ass instantly! I know a few, but please suggest a mod that adds in some new mobs and bosses that will probably kick your Minecraft ass and destroy your precious diamond sword and maybe even steal all of your beloved diamonds and butter..  
**

**Mods that are based off famous internet phenomenon (such as the Creepypasta mod, but I'm still thinking of adding that.) are accepted as well. If you know some, leave it in the reviews! **

**So, if you can, suggest some mods. I already have some in mind, but let me see your suggestions. Pretty please?**

**So, that's that! Off to the story! **

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Steve, after battling through dozens of monsters from earlier caves, getting his ass nearly kicked by a mutated version of an Enderman and its normal Enderman comrades **(as if the normal ones aren't hard enough XD)** and also passing through a bridge full of monsters and he had to use a large explosion from TNT to launch himself towards the hill, but the landing was not so soft, the miner had finally found the caves where Lea and Ashley are currently located.

Like he said from an earlier day, Steve thought it was PRETTY ironic. He was the one finding Lea and Ashley, when it was supposed to be them who should be finding him. He just hoped that the two girls left some markings when he crossed intersections, which he guess was going to find a lot in the deep cave. As deep as it is, Steve only hoped for one thing...

"I hope this cave leads all the way down to diamond level. Maybe some emeralds! That would be cool, just in case I come across any nearby villages. Father once told me his experience in a village while he was traveling, that most of the villagers were trying to rip him off of his emeralds." Steve said, chuckling to himself, as he went on towards the deep cave.

Not only will Steve will expect many intersections, or a few ores available for mining, but he will also expect the sole challenge while mining in the world: Tons of monsters. The girls probably expected that too, and even though they had killed them, new monsters can spawn, especially in a cave as dark as a night without moon and stars..

The miner placed a torches while on the way, so as to mark his path when he needs to go back to the surface and also to light the cave up, for it was as dark as the void of space without stars or suns. So far, he hasn't heard any zombies, skeletons or spiders, which is good for him.

"It will be impossible not to see a single monster in a cave this dark." Steve said to himself, as he went on towards the dark and deep cave, holding his torch on his left hand, while tightening his grip on his sword on his right hand.

After walking for a while, Steve now found himself having to cross two paths once again, but this time, it was much more easier for him which path to choose because the right side has torches as markings on it, placed by the two girls. Steve smirked, but once again, it disappeared due to having heard familiar groans from a very familiar monster.

Tightening the grip on his sword, Steve looked at the left path, to see the red eyes of spiders in the dark, and not too long after, four zombies came out from the dark path, slowly charging in on Steve, followed by three spiders. All four zombies were wearing iron helmets and all of them wielded iron swords, charging in on Steve as the miner prepared his own sword...

"Let's play." Steve said, before throwing the torch he was holding at the nearest zombie, the flames of the torch burning the zombie and setting it on fire. Getting weakened by the flames, Steve quickly took out the burning zombie's iron sword from its hands, before using both iron swords in his hands to slice the burning zombie's head off, killing the zombie.

A second later, one of the spiders tackled Steve and rammed him onto the wall, but Steve managed to block the spider from biting him by using the two iron swords in his hands. As the spider attempted to bite Steve, the miner kicked the giant arthropod away, sending it flying towards a zombie, the undead warrior being smart enough to catch the spider and throw it away.

"Wow. Smart zombie." Steve murmured, before having to dodge an attempted sword attack from the surprisingly smart zombie.

Steve then found himself in a sword fight, as he blocked the sword strike from the zombie, but then the miner used his second iron sword to stab the zombie in the chest, before knocking its helmet off with his primary sword and slamming it directly on the zombie's forehead, killing the undead warrior and when Steve grabbed his sword back, the zombie's lifeless body fell on the floor.

The miner then managed to see the spiders climbing up the wall behind him, and he managed to run back before the large arthropods managed to tackle him. He then quickly grabbed his iron axe from his weapons bag on his back, and he then threw the axe at one of the two remaining zombies, the axe flying right onto its head, the zombie falling down to the ground almost immediately after the axe's impact.

Steve then saw one of the three spiders charging quickly onto him, but Steve jumped high, landing on the spider's head, before using it as a boost so Steve can jump onto the ceiling and use his pickaxe to grab onto the ceiling. When the spiders started to climb towards the ceiling, Steve grabbed the pickaxe and threw it towards the last zombie, the pickaxe landing on the zombie's chest, before Steve landed right on the zombie's head, crushing it with his weight.

The miner then quickly grabbed his pickaxe from the dead zombie's chest, before throwing it towards the nearest spider, the pickaxe landing on the spider's head. The two remaining spiders then charged in on Steve, but Steve slashed the second spider's face with his sword, before stabbing his sword onto one of the spider's many eyes. The miner then finished the spider off by slamming his sword onto the spider's head, the spider going limp as it fell under Steve's might.

The third spider then tackled Steve hard enough to knock his sword off his hands, and Steve did not hesitate to use his bare hands on holding the spider back. Once again, Steve showed his strength by lifting the spider and throwing the large arthropod off of him, throwing it onto the wall. As the spider charged towards Steve again, Steve then charged onto the large creature and punched it hard on the face, before punching it again, before landing an uppercut onto the spider. Steve then kicked the spider hard, sending it flying towards the wall, no longer managing to take the kick.

When all of the zombies and spiders in the area were dead, Steve picked up his axe, pickaxe and his sword, putting back his axe and pickaxe into his bag while still maintaining a tight grip onto his sword. Before any more monsters can spawn and attempt to fight the miner, Steve ran quickly towards the well lit path, wanting to find the two girls as soon as possible.

The miner kept on walking through the path filled with torches, tightening the grip on his sword as he passed through multiple intersections. He saw multiple paths that were blocked by a bunch of rocks, with Steve guessing that the girls may have blown the path up, and if they did, they are the kind of people who always have time for TNT.

After a couple of walking for minutes, the miner noticed that he was now walking on a flat, dirt floor and after a couple of seconds, Steve then found some rails. Broken rails, as well as cobwebs all over the place. He saw an arched ceiling, with a chest a couple blocks away from it.

"Abandoned Mineshafts..." Steve said to himself, before realizing one more thing.

"I'm near a ravine! Which means I must be at diamond and emerald level! Not only will I find those girls, but I'm going home with diamonds for my parents!" Steve said, and with his sword on hand, Steve ran towards the mineshaft entrance and he opened the chest, and he was delightfully happy on what he saw...

Steve had found himself two diamonds, two golden apples and three pieces of bread. The miner now had diamonds that were enough for a diamond sword, two golden apples so that he will be able to heal himself and it will be especially helpful against a ton of monsters, and he had more food in stock. He took all of these valuable items in his bag, which was nearly full.

He then walked through the mineshaft, seeing more cobwebs and a few iron ores that weren't mined by the girls. There were lots of crossings and different paths, but Steve followed the paths that are well lit by an abundant amount of torches, and he surprisingly hasn't fought a single monster yet. Not even a spider. Not even a creeper.

After several minutes of walking without finding any chests, Steve looked at the ground to see some mossy cobblestone just before the right turn. He then took a peak at the mossy cobblestone, before taking a step and finding himself a dungeon. And as he expected it, the dungeon only had a few torches, still making it dark enough for monsters to spawn and the center of the dungeon was a zombie spawner.

"Zombies again. I'm just lucky that its not a creeper spawner." Steve said, before looking behind the zombie spawner, seeing two chests, with its loot waiting for Steve's hands to be opened. Not long after, Steve then saw zombies arising from their spawner, the spawner spawning five zombies, the undead creatures finding Steve and slowly charging in towards him.

Steve then prepared his sword and charged quickly towards the small group of zombies.

The miner then grabbed the nearest zombie by its head, before stabbing his sword onto the undead creature's chest, the zombie's lifeless body then falling down the ground almost immediately after it was stabbed. The second zombie then attempted to grab him, but Steve slammed his elbow on the zombie's chest, punched the zombie hard in the face, before slamming his sword onto the zombie's chest, killing the zombie.

Steve then saw an arrow flew past him and hit the wall behind him, and he looked forward to see a zombie wielding a bow, with its comrades holding a wooden sword. The zombie archer then fired another bow again, but Steve merely side-stepped out of the way. The zombie archer was a lot more slower than the regular skeleton so its arrows were much more easier to dodge.

The wooden sword wielding zombies then slowly got closer towards Steve, and one of them attempted to strike Steve with its sword, but the miner merely grabbed the wooden sword, broke it into pieces just by using his bare hands, before punching the zombie in the face, finishing the dead warrior off with a stab to the chest, before kicking its lifeless body towards the spawner.

The second zombie then slammed his sword onto Steve's iron one, but Steve easily sliced his iron sword right through the zombie's wooden one, before slamming his sword onto the zombie's head, before using the zombie's now lifeless body as a shield to protect him from an incoming arrow. As the zombie archer prepared for another arrow, Steve quickly grabbed his axe from his bag, before quickly throwing it towards the zombie, the axe landing on the zombie's head and the archer zombie fell on the ground, dead.

Steve then threw away the zombie body he was currently holding, but when he did, the spawner already managed to spawn four more zombies, all of them wielding stone swords, and Steve knew that it was going to be a pretty decent battle, since they were in groups and his former stone sword was once his lucky sword.

The stone sword wielding zombies then slowly charged towards Steve, giving the miner enough time to grab the axe he threw earlier at the zombie archer's head, before throwing it once again, landing on the leading zombie swordsman, the iron axe landing on the zombie's chest and killing it almost immediately, falling to the ground.

As the first zombie swordsman died, two zombies managed to close in on Steve, attempting to strike the miner using their stone swords, but Steve managed to dodge the first strike and blocked the other one with his sword. Steve then managed to stab one of the zombie swordsman, before drawing his sword back and slicing the zombie's head off.

Steve then collided his sword with the other zombie swordsman's stone sword, but then Steve effortlessly knocked away the stone sword from the zombie's hands, before slamming the zombie into the wall, before punching its face repeatedly, before finally stabbing its chest using his sword. He heard one of the two remaining zombies closing in on him, before quickly turning around and slamming his sword onto the zombie's head, before quickly drawing out his sword and slamming his sword right through the zombie's face.

The zombie then fell down, and there was one more zombie remaining.

"With only one zombie remaining, the spawner could spawn in more zombies. I have to take both the zombie and the spawner out." Steve said to himself, before quickly charging towards the stone sword wielding zombie, before ramming onto the dead warrior and both of them were sent flying and crashing onto the spawner, but their weight wasn't enough to actually break the spawner.

Steve then repeatedly punched the zombie in the stomach, before finally punching the zombie by the face, before slamming his iron sword onto the zombie's face, finally killing the zombie. Not wasting anymore time, Steve quickly stood up and he didn't even bothered to grab his axe which is more appropriate in breaking the spawner. He slammed his iron sword onto the spawner, bending one of its bars.

The miner then slammed his iron sword harder and harder on each hit, and after a couple of seconds, Steve finally managed to break one of the spawner's bars, which is the bare minimum needed to break the spawner. The flames inside the spawner then flew out through the hole, and the mini zombie that was spinning inside slowly turned into dust.

Steve then stood up, and picked up his iron axe, before putting it once again inside his bag. He managed to defeat his first dungeon and he felt proud of himself. He wore his smile all the way as he walked towards one of the chests, grabbing onto it, before muttering to himself.

"Diamonds! Here we go!" Steve said, before opening the chest, but to his disappointment, he only found a minecart, but he couldn't complain as he might never knew that there was a complete rail path leading towards the ravine where the girls might be, so he took it and he placed it inside his bag.

The miner then went towards the second chest and opened it, finding three gold bars and an apple. If he can find five more gold ingots, he can craft himself a golden apple. He took all of the chest's contents, before putting them inside his bag, before he set off towards the dungeon's exit...

The miner then finally exited the dungeon, before taking a curve and he found a steep slope going downwards, the rail tracks complete, and at the bottom of the steep slope is a straight path. Steve then hurriedly picked up his minecart, and placed it at the start of the tracks, growing to its full size when he placed it. The miner then quickly jumped inside the minecart, and the minecart rolled down the tracks with high speed..

"If this keeps going, I might be able to find the ravine in no time!" Steve said to himself, as the minecart already rolled at the bottom of the steep slope and Steve was now riding the straight path which would eventually lead to the mineshaft's exit and towards the ravine. The minecart was still going fast, as powered rails were helping it move.

After a while, the miner then saw the exit, which was blocked by two skeletons, a full leather zombie and a creeper. Steve then smirked, before preparing his sword, ready to fight the mobs, but then he realized one thing. He doesn't know how to stop the minecart! And if doesn't stop, he will bash the monsters away, and they might fall into the ravine, having a huge chance of falling into lava.

"Oh no! AHHHHHH!" Steve screamed as the minecart kept going at a high speed. The monsters then eventually saw Steve and his minecart going near and near them, but before they can even retaliate, the minecart crashed onto them, completely shattering the skeletons and causing all of them to fall towards the deep river of lava. Steve, however managed to jump just when the minecart crashed onto the monsters.

Steve jumped, before using the iron sword in his hands and plunging it into the stone wall, using it to safely dangle into the wall as he watch the minecart, the creeper, the skeletons' broken bodies and the zombie fell towards the river of lava, burning to their death and meeting their demise. The miner then slowly slid down the wall towards the bottom of the ravine. It took a couple of minutes, but Steve finally made it to the bottom. He grabbed his sword from the wall, before figuring out which path to choose..

"Hmm...Left or Right? From what I know...Right always leads to a dead-end, so Left it is!" Steve said, before walking towards the path to the left.

Steve looked around, not seeing any spiders, skeletons or zombies since the area was well lit with torches. He saw a bunch of ladders on the ravine walls, but he saw some of them were incomplete, with a hole in the wall, figuring that a creeper may have blew it up. He saw two creepers by the distance, but the creeper never managed to see the miner, due to the monster being so far.

"One of the few disadvantages of a creeper, is that it has really poor vision. It must have think that I'm a zombie by the distance." Steve said to himself, before he continued on.

Several minutes later...

Steve kept walking and walking, still not finding any diamond or gold or maybe even redstone. All he saw was a long river of lava, thinking to himself that the girls probably mined all of the valuable ores, and that thought made him kind of sad. However after a couple of seconds, he finally saw some gold ores, and he grabbed his iron pickaxe, ready to mine it.

"I hope that vein contains five gold ores!" Steve said to himself, before mining the entire vein of gold ore using his iron pickaxe and much to his luck, he indeed found five gold ores. He put all of the ores inside his bag, now having enough resources required to craft a golden apple. The regular golden apple's effects might be short, but it will still be a big help for Steve.

"Luckily for me, the girls didn't mine that. Guess they don't care about golden apples." Steve said to himself as he carried on his way.

After a few minutes of walking, the miner then noticed a 2 block wide, 7 block long cobblestone bridge that across the river of lava, as well as a tunnel on the wall. It has to be an artificial tunnel, as tunnels across a cobblestone bridge weren't very natural in a cave ravine. Steve then decided to check it out, but then, for the first time after days, he heard a scream..

"A scream...belonging to a human! From a girl too!" Steve said, before trying to found out where the scream came from, before he heard the scream once again.

"The scream is louder on my back." Steve said, before turning around and seeing yet another tunnel behind him and the tunnel were well lit with torches. Replacing his pickaxe for his iron sword and axe, Steve then quickly ran towards the source of the scream, and since it came from a woman, it just had to be one of the two girls.

"Well whoever is screaming, they need help." Steve said, running faster as he said that..

* * *

**Well, that's that for the eighth chapter! **

**Since, school day will resume after one more day, this will be the last update for this holiday, so expect weekly updates for this story! **

**See ya guys! Love you. **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	9. Achievement Reached but not Unlocked!

**HELLO THERE EVERYBODY! BTR100 OVER HERE with the ninth Chapter to my Story: Minecraft: The Chosen One!  
**

**So, after a school week full of epic proportions, I have finally returned! We just checked some of our exam papers, and I got a surprisingly high grade in Mathematics and Basic Statistics. I even managed to beat my crush's score for the first time in Basic Statistics too. **

**Okay, so back to the story! **

**Maybe after chapter 10, I'll start putting the "Previously On", just like what I did to some of my stories. **

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

After finally finding the cave where the two girls: Lea and Ashley, are supposed to be located, defeating his first dungeon, finding two diamonds which were enough to craft himself a sword, riding on a mine cart all the way down to a dead end blocked by zombies, skeletons, a creeper and a spider. After bashing right through the horde of monsters, and making his epic way down the ravine, as well as finding enough Gold Ingots to craft himself a Golden Apple, Steve finally reached a ravine, in hopes of finding diamonds and finding the girls.

However, Steve found one more reason why he should be in the ravine, and he found that reason, after hearing a scream.

After hearing a woman's scream coming from the tunnel on his back, he quickly grabbed his iron sword and iron axe and prepared his bow and arrows, before running towards the tunnel where the scream came from, and despite the tunnel being well lit, the miner could still see broken skeleton parts, deceased zombie and spider bodies and Ender Pearls all on the floor.

Not only that, but he also saw tons of signs that explosions happened. Heaps of rubble and stone and bricks were scattered all across the room, burn marks were all over the place, and stone blocks were scattered all across the room. Steve then had a thought in his mind about the girl..

"Damn. Whoever this girl is, she doesn't scream without putting up a heck of a fight. And she sure has a ton of TNT, I can tell." Steve said, before running faster towards the source of the scream.

After a few seconds, Steve finally saw arrows on the floor, as well as blood marks and blood stains on the walls and floors, the smell of rotten decay of dead zombie's flesh, and as well hearing a soft moan and groan from the girl Steve was supposed to rescue...

"Please...help me...Can't...take..much...longer..." the voice said, and the miner ran, before finally seeing what he was looking floor, and he gasped at the horrible thing he saw.

The girl, who had a red hair in a ponytail, was lying on the ground, eyes nearly closed as she was fighting for survival. She was severely injured, receiving an arrow on both of her knees and two arrows on her stomach, as well as a wound that came from the tip of a sword on her left shoulder. The girl was full of bruises and wounds, as her purple t-shirt and blue shorts were now ripped. The girl was still holding her bow, before turning her head towards the direction of Steve .

The miner then ran and kneeled in front of the girl, putting down both of his iron weaponry, before lifting her head from the cold ground full of her blood, before settling her on the wall. He looked at his hand to see that it was full of blood, and it made him dead serious. He had to get this girl somewhere safe fast, or else she might not make it.

"Don't worry. Please, just hold on for a little bit longer. I'm going to take you somewhere safe." Steve said, before attempting to lift the girl, but then she spoke to the miner once more, her voice slowly fading as she spoke...

"Please...I...I...don't have anything...that...you...want...p-please...Spare...me..." The girl said, as she finally closed her eyes. Steve then placed his hand on her neck, before finding a pulse. Her breathing still seemed obvious, but Steve still need to take the girl somewhere safe, before she loses a lot of blood. He then grabbed her, before lifting her bridal style, but he did it at the worst of times.

The miner then heard a groan from a zombie, the noises of a spider, the footsteps of a skeleton and the hiss of a creeper.

"Why now!?" Steve thought, before turning around to see four zombies, five spiders, three skeletons, and two creepers. Steve had to get the girl away from them, especially from the skeletons and the creepers as the skeletons are the longest ranged, while the creepers have the most lethal attack. The miner knew that he couldn't run from the horde of monsters, so he might as well face them in any way he can.

"If I ran away from them, they'll just keep going after me and the girl. I will have to beat them in some way." Steve thought, backing away as he the horde of monsters slowly charged in on him and the girl he was carrying. The miner then let go of the girl's legs, forcing to hold the girl by her back, as he attempted to grab something useful from his bag.

"Where are those TNT!?" Steve said, as he continued to back away from the horde of monsters slowly advancing in on him, while trying to find the explosive block that he desperately needs right now. He heard the monsters groan and moan, while he was searching in his bag. He then felt in his hand a block, and he noticed that he also felt a string, and the miner smirked as he pulled out a TNT block from his bag.

The miner then dodged multiple arrows from the three skeletons, quickly throwing the TNT block in retaliation. Steve, still carrying the severely injured girl, ran away as fast as he can, just before the TNT block exploded on contact, quickly killing each and every one of the monsters. The miner smirked, proud of himself as he quickly ran out of the tunnel, ran across the cobblestone bridge over the river of lava, before running towards the long, artificially made tunnel, which was probably the exit.

"Please be an exit. This has gotta be an exit out of this hill!" Steve said to himself, as he ran, the girl in his hands moaning as she still felt pain...

"Please...I...don't...wanna...d-die..." the girl moaned as Steve ran faster and faster, as the miner began to see the light of the sun in the distance, and the miner hoped that was the exit. Steve then continued to run, before he looked at the severely wounded and injured girl in his arms, desperately needing help, before looking back towards the exit.

"Don't worry...Please just hold on a little bit longer...You're going to live through this one..I promise that..." Steve said, as he ran faster and faster, hoping that the girl in his arms managed to hear the words he just said, and continue fighting her own battle.

After a couple of seconds, Steve and the girl finally managed to reach the end of the tunnel, which was indeed the exit out of the deep caves and back into the surface again. The miner looked to see that he was at the bottom of the hill, meaning that the ravine that he explored on earlier was a really deep one, but the miner was just glad that he managed to get the girl out of the caves...

"I need to build shelter and cover up her wounds..." Steve said as he looked at the large plains with trees all over the place. The miner then looked at the sun, to see that it was only a few hours until sundown, and that's when the bad things will start to happen.

"And FAST!" Steve said, before running quickly towards the nearest tree.

After finding an oak tree, the miner gently placed down the wounded girl on the tree. When the miner placed down the girl on the tree, he then placed his hands on her neck to feel a pulse, feeling one a few seconds later. He then checked her breathing, which was slow, but very evident that she was still breathing. Steve then stood up, grabbed the oak planks from his bag and he started to build a small shelter to stay through the night.

Steve then started to place the oak wood planks, planning to make a house that is five blocks wide, four blocks long and three blocks tall. After finally finishing the house, and leaving a two block tall hole for an entrance, Steve then placed the remaining oak wood planks back in his bag and he ran towards the unconscious girl by the tree, before lifting her up again, and carrying her towards the house, before gently placing her down in the cold, yet comfortable grass floor.

After placing the girl down inside the small house, Steve then grabbed some dirt blocks from his bag and placed it on the entrance, blocking it so that no monsters or creepers will ever come inside the small house. The miner then looked at the unconscious girl once again and kneeled beside her, before going to work...

Steve first removed her inventory bag, her bag for her arrows and he took the bow that she was still holding, placing all of them in the ground. Steve then opened her inventory bag to check if she had any materials needed to cover up wounds and the only things that Steve found useful were several pieces of cloth and leather.

The miner then quickly used the cloth to wrap up the wounds on her arms, and used strips of leather to cover up the sword wounds located on both of her shoulders. After wrapping up some of her wounds, Steve then thought about how to remove the arrows from the girl's body. He was shot by several arrows before, and he merely pulled them out, but doing that to the girl will jut cause more pain instead of relief.

"Okay...how do I do this?" Steve said. He then remembered his younger days when his father was still teaching him...

**_Flashback..._**

**_Young Steve was gathering some water from the village well, and when he now had all three buckets filled with water, he then carried them back to his house, but then the young child dropped his buckets when he heard a somebody shouting for help._**

**_"HELP! HELP! I NEED HELP!" the voice shouted, and Steve left the buckets on the ground in order to run towards the source of the scream, as he wanted to help whoever it was in need of assistance, before he was joined by some of the nearby villagers._**

**_After a couple of minutes, young Steve and the villagers then arrived to see one of the villagers who went out mining last night, was lying on the ground, heavily injured with several arrows on his knees and arms. He attempted to stand, only to fall down back again in pain, before being carried by none other than Steve's father._**

**_"Come Steve. Let us bring him to the house and heal him. I will show you how to help people in situations like this." Steve's father said, before walking towards their house, with young Steve joining his father and it wasn't long before they reached their house, Steve opening the door for his father carrying the injured miner._**

**_Steve's father then placed the unconscious miner in one of the beds. Steve's father was also good in healing and taking care of injured people, so he had many beds in their house just in case a lot of their villagers were injured during a siege. As soon as he placed the miner on the bed, Steve came closer as his father noticed his son come closer. _**

**_Steve's father merely smiled, before going back to work. Steve's father then looked at the arrows that penetrated through the miner's body, checking if they ran too deep through the miner's body. Steve's father then broke the arrow's body, throwing it on the floor. He then proceeded to pull out the arrow head as gently as he could. It still caused some pain for the miner, but the pain was merely short as the arrow head was completely removed. _**

**_Steve watched as his father repeated the process over again until all of the arrows that injured the miner were removed. His father then proceeded with wrapping up the miner's wounds with pieces of cloth, before walking away in order to brew a healing potion for the miner._...**

**Present time...**

Steve then grabbed one of the arrows on the girl's stomach area, before breaking the arrow's body, throwing it on the ground. Without any hesitation, the miner then proceeded to grab the arrow head deep inside the girl's stomach. After a couple of seconds, Steve finally managed to pull out the arrow head from the girl's stomach, and it was full of blood. Steve then threw the bloody arrow head onto the ground, before proceeding with the other arrows..

After managing to safely remove the arrows without causing the girl too much pain, Steve then proceeded to wrap the remaining wounds up with the cloth and cover little wounds with strips of leather. The miner then ended it by wrapping the last piece of cloth all over the girl's stomach area, as it was the area with the largest wounds.

When Steve was done covering up the girl's wounds, the miner then settled down on the wall, looking at his hands which were totally covered with blood. It looked like Steve mercilessly and brutally killed somebody, but despite his blood covered hands, the miner did not hesitate to eat some good steak, eating it as he watched the girl sleep and play in the dimension of sleep and dreams.

Steve looked at the girl once again as he finished eating his steak. He looked at the girl's ponytailed red hair, purple t-shirt and blue short and as well at her worn-out bow and her bag with tons of arrows. Remembering quite quickly from his earlier visions, Steve then crawled towards the girl, before touching her soft face with his bloody hands...

"Lea...one of the girls who was supposed to find me..." Steve said, before taking off his hand from her face, ripping out a small piece of his shirt, before using it to clean up the blood stains he left on her cheek.

"But...where's your sister?" Steve asked, remembering the ravine he and Lea just went out of...

...

**Meanwhile...**

Back inside the ravine Steve and Lea just gotten out of, there was yet another miner and it was a girl. She had orange brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders and she had green eyes. She wore a turquoise t-shirt with a creeper face on it, with light blue shorts. The girl was Ashley and the young miner held an iron pickaxe on her right hand, with her sword strapped on her back and she was heading towards the same tunnel where Steve found a heavily injured Lea.

"Lea? Where are you!? Come on Lea! I found ten diamonds!" Ashley shouted, before walking, eventually seeing the tunnel. From the tunnel going over the cobblestone bridge she built and through the artificial tunnel that both she and Lea built, was a trail of blood. Ashley's eyes widened and she gasped, before running over the cobblestone bridge and through the well lit, artificial tunnel.

"Oh Lea...please be safe..." Ashley said to herself, as she ran through the long tunnel towards the bottom of the hill.

After a couple of minutes, Ashley then managed to find the exit, only to discover that it was already night time and that lots of monsters were now roaming in the lands. The young adventurer then grabbed an invisibility potion from her bag that she and her sister managed to brew before they reached the cave, before drinking it, turning invisible a few minutes later.

Without any of the monsters noticing it, Ashley ran through the land, following the trail of blood, which must be from her sister Lea...

"Don't worry Lea...Wherever you are...I'm coming for you..." Ashley said, before running faster, following the trail of blood all the way, none of the monsters ever noticing her and ignoring the sounds of her footsteps as the young adventurer ran and followed the blood trail...

...

**Back to Steve and Lea...**

In the small house Steve made for the night, the miner now fell asleep, his sword and bow as well as his bag of arrows strapped on his back. His bag is sitting on the floor, right beside the miner.

However, as the young miner slept, Lea began to open her eyes. Not too long after, Lea was finally awake and she slowly stood up from where she slept. The girl was unaware of her surroundings, surprised that she was now inside a small house alongside a sleeping man with bloody hands. Lea then found her inventory bag and bow right beside her, before picking them up.

She then looked at herself, surprised to see wrapped cloths and strips of leather covering her wounds, before looking at the pieces of broken, bloody arrows on the floor as well as the bloody hands of the sleeping miner right in front of him.

"I remember myself in a cave... getting beaten by an Enderman with the help of two skeletons..." Lea said to herself, looking at her covered wounds, guessing that the miner in front of her must have removed the arrows and covered her wounds, resulting in getting bloody hands as well as the pieces of arrows on the floor.

Lea then slowly walked over to Steve, looking at the sleeping miner's face as he snored silently.

"I also remembered seeing his face before I finally passed out..." Lea said to herself, finding Steve's face..familiar...

After looking at the sleeping miner's face, Lea gasped as her eyes widened, suddenly remembering one thing...

"Where's Ashley!? She still might be in the caves, still looking for diamonds!" Lea thought to herself, and knowing that it was night, she took out her iron sword, needing to return to the caves in hopes of finding her younger sister. She was about to dig the dirt exit, but then she looked at Steve, who was still sleeping, knowing that she needed to pay him for taking care of her for a while.

Lea then grabbed two diamonds from her bag, before placing them right beside Steve, hoping it was enough for the miner when he wakes up...

The redhead then heard someone dig from under the ground, and she turned around to see that a hole was now in front of her, and out of the hole was the girl she was about to look for...

"Ashley!" Lea said softly, so as to not awaken the sleeping Steve, who was apparently having a really deep sleep, not stirring to the sounds of digging Lea's sister, Ashley just made.

"Lea!" Ashley shouted, but her older sister quickly held her mouth shut, as the redhead and her sister looked t the sleeping miner, and fortunately for them, Steve didn't managed to hear Ashley's scream, and merely turned around in his sleep. The girls sighed in relief, before looking back at each other.

"Girl! What happened to you!? I was finished mining ten diamonds and then I saw this blood trail that led to this small house!" Ashley said, in a soft voice however. Lea took a deep breath, before replying to her sister's question.

"Well, this miner found me after I was nearly killed by an Enderman with his skeleton friends. He apparently took me into this small house and wrapped up my wounds using some of my cloth and leather and also removed the arrows on me, so in return, I placed two diamonds beside him as payment..." Lea replied, looking at Steve again as he slept deeply.

"Well, we're going back in the caves. We need to gather some redstone before going back to the village." Ashley said.

"But we haven't found Steve yet..." Lea replied.

"Maybe the other search teams managed to find him." Ashley said.

"But we made a promise to return to the village with Steve! We made that promise to his parents and I intended to keep it! Whether you like it or not..." Lea sternly replied...

"Oh alright...we'll go back to the caves, gather redstone for the village THEN we will find Steve. Sounds good?" Ashley asked.

"Sounds much better." Lea said, before jumping into the hole with Ashley, Lea's younger sister managing to see the sleeping miner's vulnerable inventory bag and being the cheeky one, she had plans.

"Just wait a second there Lea! I'm going to give this guy two diamonds as well!" Ashley said, before climbing out of the hole and crawling towards the sleeping miner. She grabbed two diamonds from her bag and placed it near the diamonds Lea recently placed, before grabbing the miner's vulnerable inventory bag and equipping it alongside her own bag, before crawling back towards the hole.

"Okay! We're good to go." Ashley said to her sister, before they went back towards the cave, hoping to find some redstone back in the deep mines...

But unfortunately for the two girls, both of them already managed to reach their goal: finding Steve...but neither of them managed to recognized the poor miner they were looking for...

* * *

**Poor Steve. Neither of the two girls noticed the miner! And one of them stole his bag! **

**How will he retaliate? **

**Let's find out in the next chapter! **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	10. Recognization!

**HELLO THERE EVERYBODY! BTR100 OVER HERE with the tenth Chapter to my Story: Minecraft: The Chosen One!  
**

**Okay, so after another school week with the last day being totally fun because only ONE teacher had a discussion with us, I'm back for some Minecraft Fanfiction time! Yeah! Let's go do this thing! **

**So in the story, Steve, the miner we all know and love, found Lea, a redhead who is one of the two girls supposed to be finding him. After taking care of Lea's injuries, it looks like Steve was struck by karma, as Lea's sister, Ashley found Lea and they ran away, not before taking Steve's bag! **

**How will the poor miner retaliate and respond to that? Let's find out! **

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

On the land of Minecraft, after yet another night where the monsters had their chance to roam around the land with the only source of light being the moonlight, the moon finally settled down and gave space for the sun, which rose once again, its bright and powerful light managing to burn the skeletons and zombies around the area, killing them rather quickly.

As the sun shone brightly and slowly rose up towards the sky, one particular miner opened his eyes, awakening from his deep and good night's sleep.

Steve, after hearing the wonderful sounds of zombies and skeletons getting burned and the beautiful sound of chickens' noise, finally woke up from his deep night's sleep. He looked to see his hands still bloody and so did the weapons he was holding. The miner then stood up, before beginning to stretch, perform exercise and punching the air.

After doing his daily morning exercise, Steve stretched one last time, before looking at the ground on where he slept, noticing something...

He noticed four, precious and shining diamonds and the miner was instantly filled with joy. He then picked up one of the four vulnerable diamonds, and he touched the precious material, gazing at its beauty that was so rare to find. After checking that the diamonds weren't fakes, he then placed them in his pocket, feeling very accomplished.

"Well, those four diamonds was worth it for not having a sweet bed. I should have grabbed it from my bag before I slept last night." Steve said to himself, before he picked up his bow and bag of arrows, ready for adventure with his new friend, Lea. He was already thinking about going home to the village, but he won't do that without one last adventure.

"Well, I think it's time to wake up Lea..." Steve said, before looking at the spot where Lea once slept, but not finding the girl, only managing to find a small hole. Steve's eyes widened as he looked to his sleeping spot, before noticing that his inventory bag was gone missing, and with Lea gone, the hole clearly visible and his bag missing, Steve immediately had one thought:

"What the!? My bag! My two diamonds, stacks of iron ingots, my gold ores, my coal, my building materials! All gone ALONG WITH LEA!" Steve shouted angrily as he stomped the ground angrily, before punching a hole in one of the wooden planks in anger, managing to create a small crack, and the miner was so angry, he felt he could demolish the entire house with his bare hands.

"**THAT SON OF A FEMALE DOG!** I SAVED THAT GIRL FROM DYING FROM A BUNCH OF MONSTERS, COVERED UP HER WOUNDS AND GAVE HER A PLACE TO STAY! AND YET SHE RUNS AWAY WITH MY** BAG! MY BAG! _WITH ALL OF MY PRECIOUS ITEMS!_**" Steve shouted angrily as he punched away the dirt blocks covering up the entrance and he looked to see the outside world again, seeing the small entrance towards the cave in the distance.

The miner then formed his hands into fists as he growled in anger.

"AND THAT GIRL WAS SUPPOSED TO BRING ME BACK TO THE VILLAGE!" Steve shouted once again, before slapping himself in the face and looking back towards the cave where he managed to find a heavily injured Lea. He grabbed his sword in his right hand, before he placed both of his hands on the sword's hilt, gripping them tightly while still looking at the entrance of the cave...

And Steve only had one thing in mind...

"Wherever they are...They are dead wrong if they think that they are safe..."

"For I am going to kill those fools..." Steve growled...

The miner then looked at his current iron sword, before looking at four of his precious diamonds placed on his pocket. He smirked, before turning around, to see a small tree just beside the house he made to stay for the night. Steve's smile and smirk grew wide, as he got everything he needed...

"Great...I just need 2 blocks of wood and convert them into 8 wooden planks and I am good to go..." Steve thought to himself, his growled frown turning into a smirk...

...

**Meanwhile...**

Back in the ravine which was deep inside the cave, Lea and Ashley walked and walked, trying to find some redstone before they can continue their quest in searching for Steve. So far, they had not encountered any monsters, but the girls still prepared their respective weapons, Lea having a bow and Ashley having an iron sword.

The girls' frustration grew as they walked and walked. They should have found some redstone by now, but they could not find any, and this made them growl in frustration, especially Lea, who was much more impatient than Ashley. The redhead enjoys doing her jobs quickly, especially if she is doing multiple jobs at a time.

"(groan) Where are those redstone!? We should have found some redstone by now! They are usually found near rivers of lava! If we don't find any redstone by the minute, I'm going to have to find Steve without it!" Lea shouted, her loud voice echoing across the ravine, but lucky for the both of them, no monsters managed to respond to it, well atleast for now...

Ashley felt sorry for her older sister and she patted her back.

"Don't worry. Maybe the miner who just saved you mined all the redstone, but we'll find some. In fact, they're not that hard to miss." Ashley said and Lea looked at her younger sister, before a smile came into her face once again.

"Okay. We'll find some." Lea said, before both of them continued on their way.

After walking for several more minutes - and luckily for them they did not encounter any monsters or whatsoever - they found some redstone ores, just waiting to be mined near a river of lava. The girls then put on a smile on their faces and they grabbed their respective pickaxes, before running towards the redstone ore.

The two girls then mined all of the redstone ores in front of them, while still managing to be careful of lava. After mining all of the redstone ores they saw, some of the redstone powder falling into lava, they put the pieces of redstone powder in their bags, before they walked towards the exit of the ravine.

Lea managed to retrieve 18 pieces of redstone powder while Ashley managed to retrieve 16 pieces. Satisfied with the amount of redstone they have, they then proceeded to walk towards the exit of the ravine, now focused on completing their main goal which is to find Steve.

As they were walking however, Lea noticed something from Ashley...

"Ashley?" Lea asked her younger sister, who then looked at her.

"What is it, big sis?" Ashley asked.

"Where did you get the second bag?" Lea replied, pointing at the two bags Ashley was wearing, the young girl giving out a giggle.

"Oh I just crafted this bag, because I found a ton of materials while finding ten pieces of diamonds and I ran out of space for my first bag..." Ashley said as a response to Lea's answer, her older sister raising her eyebrow, before coming closer to the younger girl.

"What's inside?" Lea said, opening the second bag, before seeing a ton of iron ingots, eight pieces of iron bars, some pieces of steak, full stacks of coal as well as two pieces of diamonds. She also saw oak wood planks, sticks, a furnace and a crafting table as well as some sticks, but what really grabbed the redhead's attention was a book that looked like it was found during a war, as it was worn out and old-looking.

"Hmm...where'd you get the worn out book?" Lea asked, with Ashley not expecting that question...

"The...book? Well...um..." Ashley said, but before she can even say her statement, the two girls heard someone shout out.

"HEY YOU TWO!" the voice boomed, and the two girls quickly turned their heads towards the direction of the voice and they looked to see a man with purple eyes, wearing a blue t-shirt and dark blue pants, and wielding an iron sword, the man charged quickly towards the two girls, who prepared their weapons, as the guy looked PRETTY mad...

"GIVE ME BACK MY BAG!" the man shouted angrily, quickening his pace as he tightened his grip on his iron sword, and the man's speed really surprised the two young girls, and Lea already prepared her bow and arrow.

"Oh my Notch, this guy runs fast!" Lea exclaimed, before quickly firing her arrow, but the lone arrow was avoided by the man who was getting nearer to the two girls by the second. Ashley then took her position and charged towards the man with her own iron sword and not a few seconds later, the sounds of two swords clashing was heard, as Steve and Ashley began their swordfight.

"Hey! Just who do you think you are and what do you want from us!?" Ashley shouted, lying in front of the miner she recognized all too well. This made Steve growl in anger...

"You don't me!? I found your sister who is about to die and saved her from getting mauled by monsters!" Steve shouted, before he slammed his sword onto Ashley's own, making the girl take a small step backwards.

"Covered up her wounds!" he shouted once again, his voice getting louder and he slammed his iron sword onto Ashley's sword once again, this time much more harder and it made the young girl stumble backwards. Ashley began to have second thoughts whether or not she should return the bag, because Steve is getting kinda creepy.

"And gave her a place for shelter!" Steve said, before slashing his sword towards Ashley's face, but the young miner quickly dodged it, tightening her grip on her sword as she was getting scared of an angry Steve. She was really having second thoughts right now...

"AND YOU JUST TOOK MY BAG AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT!?" Steve shouted, before raising his sword into the air, but then he quickly took an arrow to the shoulder in return, making the miner lower his arm almost immediately, and he looked to see Lea, with her bow and preparing for another arrow, and the redhead looked pretty mad as well.

"Look, I know you did those nice things to me, but NOBODY...and I mean NOBODY hurts my little sister like that!" Lea angrily said, preparing to shoot another arrow at Steve, the miner looking to see that he was outnumbered. Ashley was on his left, holding her sword and Lea was right in front of him, about to shoot him with another arrow.

Lea then glared at Ashley, her younger sister managing to see her glare, but she shook it off and looked back at Steve, her iron sword held tightly in her hands. Steve, still holding his iron sword, merely pulled out the arrow on his shoulder, cringing a little bit, but quickly shook it off and he threw the arrow towards the river of lava. Both girls were surprised on how the miner pulled out an arrow to the shoulder with minimal pain.

"So...what do you want from us?" Ashley asked, and this question made Steve growl again.

"For the last time...I just want my BAG back! I saved your sister's life and you just took my bag like that!?" Steve shouted once again, his loud voice echoing all over the ravine, and Lea was sure she heard a zombie's weak groan.

"And what were you going to do to her afterwards?" Ashley asked.

"Well, duh. We were about to find you, but your sister already disappeared, with a hole in the house! What else do you think I was going to do to her!?" Steve shouted, this time his voice was much more louder, and Lea was beginning to worry, as she began to hear the sound of a creeper's hiss from the distance.

"Men only think of one way and at least we left you four diamonds!" Ashley countered, and Steve groaned, slapping himself in his forehead as he gave up on the argument.

"You know what!? Just give me back my bag and nobody gets hurt!" Steve shouted one last time. Ashley then looked at Lea, her older sister giving out no response but shaking her head 'do it'. Ashley finally gave in and she took off Steve's bag off of her, before throwing it towards Steve's feet, landing beside the miner's left foot.

"Good girl." Steve said, before grabbing his bag and wearing it, before looking to see all of his stuff still there, even his diamonds and he smiled at that fact.

Steve then closed his bag and he looked up to see Lea and Ashley still equipped with their weapons, and they were ready for a fight. Steve then grabbed his iron sword once again and prepared a fighting stance, and he there was total silence until Lea spoke up.

"Now..answer our question. Who are you? What is your name?" Lea asked, her bow and arrow still equipped.

Steve was surprised when he heard that question. From what he knew, these girls were supposed to find him and take him back to the village, but the two girls in front of him never recognized the miner. He then placed his hand under his chin, feeling his facial hair, which were growing really long.

_Must've had too much facial hair for them too recognize me_. Steve thought, before finally replying to Lea's question.

"The fact that you don't even recognize the person you have been searching for just saddens me." Steve replied, and the girls got the answer they needed. Their eyes widened and they placed a smile on their faces, before both of them said the miner's name at the same time...

"Steve?" both girls asked.

"The one and only..." Steve smirked, but he was then caught in surprise when Ashley hugged him, and he finally gave in when Lea joined the hug, the three of them all going down the floor, laughing at each other.

"Steve! I can't believe it was really you!" Lea shouted, still hugging the miner.

"I'm just as surprised as you are. Neither of you two managed to recognize me." Steve said, as he, Lea and Ashley all stood up from the ground, the two girls still hugging the miner, and it was beginning to get very awkward for the miner...

"Okay girls...you can stop hugging me now.." Steve said, and the two girls almost immediately stopped hugging him. They merely giggled and Steve merely rolled his eyes, before looking at the ravine exit, hoping it wasn't night time yet.

"Okay girls. How did you not recognize me? I'm like very noticeable. Blue t-shirt. Purple eyes..." Steve said, but he was soon interrupted by Ashley.

"Too much facial hair..."

"Ashley. Please shut up."

Steve then touched his chin once again, feeling his facial hair. It was much more bigger than he expected. He needed to get his reflection on a lake when he had time. The miner then swore that he heard the groan of a zombie and he quickly looked around the ravine, to see if there were any monsters, but he saw none.

"Hmm...strange." Steve thought.

"So Steve, now that we found you, we need to get going. We're going back to the village!" Lea said excitedly.

"Yeah! Your parents must be worried sick about you. Especially your father. He's worried that you might be killed by the Enderman that teleported you away from the village during your first fight." Ashley said, and Steve remembered a lot of things once Ashley said the word 'Enderman'.

"Yeah...Enderman. They're jerks..." Steve said.

"Why? Traumatized that they were the ones who took you away from the village?" Lea asked.

"Nah. Your younger sister over here just made me remember my battle with a Mutant Enderman in a ravine." Steve said, and this statement made both Lea and Ashley gasp.

"You actually fought the mutant Enderman? In the ravine where you saw the small cave?" Lea asked.

"Yeah I did. With three of his Enderman pals, managing to summon clones, make TNT blocks in his hands, not to mention I triggered every last TNT placed in the ravine, I nearly died while battling that mutant freak and my armor broke as well, so I had to replace it." Steve said, before looking to see the girls' surprised faces, and the miner merely chuckled.

"In fact. From what I red in your diary, the Mutant Enderman found you. How did you escape the dude?" Steve asked.

"Well. I think you forgotten that the Mutant Enderman suddenly teleported away. We had more than enough time to get out of our small base and go to this cave." Ashley replied.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." Steve said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay Steve. Let's go home." Lea said, but then Steve's eyes widened and glowed blue for a couple of seconds.

During the time Steve's eyes glowed blue, Steve saw images of obsidian, the miner holding a flint and steel, the portal going towards the dimension of flames and darkness, images of Eyes of Ender, strongholds, another portal, and a dark gloomy world filled with both regular Enderman and Mutant Enderman. After seeing all of those images, he felt his vision go black, before hearing a voice.

**"Face me miner. And the fate of your world...shall be revealed."**

Then, the miner heard yet another voice. But it was much more deeper and scarier than the first voice.

**"LET ME FINISH WHAT I HAVE STARTED!"**

The miner then saw two purple eyes lunging quickly towards him, and he quickly regained his normal vision. The miner shook his head, before looking around him, seeing that he was still in the ravine with both Lea and Ashley standing right in front of him.

"Steve! You alright?" Lea asked, both she and her younger sister running towards the miner, who was still rubbing his aching head.

"I'm fine. Just...had some weird daydream, that's all."

"What is that..."daydream" all about?" Ashley asked, as Steve decided to sit down for a second, before being followed by Lea, and then Ashley.

"I don't think we're going back to our village just yet girls...I have a feeling we have an adventure on our hands, with an important goal that we need to accomplish.." Steve merely replied, before kicking a chunk of rock towards the river of lava, watching it burn and melt into the molted liquid.

"What mission?" Lea asked. Steve tried to remember what the visions were trying to tell him, but he wasn't exactly sure...

"I...don't know...but from what I remembered, I need to get some obsidian." Steve replied.

"What for?" Lea asked once again.

"We are going dimension-jumping." Steve merely replied.

...

Meanwhile, as the miner talked to the two girls, they never knew that two Endermen were hiding just inside a cave right above the trio, watching them and hearing every word they were saying. The Enderman to the left was the one to break the silence.

"Why did our master sent us to spy on the Chosen One again?" the Enderman asked.

"In order to see if he is truly worthy of defeating our wise and noble master." the second Enderman replied, before spawning in a sword on his hands. The sword glowed purple and it was surrounded by Ender Particles. The first Enderman then spawned his own sword as well, before both Enderman looked at the trio of miners once again.

"It is very rare for a mere human to ever defeat the Elite Ender Guards, who protects the precious Ender Crystals from being destroyed. Our Ender Blades our indestructible and has legendary powers that only a subject of the Ender Lord can hold. Now, we shall see if the Chosen One can defeat us." the second Enderman said, with the first Enderman nodding his head.

Both Endermen then raised their swords up in the air, both of their swords glowing brightly for a few seconds, before the light eventually died down. The two Endermen then nodded at each other before teleporting away.

...

Back to the trio, the girls were still puzzled by Steve's "dimension jumping." and they were constantly asking questions about it.

"Look. From what my visions tell me, I need to get atleast ten pieces of obsidian which can only be mined by a diamond pickaxe, place them in a shape of a portal, light it with flint and steel and jump inside the portal where I will go to a dimension of fire and darkness, with flying jelly-fish like monstrosities that maul you with fireballs from a hundred miles away as well as twisted looking but neutral zombified pigman. I have a feeling I need to retrieve something in the fiery world, but I don't know it yet." Steve said, with the two girls trying to process what Steve just said.

"Well, it seems like the person who sent you to do this clearly hates you." Ashley said.

"I don't know. I heard his voice in some of my visions, and from voice alone, he sounded really powerful, not to mention he had a gentle voice that belonged to a father..." Steve replied.

Then the trio heard the particular sounds they cannot bear to hear. The trio quickly stood up and looked around them to see multiple monsters surrounding them. There were spiders clinging on to the walls, skeletons preparing to fire their arrows on the sides of the ravine, with multiple zombies and creepers right across the river of lava. They were currently surrounded by a ton of zombies, spiders, skeletons and creepers, all of them had surprising entrances.

"Well. This is unexpected." Lea said, hearing tons of zombie groans, creeper hisses, the sounds of spiders and the click-clack of skeletons.

Steve and Ashley then took out their swords, switching from their iron swords to their newly made diamond swords, with Lea, equipped with her bow, ready to shoot at the monsters around them.

"So girls. Ready to fight big time?" Steve asked.

"Ready." Ashley replied.

"Ready for anything." Lea replied.

"Then Let's go do this thing!" Steve shouted, before throwing two TNT blocks into the air, a TNT block landing on the large horde of zombies right in front of him and the other TNT block landing on the large horde of zombies in front of Lea, both TNT exploding, causing a lot of zombies and spiders to fly backwards towards the river of lava, also managing to kill a lot of the zombies.

"Okay! Lea! You take out the skeletons and the spiders! Ashley! We'll cover Lea!" Steve shouted, before slamming his sword onto a nearby zombie's head, killing the zombie and letting it fall down the ground. Looking at the massive number of zombies and spiders in front of him, the miner took a deep breath, and holding his diamond sword very tightly, he shouted before he charged towards the large horde of monsters.

Steve then slashed his sword at two nearby zombies, before slamming his sword onto their chest, their dead bodies falling down the ground. Another zombie then charged towards Steve, but the miner merely stabbed the undead monster with his sword, slamming it onto the monster's chest, before throwing it towards the river of lava. Steve then looked back to see a spider about to jump on him, but the miner merely let the spider fall towards the blade of the sword, before throwing its dead body towards the river of lava.

Steve then slowly advanced through the horde of zombies, stabbing a nearby zombie, before quickly pulling out his sword from the zombie's chest and slicing another zombie's head off. Another spider then attempted to jump on the miner, but he quickly stabbed the spider by the head, his sword landing on the spider's eye, before throwing its body towards the river of lava. Two zombies then slowly charged in on him, but the miner merely kicked the first zombie towards the lava, and he smacked the second one, the zombie running out of balance and falling to its fiery death.

Steve then saw yet another zombie slowly charge towards him, but it was suddenly shot by an arrow which landed on its right eye. Taking the chance, Steve slammed his diamond sword onto the weakened zombie's chest, before throwing its lifeless body into the lava. He then stabbed another upcoming zombie, before tossing it into the river of lava.

The miner then turned around, to see a skeleton about to fire another arrow from the distance, facing towards the direction of Steve, however before the skeleton could fire its arrow, the skeleton was shot by an arrow which landed on its skull, causing the skeleton to run out of balance and fell towards its fiery doom.

The miner then turned his head to see Lea shooting more arrows towards several skeletons, each arrow she shot managing to hit a skeleton, each skeleton falling towards their doom everytime they got shot. Steve watched Lea showing her archery skills, before hearing a zombie groan from behind, but he merely swatted the zombie away, pushing it towards the lava.

Meanwhile, Ashley was doing a great job in defending Lea, using her diamond sword in order to stab zombies by their chest or either slice their heads off like slicing bread. Ashley was charging through the horde of zombies and spiders, pushing several zombies towards the river of lava, stabbing several spiders by their heads and avoiding skeleton arrows all at the same time.

"Wow. They're doing pretty good." Steve said, before hearing multiple zombies behind, and when he turned around he saw five zombies slowly charging in on him, with two zombies wielding iron swords and the leader of the pack wearing full diamond armor and wielding a diamond sword. Steve then dodged the attack of the nearest zombie, but he merely slammed his sword onto the zombie's chest, before throwing the zombie into the river of lava.

Steve then took a big jump, before slamming himself towards the nearest unarmored zombie, landing on top of the zombie and nearly crushing the undead creature with his weight. Steve then slammed his diamond sword onto the zombie's face, killing it for good. The miner, using his reflexes quickly jumped backwards, dodging the iron sword wielding zombie's attack.

"Luckily you are slow." Steve said, before switching his diamond sword for his bow, before grabbing two arrows, placing them on his bow at the same time, aiming for the two sword wielding zombies slowly charging in on him. He quickly fired the arrows, both arrows landing on both zombie's heads, and that was enough to take them down.

Steve then fired another arrow, but much to the miner's surprise, the diamond armored zombie managed to block the arrow with its sword.

"Smart little zombie aren't you?" Steve smirked, but he received no response rather than a groan.

"Then let's play." Steve said, before switching his bow for his diamond sword again, and charging towards the diamond armored zombie, and the zombie showed one more reason to be surprised, and that is charging towards Steve as fast as a regular human being. Not a few seconds later, their diamond sword clashed, and they soon engaged to a sword fight, with Steve seeing the zombie's abilities as a swordsman.

The undead creature managed to block Steve's every strike, and even managed to strike back on his own, but Steve managed to block his own attacks as well. Steve then decided to level their game up a bit and he quickened his sword attacks, forcing the zombie swordsman to back and near itself towards a large wall, but the zombie swordsman knew this, so it ran from their swordsfight, and performed a really surprising wall jump, before landing towards Steve, the zombie's sword clashing with Steve's, and the impact made Steve stumble backwards, and the zombie took its chance, quickening his sword attacks as Steve tried his best to block them all.

The zombie swordsman then collided his sword with Steve's once again, but Steve managed to throw the zombie back and the miner quickly turned around to see that he was only a step away towards his fiery death. The miner then looked back to see the zombie swordsman quickly charging towards him, groaning loudly as it did.

The miner then sidestepped out of the way, and the zombie attempted to stop itself, but it was too fast and it ultimately fell to its fiery doom, its diamond armor not enough for the zombie to survive the burning, and it ultimately died.

"Well. I don't see zombies like that everyday." Steve said to himself, before turning around to see a zombie and a spider charging towards him, but he merely stabbed the zombie by the chest, before slamming his diamond sword onto one of the spider's many eyes. The miner then pulled out the sword from the spider's eye, before kicking the spider into the river of lava. The miner then turned around to watch Lea and Ashley work together in fending off the monsters.

Steve saw that they were doing pretty good, until he saw a creeper silently walk towards Lea's back, its silent footsteps being unnoticed. Steve reacted quickly and grabbed his iron axe, before throwing it towards the creeper, with the axe landing on the creeper's head, and the exploding mob fell down the floor with a thud and it vanished in the air. Lea heard the thud and she turned around to see gunpowder and Steve's axe behind her, before looking at Steve with a smile.

They then nodded to each other, before they proceeded with the fight.

...

Meanwhile, the two Endermen watched the battle from afar, seeing that the miners were winning the battle despite having a heavy disadvantage at numbers.

"The Chosen One has proven that he is worthy enough to face us." the second Enderman said.

"But what about his companions? What do we do with them?" the first Enderman asked.

"We shall not allow them to ruin our...playtime...with the Chosen One. We first weaken them, and they should be heavily weakened that they cannot stand, but we do not eliminate them, then we will have our beloved playtime with the Chosen One." the second Enderman replied, holding his Enderblade.

"Understood." the first Enderman replied, before tightening his grip on his Enderblade, and both of them teleported away.

* * *

**Well that's that for the Tenth Chapter! **

**I think I'm overusing the Enderman...aren't I? **

**Sorry guys, but right before I wrote this, I watched a series by Wilcraft Animations (did I spell that right?) called Minecraft Endventures with a plot of a trio of Colin, Red and half-enderman Shadow along with friendly monsters Click-Clack the skeleton and Nobraynes the Zombie fighting the Ender Army, who are planning for war in the Overworld. **

**If you ask me, the powerhouse of the hostile mobs are the Endermen (Witches? They are frickin' cheaters! And they're annoying too.). With 40 health, high speed and above average attack, as well as cool looks, they are really scary but lovable at the same time. **

**So. That's that for this week! **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	11. Miner vs Elite PT I

**HELLO THERE EVERYBODY! BTR100 OVER HERE with the eleventh Chapter to my Story: Minecraft: The Chosen One!  
**

**Hey everybody! How's it going?  
**

**I'm doing good, finding out that I have improved during our Third Quarter of our Academic Year, managing to get back to the list of Silver Achievers and that's good for me, and it got me to the mood where I could finally write my Fanfic, and wait for my favorite online comic to be update. **

**That's all I really wanted to say. Let's go on with the chapter! **

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

_**Previously on Minecraft: The Chosen One...**_

_**"Well, I think it's time to wake up Lea..." Steve said, before looking at the spot where Lea once slept, but not finding the girl, only managing to find a small hole. Steve's eyes widened as he looked to his sleeping spot, before noticing that his inventory bag was gone missing, and with Lea gone, the hole clearly visible and his bag missing, Steve immediately had one thought:**_

_**"What the!? My bag! My two diamonds, stacks of iron ingots, my gold ores, my coal, my building materials! All gone ALONG WITH LEA!" Steve shouted angrily as he stomped the ground angrily, before punching a hole in one of the wooden planks in anger, managing to create a small crack, and the miner was so angry, he felt he could demolish the entire house with his bare hands.**_

_**"THAT SON OF A FEMALE DOG! I SAVED THAT GIRL FROM DYING FROM A BUNCH OF MONSTERS, COVERED UP HER WOUNDS AND GAVE HER A PLACE TO STAY! AND YET SHE RUNS AWAY WITH MY BAG! MY BAG! WITH ALL OF MY PRECIOUS ITEMS!" Steve shouted angrily as he punched away the dirt blocks covering up the entrance and he looked to see the outside world again, seeing the small entrance towards the cave in the distance.**_

_**The miner then formed his hands into fists as he growled in anger.**_

_**"AND THAT GIRL WAS SUPPOSED TO BRING ME BACK TO THE VILLAGE!" Steve shouted once again, before slapping himself in the face and looking back towards the cave where he managed to find a heavily injured Lea. He grabbed his sword in his right hand, before he placed both of his hands on the sword's hilt, gripping them tightly while still looking at the entrance of the cave...**_

_**And Steve only had one thing in mind...**_

_**"Wherever they are...They are dead wrong if they think that they are safe..."**_

_**"For I am going to kill those fools..." Steve growled...**_

_**...**_

_**"Ashley?" Lea asked her younger sister, who then looked at her.**_

_**"What is it, big sis?" Ashley asked.**_

_**"Where did you get the second bag?" Lea replied, pointing at the two bags Ashley was wearing, the young girl giving out a giggle.**_

_**"Oh I just crafted this bag, because I found a ton of materials while finding ten pieces of diamonds and I ran out of space for my first bag..." Ashley said as a response to Lea's answer, her older sister raising her eyebrow, before coming closer to the younger girl.**_

_**"What's inside?" Lea said, opening the second bag, before seeing a ton of iron ingots, eight pieces of iron bars, some pieces of steak, full stacks of coal as well as two pieces of diamonds. She also saw oak wood planks, sticks, a furnace and a crafting table as well as some sticks, but what really grabbed the redhead's attention was a book that looked like it was found during a war, as it was worn out and old-looking.**_

_**"Hmm...where'd you get the worn out book?" Lea asked, with Ashley not expecting that question...**_

_**...**_

_**"GIVE ME BACK MY BAG!" the man shouted angrily, quickening his pace as he tightened his grip on his iron sword, and the man's speed really surprised the two young girls, and Lea already prepared her bow and arrow.**_

_**"Oh my Notch, this guy runs fast!" Lea exclaimed, before quickly firing her arrow, but the lone arrow was avoided by the man who was getting nearer to the two girls by the second. Ashley then took her position and charged towards the man with her own iron sword and not a few seconds later, the sounds of two swords clashing was heard, as Steve and Ashley began their swordfight.**_

_**"Hey! Just who do you think you are and what do you want from us!?" Ashley shouted, lying in front of the miner she recognized all too well. This made Steve growl in anger...**_

_**"You don't know me!? I found your sister who is about to die and saved her from getting mauled by monsters!" Steve shouted, before he slammed his sword onto Ashley's own, making the girl take a small step backwards.**_

_**"Covered up her wounds!" he shouted once again, his voice getting louder and he slammed his iron sword onto Ashley's sword once again, this time much more harder and it made the young girl stumble backwards. Ashley began to have second thoughts whether or not she should return the bag, because Steve is getting kinda creepy.**_

_**"And gave her a place for shelter!" Steve said, before slashing his sword towards Ashley's face, but the young miner quickly dodged it, tightening her grip on her sword as she was getting scared of an angry Steve. She was really having second thoughts right now...**_

_**"AND YOU JUST TOOK MY BAG AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT!?" Steve shouted, before raising his sword into the air, but then he quickly took an arrow to the shoulder in return, making the miner lower his arm almost immediately, and he looked to see Lea, with her bow and preparing for another arrow, and the redhead looked pretty mad as well.**_

_**"Look, I know you did those nice things to me, but NOBODY...and I mean NOBODY hurts my little sister like that!" Lea angrily said, preparing to shoot another arrow at Steve, the miner looking to see that he was outnumbered. Ashley was on his left, holding her sword and Lea was right in front of him, about to shoot him with another arrow.**_

_**...**_

_**"The fact that you don't even recognize the person you have been searching for just saddens me." Steve replied, and the girls got the answer they needed. Their eyes widened and they placed a smile on their faces, before both of them said the miner's name at the same time...**_

_**"Steve?" both girls asked.**_

_**"The one and only..." Steve smirked, but he was then caught in surprise when Ashley hugged him, and he finally gave in when Lea joined the hug, the three of them all going down the floor, laughing at each other.**_

_**"Steve! I can't believe it was really you!" Lea shouted, still hugging the miner.**_

_**...**_

_**"Look. From what my visions tell me, I need to get atleast ten pieces of obsidian which can only be mined by a diamond pickaxe, place them in a shape of a portal, light it with flint and steel and jump inside the portal where I will go to a dimension of fire and darkness, with flying jelly-fish like monstrosities that maul you with fireballs from a hundred miles away as well as twisted looking but neutral zombified pigman. I have a feeling I need to retrieve something in the fiery world, but I don't know it yet." Steve said, with the two girls trying to process what Steve just said.**_

_**...**_

_**Then the trio heard the particular sounds they cannot bear to hear. The trio quickly stood up and looked around them to see multiple monsters surrounding them. There were spiders clinging on to the walls, skeletons preparing to fire their arrows on the sides of the ravine, with multiple zombies and creepers right across the river of lava. They were currently surrounded by a ton of zombies, spiders, skeletons and creepers, all of them had surprising entrances.**_

_**"Well. This is unexpected." Lea said, hearing tons of zombie groans, creeper hisses, the sounds of spiders and the click-clack of skeletons.**_

_**Steve and Ashley then took out their swords, switching from their iron swords to their newly made diamond swords, with Lea, equipped with her bow, ready to shoot at the monsters around them.**_

_**"So girls. Ready to fight big time?" Steve asked.**_

_**"Ready." Ashley replied.**_

_**"Ready for anything." Lea replied.**_

_**"Then Let's go do this thing!" Steve shouted, before throwing two TNT blocks into the air, a TNT block landing on the large horde of zombies right in front of him and the other TNT block landing on the large horde of zombies in front of Lea, both TNT exploding, causing a lot of zombies and spiders to fly backwards towards the river of lava, also managing to kill a lot of the zombies.**_

_**...**_

_**"The Chosen One has proven that he is worthy enough to face us." the second Enderman said.**_

_**"But what about his companions? What do we do with them?" the first Enderman asked.**_

_**"We shall not allow them to ruin our...playtime...with the Chosen One. We first weaken them, and they should be heavily weakened that they cannot stand, but we do not eliminate them, then we will have our beloved playtime with the Chosen One." the second Enderman replied, holding his Enderblade.**_

_**"Understood." the first Enderman replied, before tightening his grip on his Enderblade, and both of them teleported away.**_

_**...**_

Present Time...

The trio of miners which consisted of Steve the first time Adventurer, Lea the Archer and Ashley the swords expert still continued to fight through the large horde of beasts in the ravine. Each second, you can hear the explosions of the creeper, the sound of a sword plunging through the flesh of the monsters and also the sound of arrows being launched into the air.

You can also hear the sounds of the skeleton when it falls down the ground after getting shot by an arrow, the sound of monsters falling down the river of lava with their groans of pain as they melted on the molted liquid. Then...after a little while, you can hear a man shouting out a war cry as he and his companions fought through the monsters.

Steve, equipped with his diamond sword, slammed his sword through a zombie's chest, the undead creature falling down towards the ground as its life was finally taken away by the miner. Hearing a spider's sounds, the miner then quickly turned around to see a spider charging quickly towards him, but the miner plunged his diamond sword through the spider's upper left eye, before throwing it towards the river of lava, the spider burning to its death.

After killing the spider, Steve then heard a very familiar hiss and the miner looked to see a creeper walking towards him, hissing as the creeper's red eyes glowed. The miner then quickly charged towards the creeper, before plunging his sword through the creeper's face, before throwing the creeper towards the nearest zombie, knocking both the zombie and the creeper into the lava.

Steve then heard multiple groans and he looked back to see five zombies charging slowly towards him, four of the zombies wearing atleast one part of the iron armor set and the zombie leader having full iron armor and an iron sword, the other four zombies taking the lead and slowly charging towards Steve.

Steve then prepared his diamond sword, before plunging his sword through the nearest zombie's face, the zombie wearing an iron helmet. The miner then threw the zombie's lifeless body aside, before stabbing the iron boot armored zombie in the chest, before throwing its body into the lava river. Steve then avoided the punch coming from the zombie wearing iron pants, before punching the zombie back, but much more harder and his punch was so hard, it sent the zombie stumbling backwards and near the lava river.

Steve then charged, before kicking the zombie into the lava river, the zombie burning to its doom. Steve then turned his head around to face the iron armored zombie wielding an iron sword, the zombie slowly charging towards him, but Steve's eyes widened when a diamond sword plunged through the zombie's chestplate from behind.

The sword was then pulled back and the zombie turned around and slashed its sword towards Ashley, but the young girl dodged the sword swipe, before kicking the iron armored zombie by the stomach area, sending the zombie towards the river of lava. Steve just smiled when he saw the young girl, who smiled back at him.

"Thanks Ashley." Steve said, smiling.

"Your welcome." Ashley replied.

Then, a fast arrow then landed right next to Steve's left foot and both Steve and Ashley looked to see a skeleton, preparing another arrow from the other side of the river of lava, but the skeleton was quickly killed by an arrow to the skull, the skeleton falling down the ground, before vanishing into the air as it died. Steve and Ashley then looked to see Lea, pulling out another bow from her bag, and they smiled...

...

"The Chosen One is now ready..."

"Send the monstrosities away...We shall enter this battle...Now..."

...

The trio of adventurers looked around them, the horde that they were fighting seemed like it had an endless number of monsters just waiting to feast on their flesh, and they have been fighting countless monsters for nearly an hour, and they were about to die from exhaustion.

"Oh geez. Those monsters just keep going and going!" Steve shouted, tightening his grip on his sword crafted out of diamonds.

"Yeah! Will they ever end?" Lea asked to herself as she readied her bow and arrow once again.

"I have no idea..." Ashley replied, preparing her diamond sword once again.

Then, just as the trio prepared for another battle with monsters, said monsters then started to suddenly disappear, vanishing away from sights with a pink smoke. The miners just looked at the scene until every monster in the area mysteriously disappeared. The trio raised their eyebrows, confused on what they just saw...

"What just happened?" Ashley asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know..." Lea replied.

Meanwhile, Steve's eyes glowed blue again as he had yet again another vision...

...

_**Steve saw himself lost in the deep and dark void...falling away from the world of reality...**_

_**The miner heard himself scream, but then suddenly...everything went black as he heard his bones crack on impact of hard ground...**_

_**The miner then opened his eyes once again, before quickly standing up, the pain in his legs seemingly and surprisingly gone. Steve looked around to see obsidian pillars all around him, and from the distance, he can see floating crystals floating on top of bedrock which is lit on fire...**_

_**"Where am I?" Steve said, before he looked down the ground, and to his luck, saw a diamond sword and a diamond helmet. The miner quickly grabbed them, wearing the diamond helmet and equipping the diamond sword, tightening his grip on the sword's hilt as the miner looked around to see where he was. **_

_**The place was dark...with no source of light other than the flames on top of the obsidian pillars and there was no sign of life anywhere...**_

_**...That is, until he heard the familiar purr coming from the Enderman...**_

_**Steve then readied his sword, looking all over the place to look for nearby Enderman, but he saw none. The miner then heard the purr again, this time...coming from above him, and the miner turned around and looked up into the deep void of space to see an Enderman wielding a sword which glowed purple and was surrounded by Ender Particles...**_

_**Before Steve could even react, the Enderman quickly fired a purple wave from the sword, which flew quickly towards Steve. **_

_**The miner then held his diamond in a defense position, but not even his diamond sword could protect him from the wave, as the miner felt the wave hit him, and the miner was sure heard the sound of the diamond sword...breaking...**_

_**Steve then saw nothing but black space again...that is, until two purple eyes lunged at him from the distance...before hearing a voice...**_

**"If you are the so called Chosen One, face us...before facing our almighty Master!"**

...

Steve's eyes then returned to normal, before looking around the area, the horde of monsters suddenly gone. Steve, realizing what the vision meant, quickly faced the two girls.

"It's a distraction..." Steve said to the two girls.

"A distraction for what?" Lea asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but they are targeting me, so you better get out of this cave while you still can!" Steve quickly and loudly answered.

"Look Steve. Whoever it is that is after you, we want to help." Ashley said...

"Yeah Steve, we can take down whoever or whatever they think they are!" Lea agreed, but then both girls suddenly started to groan in pain, and they held their heads as they started to wobble and even nearly fall. Steve, worried, quickly ran over the two girls and held them, as they continued groaning in pain, before the two girls both felt pain in their stomach...

"What's...happening...to me?" Lea groaned, as she started to fall, but Steve caught her before she did...

"Steve...help..." Ashley said, before finally giving in and closing her eyes, but Steve caught her before she could fall. The miner then looked to see that Lea also gave out in his arms. He then looked at the cave's exit, but he found it closed, sealed with a purple block that looked like obsidian. Realizing that he would be stuck in the cave for a while, he settled the two girls on a wall, before equipping his diamond sword...

"This isn't good..." Steve said, but things started to get worse when the river of lava slowly started to turn into a road of obsidian, making the cave seem darker and darker as the river of lava slowly disappeared and turned into a road of obsidian, and it scared Steve a lot...

"REALLY NOT GOOD!" Steve shouted, as the river of lava slowly converted into a obsidian road, the cave growing darker and darker as the miner watched and saw only one lava block left, which then converted into a obsidian block, which then made the cave darker than the land when its nighttime...

Steve tightened his grip on his diamond sword, before he heard the familiar purrs of a very familiar mob...

"Enderman..." Steve said, as he looked around the now dark cave, looking around for purple eyes and ender particles...

...

...

..

Then, after waiting and looking around for an Enderman, the area suddenly turned brighter, consuming the darkness and the area was just as bright as a room filled with glowstone. Steve, confused on how that happened, looked around, wondering if the Enderman were the cause...

It wasn't long before an Enderman showed up, and Steve tightened his grip on his diamond sword. The Enderman looked the same as a regular Enderman, the only difference is the purple sword the beast was wielding. It glowed brightly as Ender Particles flew around it...

Steve held his diamond sword very tightly in his hand, before he heard another Enderman teleport in the area and he turned around to see another Enderman, raising his arms into the air as Lea and Ashley were now trapped inside purple, floating cages made out of Ender Material. This made Steve growled, before turning back into the sword wielding Enderman..

"What do you want with my friends!? What do you want from me!?" Steve shouted...

But what surprised him, was the Enderman's answer...

"Greetings mortal...I do not wish anything from your companions. I only wished to fight you. You are the Chosen One, who is destined to destroy our almighty creator, but now...I am here to test you if you are truly worthy of battling our almighty LORD!" the Enderman shouted, raising his Enderblade into the air.

Steve was surprised that the Enderman could speak English, but he quickly focused on the Enderman's reply...

"What are you talking about? What Chosen One? If I am the "Chosen One", then who chose me? Who's your creator?" Steve asked, but the Enderman quickly replied after the last question...

"In time, you will know..." the Enderman merely replied, before the Enderblade glowed purple, and the Enderman slashed his sword into the air, a large and purple wave flying quickly from the Enderblade, towards the miner, who's eyes are still wide in shock and surprise...

"Well...I am doomed..."

* * *

**Yeah. Decided to make it into three parts. **

**Sorry if its a bit short for you guys! I'm in a rush! Still had tons of work to do! **

**Hope you understand! **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	12. Miner vs Elite PT II

**HELLO THERE EVERYBODY! BTR100 OVER HERE with the twelfth Chapter to my Story: Minecraft: The Chosen One!  
**

**Hey hey hey Everybody! How's your week going? Good? Well that's good for you.  
**

**We just had our annual educational field trip over here and it was a blast! Though, in most field trips, the exciting and fun moments are always inside the bus, and I even reserved a seat for my...ex-crush (she asked for it!) and she had loads of great time with me and since I also reserved a seat for my best friend, I felt like a parent when my best friend slept on my bag and my ex-crush slept on my shoulder. **

**Well, enough of that. Let's get to the story! **

**Peace!-Btr100**

**PS: If you read the message above, tell me your funniest moment in the bus during a field trip! If you never experienced a field trip yet, then tell me the things you want to happen!  
**

* * *

_**Previously on Minecraft: The Chosen One..**_

_**Steve, equipped with his diamond sword, slammed his sword through a zombie's chest, the undead creature falling down towards the ground as its life was finally taken away by the miner. Hearing a spider's sounds, the miner then quickly turned around to see a spider charging quickly towards him, but the miner plunged his diamond sword through the spider's upper left eye, before throwing it towards the river of lava, the spider burning to its death.**_

_**After killing the spider, Steve then heard a very familiar hiss and the miner looked to see a creeper walking towards him, hissing as the creeper's red eyes glowed. The miner then quickly charged towards the creeper, before plunging his sword through the creeper's face, before throwing the creeper towards the nearest zombie, knocking both the zombie and the creeper into the lava.**_

_**Steve then heard multiple groans and he looked back to see five zombies charging slowly towards him, four of the zombies wearing atleast one part of the iron armor set and the zombie leader having full iron armor and an iron sword, the other four zombies taking the lead and slowly charging towards Steve.**_

_**Steve then prepared his diamond sword, before plunging his sword through the nearest zombie's face, the zombie wearing an iron helmet. The miner then threw the zombie's lifeless body aside, before stabbing the iron boot armored zombie in the chest, before throwing its body into the lava river. Steve then avoided the punch coming from the zombie wearing iron pants, before punching the zombie back, but much more harder and his punch was so hard, it sent the zombie stumbling backwards and near the lava river.**_

_**Steve then charged, before kicking the zombie into the lava river, the zombie burning to its doom.**_

_**...**_

_**"The Chosen One is now ready..."**_

_**"Send the monstrosities away...We shall enter this battle...Now..."**_

_**...**_

_**Steve then readied his sword, looking all over the place to look for nearby Enderman, but he saw none. The miner then heard the purr again, this time...coming from above him, and the miner turned around and looked up into the deep void of space to see an Enderman wielding a sword which glowed purple and was surrounded by Ender Particles...**_

_**Before Steve could even react, the Enderman quickly fired a purple wave from the sword, which flew quickly towards Steve. **_

_**The miner then held his diamond in a defense position, but not even his diamond sword could protect him from the wave, as the miner felt the wave hit him, and the miner was sure heard the sound of the diamond sword...breaking...**_

_**Steve then saw nothing but black space again...that is, until two purple eyes lunged at him from the distance...before hearing a voice...**_

_**"If you are the so called Chosen One, face us...before facing our almighty Master!"**_

_**...**_

_**Steve held his diamond sword very tightly in his hand, before he heard another Enderman teleport in the area and he turned around to see another Enderman, raising his arms into the air as Lea and Ashley were now trapped inside purple, floating cages made out of Ender Material. This made Steve growled, before turning back into the sword wielding Enderman..**_

_**"What do you want with my friends!? What do you want from me!?" Steve shouted...**_

_**But what surprised him, was the Enderman's answer...**_

_**"Greetings mortal...I do not wish anything from your companions. I only wished to fight you. You are the Chosen One, who is destined to destroy our almighty creator, but now...I am here to test you if you are truly worthy of battling our almighty LORD!" the Enderman shouted, raising his Enderblade into the air.**_

_**Steve was surprised that the Enderman could speak English, but he quickly focused on the Enderman's reply...**_

_**"What are you talking about? What Chosen One? If I am the "Chosen One", then who chose me? Who's your creator?" Steve asked, but the Enderman quickly replied after the last question...**_

_**"In time, you will know..." the Enderman merely replied, before the Enderblade glowed purple, and the Enderman slashed his sword into the air, a large and purple wave flying quickly from the Enderblade, towards the miner, who's eyes are still wide in shock and surprise...**_

_**"Well...I am doomed..."**_

* * *

The Elite Enderman then slashed his sword into the air, a large and purple wave flying quickly from the Enderblade towards the miner, whose eyes are still wide in shock and surprise. The miner then realize the situation he is in and he quickly reacted.

The miner then took a large jump towards his left, barely avoiding the large wave, which continued to fly until it hit the wall of stone, some chunks of stone and rocks falling towards the ground. He then tightened his grip on his diamond sword, before quickly charging towards the Elite Enderman, before attempting to slash his sword at him, but the Enderman merely sidestepped in order to dodge the attack.

The Elite Enderman then raised his sword onto the air, before slamming it back on the ground, with Steve barely managing to dodge the blow. A purple wave then flew from the Enderblade, through the stone ground and it hit the stone walls, the purple wave managing to leave a large, long crack on the ground. The miner then attempted to stab the Elite Enderman, but it teleported five blocks away from him.

"What do you mean that I am the Chosen One!? What are my visions about!? I know you know something! ANSWER ME!" Steve shouted at the Enderman, but the Enderblade wielding monster never said a single word, before raising its left hand into the air, before creating a TNT block, before quickly throwing it at Steve, who managed to dodge it but stumbled backwards due to the explosion.

"Oh great. As if the purple waves from his sword isn't bad enough..." Steve muttered.

The Enderman's left hand then ignited itself on fire, before the Elite Enderman fired a stream of flames towards Steve, who managed to dodge the stream. The Enderman then made the flamethrower-like stream follow Steve, the miner continuing to run away from the flames as the flames set the ground on fire, making the room much more brighter than usual.

"Oh great. Summoning TNT AND creating streams of fire!? This guy is much more worse than the Mutant Enderman!" Steve shouted in his head, before hiding behind a stone wall, blocking and protecting Steve from the stream of flames the Elite Enderman was throwing at him.

"Time to use range myself..." Steve muttered to himself, before grabbing his bow, and putting his sword back inside his bag, before grabbing an arrow from his arrow bag and preparing to fire it using his arrow. When Steve noticed that the Enderman finished firing the stream of flames, the miner quickly stood up and fired the arrow, the Enderman quickly noticing it and automatically teleporting away.

Steve then jumped over the stone wall, before putting his bow back on his bag and switching it for his diamond sword. The miner also grabbed his iron axe and looked around for any signs of the Elite Enderman...

Steve then heard a purr behind him, his eyes rolling towards his back to see a glimpse of the Elite Enderman, towering over the miner with its Enderblade as its eyes glowed brighter and brighter than ever. Reacting quickly, the miner quickly turned around and slammed his iron axe onto the Elite Enderman's left side, and the black beast roared loudly in pain as the miner pulled his axe out.

Seeing the Elite Enderman vulnerable, the miner then jumped, and attempted to smack his diamond sword onto the Elite Enderman's head, but the Enderman's Enderblade glowed bright, before it formed a purple barrier all around the Enderman, with Steve slamming himself on the purple barrier and was sent flying backwards as he felt a small electric shock when he made impact.

"Barriers. Why does he have barriers?" Steve muttered to himself as the Elite Enderman's barrier slowly vanished.

Meanwhile, the Elite Enderman watched Steve and his fighting style, checking and studying him as he fought.

"Hmm...I'm sure you could use a warm-up...Steve..." the Elite Enderman said to itself, and he watched as Steve charged towards the Enderman once again, with his diamond sword and iron axe in his hands. The miner then threw his axe towards the Enderman in anger, but the Elite Enderman merely teleported away, the iron axe landing on the stone wall.

Steve then stopped his running, before walking over to grab his iron axe, and tightening his grip on his sword, the miner then looked around the area for any signs of the Elite Enderman, seeing that he was temporarily gone...

"Damn...Where would an Enderman go?" Steve said, before turning around to look at the regular Enderman who was watching the battle and holding both Ashley and Lea captive. Steve looked into the cages, seeing that both girls were still unconscious. Whatever the Enderman did to them, it was a really tough and serious one. With determination sticking on his mind, his grip on the diamond sword tightened even more as he continued to look around for the Elite Enderman..

...

Meanwhile, at the ceiling of the ravine, two purple eyes shone brightly as the eyes watched Steve's attempt to find the Elite Enderman. The creature then summoned TNT on its hands, before throwing them towards Steve, watching the explosive blocks fall towards its desired target...

...

As Steve continued to look for the Elite Enderman, two TNT blocks suddenly dropped from the sky and exploded on contact, but luckily for the miner, the TNT blocks landed far from Steve, but the miner was surprised at raining TNT, before he looked up to see nothing but the ceiling of the wall. He quickly guessed that it was the Elite Enderman's doing...

"Now, he's trying to shoot me from the sky with TNT...What a wonderful surprise..." Steve muttered to himself, before turning around to continue finding the Elite Enderman. Meanwhile, the Enderman holding Lea and Ashley captive watched Steve and his methods of fighting, before looking at the two unconscious girls that were right beside him...

"It seems that the boy's specialty is his persistence. Just looking at his two companions already grants him the strength and energy to keep fighting..." the Enderman muttered to himself before looking at his hand to see Ender Particles circle around his arm...

"But his persistence is much more stronger than the countless players who have fallen during their attempt in slaying our glorious master. And so does his courage and determination to defeat his opponents. But still, we shall see the true reason why the boy is the Chosen One..." the Enderman muttered to himself once again as he felt the Ender Particles fly slowly away from him...

As Steve continued to search for the Elite Enderman, he heard an explosion and he turned around to see a cloud of smoke in front of him, and not long after, he saw the familiar purple eyes of an Enderman. The miner then tightened his grip on his diamond sword and iron axe as he prepared a battle stance, waiting for the Enderman to come out of the smoke.

Suddenly, two TNT blocks flew from the cloud of smoke towards Steve, and with the miner reacting quickly, Steve ran towards the sides, avoiding the TNT's explosions. He then looked at the cloud of smoke to see it slowly disappear, and inside the smoke, was an Enderman, holding two blocks of TNT in its hands as it looked at Steve.

The Enderman roared loudly, roaring so loud that it made Steve cringe. The Enderman then threw the blocks of TNT towards Steve, but Steve managed to dodge them, but he stumbled a few steps backwards due to the radius of the explosion. The Enderman then formed another TNT block in his hands, before quickly throwing them towards the miner. Steve growled, before throwing his iron axe towards the TNT block, and surprisingly, the iron axe collided with the TNT block, causing it to explode, forming a large cloud of dust and sending both Steve and the Enderman stumbling backwards.

"Seriously. Why do Enderman love to throw TNT at me!? Regular Enderman, the Mutant Enderman and even the Enderman with the sword can throw TNT at me!" Steve shouted in his mind, as he tightened his grip on his diamond sword as he watched the smoke slowly vanish...

The cloud of smoke then vanished away, but Steve saw that the Enderman disappeared, but then when he heard its roar, he looked upwards to see that the Enderman, holding two blocks of TNT on his hands, was taking a free fall towards Steve. The Enderman then threw one of its TNT blocks, and Steve only reacted quick enough to put his sword in a defense position, with the TNT colliding with his sword and exploding on contact, sending Steve flying, before tumbling on the ground, taking heavy damage.

Steve then turned around, to see that the Enderman is towering above him, holding a block of TNT on his left hand. The miner then looked at his right side to see his diamond sword on the ground, and the miner reacted quickly, quickly grabbing the sword, before standing up and lunging towards the Enderman and before the Enderman could throw its TNT block towards Steve, the miner plunged his diamond sword onto the Enderman's chest, before pulling it out again...

The Enderman then held its chest, and Steve looked to see Ender Particles flying out of his chest, and the weakened Enderman dropped its block of TNT onto the ground, before the Enderman fell down the ground, the purple glow on its eyes vanishing as its body began to wither away into Ender Particles, which then flew towards the air...

"Okay. Looks like he was fast and agile, but really physically weak." Steve muttered to himself as he tightened his grip on his diamond sword, looking around for the Elite Enderman despite the pain on his body from the battle with the TNT-Throwing Enderman.

Steve looked around the entire area, but he just couldn't see the Elite Enderman anywhere and as time passes, the pain on his body just began to feel much more worse, and Steve walked while constantly placing his hand on his chest area, since that was the area the TNT nearly hit him.

Then, after a couple more minutes, Steve heard the sound of an Enderman teleporting, and he rolled his eyes towards his back, to see a glimpse of the Elite Enderman right behind him, raising his Enderblade into the air as it glowed brightly. Reacting quickly, the miner jumped towards the side, barely managing to dodge the Elite Enderman's sneak attack, which could have been fatal.

Steve narrowed his eyes at the Elite Enderman as he tightened his grip on his diamond sword, before looking at his feet to see his damaged iron axe which collided with the TNT block earlier. He then picked it up from the ground, before preparing himself in a battle stance.

The Elite Enderman merely narrowed his eyes towards Steve, before running a few steps forwards, and slashing its Enderblade onto the air, firing another purple wave of energy towards Steve. The miner screamed out loud, before throwing his iron axe towards the wave in anger. The miner then got the feeling where time seemed to slow down as he watched his iron axe fly towards the energy wave. Not too long after, the iron axe and the purple wave of energy collided, before Steve felt that time went back to normal, before both he and the Elite Enderman were sent flying backwards as the wave of energy disappeared.

The miner then saw his axe, falling from the air, before landing on the ground. Steve then watched as the iron axe slowly glowed purple before quickly vanishing away. He then looked back towards the Elite Enderman, who tightened its grip on its Enderblade. Steve growled, as he felt that the battle took much longer than it did with the Mutant Enderman.

"I got to say. This guy's tough. Maybe tougher than the Mutant Enderman. I only managed to land a single strike on him and I need to do it again. Maybe even get his Ender Sword. I bet that sword will teach him a lesson." Steve muttered to himself, before looking at the Elite Enderman's Enderblade.

"Got to distract him again." Steve muttered, before switching his diamond sword for his bow and grabbing an arrow from his bag. The Elite Enderman watched as Steve prepared to fire his arrow at the Elite Enderman, who felt like chuckling.

"I'm watching your every move...boy..." the Elite Enderman muttered to himself as Steve prepared to fire his arrow.

As Steve prepared to fire his arrow, the miner remembered his battle with the Mutant Enderman...

_**Flashback...**_

_**"RAAHH! DIE!" Steve shouted, before slamming his stone sword hard into the Mutant Enderman's chest. The Mutant Enderman merely backed away, the stone sword still on its chest. The miner was about to grab his sword back, but then he saw the Mutant Enderman glowing purple. The Mutant Enderman then looked into the sky and its eyes fired off purple light beams towards the sky, and its body began to send off blinding, purple lights.**_

_**"Oh damn! It's gonna blow!" Steve shouted to himself, before running away, the Mutant Enderman's body finally vanishing into thin air as the Ender Particle formed around it in the form of a tornado, the sword that never left the Mutant Enderman's chest getting slowly destroyed by the Ender Particle twister. When the Mutant Enderman's body completely vanished, the Ender particles then flew everywhere, and the stone sword merely broke into pieces, before landing on the ground...**_

_**Steve then looked at the Mutant Enderman's death site, looking not only to see his now broken stone sword, but also to see 4 Ender Pearls and 3 Eyes of Ender on the ground as the items being dropped by the Mutant Enderman. He grabbed all of them and he looked at the hilt of his now broken sword. Both of his stone weapons now broke in the battle, and not ever wanting to remember the fight, he slammed the hilt onto the ground.**_

Present Time...

"The Ender Pearls. Father once told me that they grant the user the ability to teleport like an Enderman when it is thrown." Steve muttered to himself, before looking at his bow and arrow, and looking once again at the Elite Enderman, who was ready to counter whatever attack Steve is planning to throw at him.

He then quickly fired the arrow, but he changed the direction on where the arrow was supposed to land, instead landing on the ravine's ceiling, causing the Elite Enderman to look at the arrow which is now stuck at the ravine's ceiling. Steve then quickly took out one of his TNT blocks while the Elite Enderman was still looking up, before throwing it towards the ground, exploding on contact and creating a cloud of smoke.

The Elite Enderman was then sent stumbling a few steps backwards due to the radius of the explosion, but he quickly recovered and his Enderblade glowed purple, before it fired a gust of purple wind towards the smoke, almost instantly blowing the smoke away, only to see that the miner has vanished from his sights, which caused the Elite Enderman's eyes to widen.

The Elite Enderman then closed its purple eyes, as Steve revealed himself to be just behind the Elite Enderman, using the Ender Pearl to teleport towards the Elite Enderman's back. Steve tightened his grip on his sword as he prepared to go for the kill...

"I'm watching your every move...Steve." the Elite Enderman muttered to himself...

"RAAH!" Steve shouted, before slamming his diamond sword towards the Elite Enderman's back, but his opponent quickly turned around in order to block his diamond sword with his Enderblade just in time. Now, Steve struggled as the Elite Enderman slowly overpowered Steve, causing the miner to step backwards as the Elite Enderman began to push him with his Enderblade.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Steve shouted, before kicking the Elite Enderman away, the Enderman stumbling a few steps backwards, looking to see the angry look on Steve's face, tightening the grip on his Enderblade and narrowing his eyes on the miner.

Steve, getting pretty tired of the long fight, pulled out an extra diamond sword out of his bag, holding it using his free left hand. He tightened his grip on both swords before preparing another battle stance, this time, with an angry look on his face.

"This has taken far enough! It's time to finish this!" Steve said, before charging quickly towards the Elite Enderman.

Steve then slammed both of his diamond swords onto the Elite Enderman's Enderblade, causing the Enderman to take a step backwards. The miner then slammed his right diamond sword onto the Enderblade, before slamming his left one, then the right one, then the left. Steve just continued to slam both of his diamond swords onto the Enderman's Enderblade in an effort to send it flying off the Enderman's hand.

The Elite Enderman then fired another energy wave towards Steve, but the miner quickly dashed towards the sides, quickly avoiding it.

The Elite Enderman then fired a stream of flames from its left hand, but Steve used his dual diamond swords in order to block the flames, preventing him from burning. Steve, as angry as he is, began to charge slowly forwards towards the Elite Enderman, and the Enderman seeing Steve slowly advance towards him, increased the intensity of the flames, and despite getting pushed back, this did not hamper Steve's attempt in slowly advancing towards the Elite Enderman.

The Elite Enderman then stopped his stream of fire, before quickly summoning a TNT block on its hand, quickly throwing it towards Steve, but the miner kicked it away in anger, the TNT exploding on the sides. The Elite Enderman then summoned another TNT block, before throwing it again, but Steve smacked it with his diamond sword, and it was sent flying towards the Elite Enderman, and not long after, the TNT block managed to hit the Enderman, sending the black beast backwards, the damage reduced thanks to the protection of his Enderblade.

Taking his chance, Steve then charged towards the Elite Enderman, before successfully managing to slam his diamond sword onto the Elite Enderman's chest, managing to leave a large cut on the Enderman's chest, tons of Ender Particles flying out of its chest. The Elite Enderman felt weak, kneeling down and holding his chest in pain.

Steve then took his chance, before charging towards the vulnerable Enderman, but the Elite Enderman then suddenly stood up, before firing another energy wave from his blade, but Steve dashed to the sides again, managing to avoid it. Despite the pain, the Elite Enderman then charged towards Steve, his Enderblade glowing brighter and brighter.

"RAAAHH!" Steve shouted, before feeling and hearing the sounds of their swords colliding.

"It's...time...to finish this!" Steve shouted towards the Elite Enderman...

"I couldn't agree more..."

* * *

**Well guys! That's that for this chapter! **

**Feeling sleepy...gotta...zzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Peace!-Btr100**

**Stay awesome guys!**


End file.
